


One Hangry Pasta Omega, Please

by groffiction



Series: Hangry Pasta Stuckony Series [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Adorable but Irritable Bucky, Alpha Steve, Alpha Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also he cannot human before coffee, And feed him pasta or soup, Angst, Brock is a good bro, Bucky and Tonys asses are to Steve like water is to a golden retriever, Bucky is not a morning person, Delivery Person Bucky, Established Stony, Explicit Sexual Content, Future Mpreg, Future Top Chef Contestant Bucky, He just cant resist, Jilted and Jaded Bucky, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mother Hen Steve & Tony, Omega Bucky - Freeform, Restaurant Owners Steve & Tony, They just want to wrap poor Bucky in a thousand blankets, Tooth-rotting-fluff, all our exes live in texas or apparently new york, crack humor, eventual kidnapping, eventual stuckony, hints at minor character abuse, like way way way down the line, pierce is an evil sob, sam is a good bro, very small mentions of past domestic abuse, zemo is a manipulative bastard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2020-11-08 17:42:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: Alpha Steve and Alpha Tony have been married for over six years, and have owned the Hangry Pasta Italian / Irish American little restaurant for three years. Most of the time they get their necessities and supplies ordered from a local organic company called Hydra Imports. However, one day, Steve and Tony find out that they are being double crossed by the company and end up having to try other places for deliveries. Shield Grocery Services comes into play. The first person to show up at their restaurant doorstep to deliver their groceries is none other than one feisty, confrontational, bad tempered, plaid dressed, tattooed Omega named Bucky. And it all goes down to shit from there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so yeah, another au - but this time because I got inspired by a real life situation this past Saturday evening. I had just had family over and we had a good time, but after they left, I so did NOT want to go shopping. So, I went ahead and ordered from Instacart. Well, the poor guy who got the order got misdirected into Portland (south of me - I live in Vancouver), and he called me panicking because he was lost. Poor bro finally figured out that I live in Vancouver, WA, NOT Portland, OR, so he had to come back all the way up to Vancouver (where I ordered from anyways because it was closest to my place), and deliver my stuff to me. I gave him a nice sized tip and a five star rating because OMG it so was not his fault. However, the guy was wearing plaid, and looked JUST like a clean shaven Bucky with a friggin' manbun, was a bit grumpy understandably but was the sweatest, softest guy, and thus, the au was born. I know that this sort of thing has been done before, but I assure you, my story is different and is as original as possible.
> 
> Hope you enjoy this new AU. :) 
> 
> Special thanks to SundownWinter on discord for inspiring me with such sarcastic Bucky type humor 🤣, you rock!

1.

The first time Steve and Tony saw Bucky was during the first part of October, when the fall weather was finally making the air a bit crisp in the mornings and the days a nice temperature in the mid sixties. The delivery man was still wearing layers, and it made sense to the two considering the Omega was thin as a rail - way too damned skinny for his broad shouldered body. Steve, an Alpha, was outside their restaurant, called the Hangry Pasta, wiping down one of the windows, and it wasn’t yet mid morning, right before their lunch rush. 

“Um… this is 135 South Street, right?” Came a gravely voice from behind Steve, who was parked on the sidewalk as he wiped down the window. Bucky looked the Alpha up and down nervously, noting that he was tall, broad in way too many places, and was definitely droolworthy in a set of black slacks, red sweater that bulged at the seams, and his hair was gold as the sun on top, but ironically brown on the sides. He had the biggest, dreamy blue eyes Bucky had ever seen, and oh boy, did that pose as a problem for Bucky. A big one. 

Steve blinked. Turning around, he spotted the most adorable grungy looking Omega he’d ever seen or smelled in his life. Granted, the poor guy needed one serious bath and a new set of clothes, but Steve was hooked, line, and sinker. If Steve hadn’t been married for six years to the love of his life, Tony, also an Alpha, he would have been sorely tempted to try and flirt with the man. As it was, the Omega looked edgy, pissed off, and having the general look of not being paid enough for this shit or any shit for that matter.

Long brown hair tugged up into a manbun, undercut beginning right above the ears, stubble that looked like it hadn’t been trimmed in a few days graced his slightly cleffed chin, icy blue eyes that were glowering daggers at anything that moved in the near vicinity, and oh heavens, he was wearing PLAID. A worn, but still in ok condition black and red plaid button up shirt that looked a bit too big for him, a black frayed shirt underneath, a pair of jeans that had seen way too many washes and half assed repairs, beat up black skater shoes, and a set of black fingerless gloves. Yep. Steve’s mind was definitely interested, and his body was too. 

Catching himself gaping like a stupid knothead, Steve coughed lightly and finally took note of the groceries in one of the guy’s hands and in the other a phone signalling Google Maps. Oh, this guy must be the delivery person from their new shipping service they had just hired. Wiping his hands off with a towel, Steve offered his hand in greeting, showing a big smile.

“Yes it is. You must be Jonus?” Steve asked, ever one to be polite.

Bucky blinked and scowled even more. Damnit, the app failed again. “Bucky,” He grit out angrily. He was so going to have a beef with the IT guy again. “My name is _Bucky_. App is _shit_.”

“Okay, then. I’ll have to remember that. I am good with faces, names, not so much,” Steve offered with a small awkward laugh. “My name is Steve Rogers, and I own the restaurant with my husband Tony Stark.”

“Good for you,” Bucky bit out sarcastically. Shit, he so did not need to “people” before ten a.m. Why the hell did Fury think it was a good idea to give him a morning shift in the first place? Blinking a bit owlishly at the Alpha’s startled look, he flushed, feeling a bit awkward and abashed by his irritableness. “Sorry. Just, been a long day already.”

“Oh it’s ok! I get it. Not many people around here like mornings, myself included,” Steve admitted, not being able to resist sniffing the air and scenting Bucky slightly. 

Bucky noticed and stiffened, his scent going from awkwardly embarrassed back to irritable. He finally noticed the Alpha’s outstretched hand and handed over the groceries instead of shaking it. Bucky knew he was being rude as fuck, but damn, he was hungry, tired, and needed coffee. And unfortunately the only food he had with him was half of a poptart, of which had to do him all day until he got home, due to rent jacking up the prices yet again. 

Bucky hated being dirt poor. But, at least he had a roof over his head. Even if that meant he had to eat basically ramen for a few weeks straight and a few cans of soup or beans. Coffee wasn’t a luxury he could afford. And he was NOT going to drink the free rot gut coffee they served at the food banks nearby. Bucky may be desperate, but he wasn’t THAT desperate.

Steve took the groceries and asked hesitantly, “Do I need to sign anything?”

“Nope, got it. Thanks,” Bucky said, fiddling with his phone to select delivery had been made. 

He was getting ready to turn and walk away, when a small brunette Alpha with the tightest, sauciest ass, came waltzing out of the door to the restaurant, a black apron saying _‘Too Hangry for Your Shit’_ on it, and Bucky had to stifle a snort in amusement. 

Tony leaned up and gave his Alpha husband a peck on the cheek, which made Steve flush and start smelling like happy, bemused Alpha, and the smell was almost so thick that Bucky wanted to get away fast. Because that scent smelled so good that it instantly made him want to submit, even if the two Alphas were clearly a bonded pair. Shit fucking hormones. And pheromones.

“Hey sweetie, is this our new driver?” Tony asked, noting that the Omega was a handsome devil, except for the fact that he had the biggest glower on his face. 

Someone definitely was grumpy this morning. It tugged at Tony’s heart strings, making him want to go march the poor guy inside for a hot cup of coffee, and a big bowl of warm tomato and basil soup. Steve coughed slightly, saying softly, “Tony, this is Bucky. And yes, he is our new delivery driver. Bucky, this is Tony, my husband.”

“Great,” Bucky said a bit gruffly, before he finally stated at Steve, “Could you stop your face from doing that?”

“Doing what?” Steve blinked, confused.

“Being all _sun-shiney_. It’s too bright,” Bucky blurted out, causing Tony to burst out laughing. “Makes me want to punch you in your stupid _pretty_ face.”

The Alpha doubled over laughing hard, and Bucky flushed scarlet, mortified before he groused out, “Fucking hell. Yeah, _bye_.” And then he yeeted the hell out of there before he got his foot more stuck down his throat. 

Steve pouted a bit as he watched the moody Omega leave, wondering what he did to offend him so much. “What the hell just happened?” He finally asked Tony, who finally calmed down to occasional giggles and snorts. 

Tony gave his mate a hug and scented him as much as he could on his tiptoes, before he finally said pointedly, “You just pissed someone off just by being happy go lucky before noon. Don’t take it too hard, love. It happens.”

“If you say so,” Steve continued to pout. “I don’t wike it, Tony. I don’t _wike_ it.”

“Oh come on, Romeo. You will live. Plus, from the looks of the poor guy, he probably doesn’t have much of a choice not to come back until his contract is through. He probably needs the money,” Tony sobered, frowning a bit sadly. 

“You saw that, too?” Steve asked, also sobering to follow Tony back inside their restaurant. 

“Yeah, hard not to. Made me almost snatch him up and plant him firmly in front of the kitchen so I could stuff him full of hot food and good drink,” Tony affirmed. 

“Well, hopefully things turn out better for him. Winter is coming and I just hope that he has a place to stay at least,” Steve said, always having a soft spot for the homeless, even if some of them were less than savory people. 

Tony hugged his Alpha mate a bit in understanding before he started getting the kitchens ready for the lunch crowd. 

“Well if he is in fact going to be our regular driver for the season, maybe we can help him out in a few ways that a guy like him might not object to,” Tony suggested.

Steve nodded slowly. “I’ll start giving him good ratings and big tips, then.”

“Only if he does a good job though. We don’t want him to feel like he’s mooching off of us or something like that. You know as well as I do, confrontational types tend to be almost feral with their sense of dignity and pride,” Tony reminded Steve, rolling a big slab of dough out to make pizza crust. 

“Ok, good idea. And maybe whenever we expect him around we can just happen to have a ‘surplus’ of rolls, sausages, meat pies, or whatever?” Steve suggested.

“Start out small, though. Don’t want to scare him off,” Tony said, pausing in his pizza dough making to rub his goatee thoughtfully, consequently getting flour all over it in the process. “Maybe some of my mom’s recipe lasagne one day, and maybe a bowl of your grandmother’s stew another day?”

“That would work,” Steve said with a bright smile.

### 

Once Bucky got home to his shoddy studio apartment on the not-so nice part of town, he climbed the fire escape instead of using the front entrance just in case the stoners and hookers were out in force looking for potential buyers or sellers. Bucky hated living here, but at least it was decent enough that he could feel safe and secure. Making sure his apartment was unmolested by vagrants, Bucky sighed in relief. He pulled out a wad of tips he’d received that day when his customers hadn’t felt like using the app for payment, and counted the money carefully before putting it all in a small safe under the floorboards of his place. He had just enough to pay rent the next week. 

Feeling a bit more at ease, he figured he could splurge and go ahead and take a shower. The heating and water bill was by unit still, so that was a plus. That meant if he used minimal resources, the bill would be pretty affordable. It was a blessing but also a curse. A blessing because he didn’t get charged for someone else’s overuse of water or heating. But, it was a curse because it wasn’t included in his rent total like it used to be. 

He checked the app curiously while he was warming up a pot of ramen and nearly burned himself when he noticed just how much he had got tipped that day. Yeah, there were normal tips here and there, but the biggest one was from the Hangry Pasta. Doing the calculations in his head, Bucky’s eyes grew wide. What the fuck? He had been completely rude to them and they had given him a 25% tip. Plus a five star rating.

Seriously?

Then again, the rumor was that these guys were shafted by Hydra Imports. It made him cringe to think of how bad Hydra Imports service was in order for the Hangry Pasta to tip him so much for his asinine attitude. Flushing scarlet, Bucky was half tempted to reject the tip, but then he thought better of it. In all honesty, he really did need the money. 

He would just have to curb his attitude the next time he delivered for them, if they still wanted to keep him. 

After eating his ramen, feeling still hungry as hell, Bucky resigned himself to taking his shower and going to bed. The good tip wouldn’t last long in the scheme of his bills, but it helped. 

Who knows, if he got more tips like that, maybe he’d be able to survive the winter here instead of freezing his ass off trying to sleep in a cold apartment. Yeah, Bucky wasn’t ever an optimist - life had screwed him up sideways more than a few times, but it was a nice thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't wike it gif from Giphy, because reasons:


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, thank you for all your kudos and comments! You guys are amazing and help inspire me so much. So thank you. I live and breathe them, so please keep them coming :)
> 
> Operation 'Feed Bucky' is now underway lol (or at least for two sneaky Alphas). Hope you enjoy the chapter.

2.

The following week, Steve ordered a bigger shipment of supplies from Shield, small enough for a one man job, but big enough that it might take Bucky a bit to unload a truck or car. And it was a good thing, too. With the recent cold snap that had parked itself over New York and the north eastern portion of the US, the two Alphas were getting more and more orders of fall menu items, especially soup. 

Tony put on an extra pot of Washington/Alaska imported Raven’s Brew Dead Man’s Reach coffee, and finished making a few extra halves of oven warmed garlic bread, the dough freshly made the night before. The bread would go great with the hearty homemade Irish lamb stew, chicken noodle soup, and Italian Minestrone Steve was currently putting on. Tony also had a big stock pot full of mouthwatering tomato sauce with meatballs simmering on low heat. Once he checked on the pasta, he went about grating up fresh mozzarella and parmesan cheeses. 

This time around it was Tony who took Bucky’s delivery, and it was at the back door of their shop - the Omega figuring out where to park behind the building in his beat up truck. The thing was a gas hog, but it was paid for, so Bucky was going to run the thing until it died on him. Hopefully that wouldn’t be for quite some time. He was familiar with the bus routes, true enough, but that wasn’t practical in going several places to deliver shit. Plus, Shield paid his gas money while on the job. 

Bucky blinked owlishly up at the nasty looking storm clouds nearby. They were due for some rain this evening, and he was glad that this was his last stop for the day. Better to get home before the rain started. The Omega was cold enough as it was, only wearing a threadbare jacket that needed patching in several places, and two thick layers underneath it along with his customary jeans and beat up skater shoes. His hair wasn’t tied back this time, Bucky keeping the chill out from around his neck by keeping it down. 

Tony opened the back door to let him in, “Hey there, big fella. Come on in, and get yourself warm.”

“Thanks but I gotta get going pretty soon,” Bucky protested half-heartedly, and hoped he wasn’t as grumpy sounding as the week before. He peaked inside and almost wished he hadn’t. God, the mouthwatering smells coming from all the cooking pots nearby and garlic bread made his stomach clench in hunger. Stifling a whine of envy, Bucky coughed and asked, “Where do you want the cases of wine?”

Tony showed him where the cases needed to be stored, and with a bright smile, the sassy brunette said, “Here you go. And once you are done - I will NOT take no for an answer, you are staying _here_ and getting warm before you head out.”

Bucky blinked and felt himself bristling at the Alpha order, even though Tony hadn’t used his actual Alpha voice. “But-”

“Just let him mother you a bit, Bucky. Besides, you bringing us all this stuff is a service for us. So just go with it,” Steve advised with a chuckle, which caused Bucky to scowl even more.

“Alphas,” Bucky grumbled, and curtly started unloading the wine boxes and other groceries that the Hangry Pasta had ordered. Once he was finished, he stuck his hands in his pockets, almost tempted to just leave and be done with it. He hated, absolutely hated Alphas who thought they could boss him around “for his own good” and he had been hoping that these nice people weren’t like that.

Guess he was wrong.

“Hey, Buck, you finished?” Tony asked, and then noticed the hesitant, yet murderous look on Bucky’s face and backpedaled. “I apologize about earlier. I didn’t mean to be so pushy. It’s just - well, it’s cold outside and I know you probably would rather be home right now, but you are here, so the least we can do as a thank you, is to give you a bit of comfort before you leave. I didn’t mean to order you around. You obviously have free will to do whatever you want, but if you want to stay and warm up a bit, that’s fine with us.”

Bucky let out a soft woosh of breath, finally thinking of just how tired he was. Maybe he’d been jumping to conclusions. Steve and Tony had given him a pretty nice tip the week before, so maybe they were just being nice to him. Bucky finally nodded and went over to sit down at an empty back table in the warm kitchen, mumbling a quiet thank you.

“Would you like a cup of coffee?” Steve offered, stirring some stew.

Bucky looked the Alpha up and down, noticing that he was wearing all black today, black jeans, black henley that stretched obscenely over his pecs and muscled arms, black skid resistant shoes, black apron that said “Feed the Hangry or Die Trying”. Yum. Bucky let out a deep bone weary sigh and nodded, not being able to resist good coffee. And from the smell of it, the Alphas had damn good coffee.

Steve handed him a large mug full of the piping hot brew, and then asked Tony, “Hey, Tones, do we have any more cream of potato soup from yesterday hanging around in the fridge?” 

“Yeah, there wasn’t much left but it’d be a shame to go to waste,” Tony admitted, giving Bucky a side eye.

The Omega gulped when Steve leveled him with a curious look. “Hey Buck, do you like cream of potato soup? If you do, then you can take it with you.”

“Um, never had it, actually,” Bucky admitted, and then said grumpily, “I am no charity case though! Just… shit… just so you know. I can fend for myself.”

“Steve, did you hear that? He can fend for himself. He’s a grown ass man. Isn’t that nice?” Tony teased, stirring the meatballs and sauce.  
The ornery little spitfire of an Alpha was wearing black like his mate, though his apron was red that said, “Ain’t Got Hangry in my Pasta Stream.”

Though the man was adorably cute, Bucky still flushed and scowled, almost ready to say fuck it and leave.

But, _coffee_.

The coffee smelled so damned _good_. And it was warm in his palms, so he sipped it slowly and hell, was it fucking zen. Bucky let out a strangled moan of pleasure as it hit his tastebuds and touched his soul in so many ways. Finally he sighed, momentarily docile. 

Steve and Tony shared an amused look before the big blonde went to the fridge to get Bucky his soup. Steve took out a large sack of something (possibly the soup) and set it next to Bucky on the table. “Thank you for taking it off our hands. We really hate wasting food, and this stuff wouldn’t have been good in the next few days. I would have used it up today, but there wasn’t enough to put it on the menu.”

Bucky nodded, thoroughly defeated at this point. It helped to have his first hit of caffeine in over two weeks. By the time Bucky left, he had a huge bag of food in his truck, along with a to go venti sized mug of hot coffee, and a bemused expression on his face. Once he got home however, reality hit him when he started unpacking the bag. 

Apparently Steve and Tony hadn’t just given him cream of potato soup. There were a few thick slices of garlic bread, a square of tiramisu, cheese bread, crackers, a huge salad, a serving of spaghetti and meatballs, as well as the cream of potato soup. Along with it was a note saying simply, “surplus foodstuffs” and the expiration date being the following day. Bucky let out a whine of annoyance. 

“Fuckers planned this,” Bucky muttered with a soft huff.

On one hand, he was flattered to get so much food for free - well not for free technically, he HAD done them a service. But, on the other hand, he was annoyed. This felt too much like charity, and he didn’t like it. Then again, Bucky couldn’t really be too upset. Steve and Tony were going to throw this stuff out, right? And they didn’t like to waste food, which was good, right?

So, Bucky begrudgingly couldn’t be angry. 

And the coffee was the best he’d had in a very long time. 

Fuck, he’d be happy to just have a cup of it and then left, but for some reason Steve and Tony, both Alphas, were determined to stuff his face tonight. Bucky figured it would be best not to think of this as happening every time he was going to deliver stuff to their restaurant. This probably was a one time deal.

So, he’d probably best savor it. 

After warming up the soup and bread using his microwave rather than his oven, Bucky tucked in, saving the rest for the next day if his stomach would allow him to. 

It wasn’t until he was wrapped in a burrito shape nest of blankets that night that he remembered to check his tips for the day. He had a sneaky suspicion and grumbled a bit when he was proven right. The Hangry Pasta had given him another five star rating and a 25% tip. 

Rubbing his face tiredly, Bucky figured he could worry about it tomorrow after a good night’s sleep. Rubbing his pleasantly full and warm belly, he flopped over on his side and fell asleep to the sound of rain pattering against the windows of his apartment. The Omega might not like the cold, but there was always something soothing about the sound of rain outside. And, in spite of his grumpy and mixed feelings towards the Alphas at the Hangry Pasta being way too generous, Bucky fell asleep with a small smile teasing his lips.

### 

“Do you think we went overboard?” Steve asked for the fifth time that night, worriedly looking at Tony once they closed the restaurant. It had been a busy night, several people coming in from the cold and feasting on as much soup and pasta and bread as possible. 

“Probably, but it was worth it, seeing Bucky all happy. And did you get a load of all of those pleased and calm pheromones? Damn. That was one happy Omega when he left,” Tony admitted with a small sad smile.

“Makes me kind of wonder what he’d smell like healthy,” Steve mused, wiping down the last few booths and tables. 

“And in heat,” Tony supplied with a knowing glint in his eye. Steve straightened and rolled his eyes when the other Alpha swatted his ass playfully. “Admit it, you think he’s adorable.”

“Adorable as a feisty, jaded feral cat, maybe.” 

Tony just smiled at Steve before the two of them headed up the stairs above the shop to their apartment. It was a pretty nice space for them, with three bedrooms (the master, an attic guest room, and an office), two baths and a living/kitchen area. It had been a difficult first few years of their marriage, Tony being disowned by his father’s vast fortune for marrying another Alpha, and Steve being just fresh out of College, paying off horrid student loans and working a bar. But, once Tony’s sister from another mother Pepper had helped them get the loan for their restaurant business started, things had turned around eventually. And though it hadn’t always been easy, their business was now booming and they were able to finally purchase the half of the building that housed their restaurant space and their living space. Plus, they were able to pay back Pepper in full. 

Steve still had student loans to pay off, but with the surplus from their booming business and his freelance web design part time commissions he was able to pay the monthly payments. Tony also had something on the side when it came to web design - it was, afterall, how the two had met, in a class for advanced digital art at the university, but he was more in to actual software building than design. 

They had some time to breathe in between all of their activities outside of running the Hangry Pasta, and they used each moment wisely, whether together doing something fun, or just chilling around the apartment alone.

And now they were looking to possibly have someone rent their attic guest room over the winter.

Steve huffed out a long sigh as they got ready for bed. “What was that long, depressing sigh for?” Tony asked, though he figured he knew the answer.

He was right. Steve pouted and turned to pull Tony into his arms and snuffle his neck a bit before he mumbled, “I want one.”

Tony let out a soft chuckle, reaching up to pat his big other half on the shoulders comfortingly. “There, there, my love. You aren’t the only one, buddy. I’d like a Bucky, too, but I don’t know if that would ever be something he’d want.” 

When Steve pulled away and deepened his pout, Tony added, “Besides, you might be big and beautiful, and I tiny and adorable, but both of us have issues. You with your stubbornness and me - well, you know I’m a handfull -”

Steve sobered and playfully reached down to cup Tony’s pert ass, squeezing the tight cheeks through his black pants. “Definitely a couple of handfulls….”

Tony rolled his eyes, but leaned up on his tip toes to tug Steve’s head down for a sweltering kiss. When they parted, Steve murmured seriously, “I still want him.”

“Mmmm, fine. But, we gotta take it slow. We don’t want to spook the poor guy,” Tony advised, smirking when Steve’s lips spread into a happy grin. “Oh shut up with your face. You know, Bucky is so right saying that you are too bright and shiney at times.”

“Mmmm. You going to punch me in the face?” Steve teased, leaning in to start divesting Tony of his apron, and then his shirt, and undershirt. 

By then Tony was beyond verbal comprehension, lost in the feel of his mate’s touch on his shoulders, chest, and nipples, but he definitely grunted, and that was enough for Steve.

“Just imagine what it would be like, Tony. Bucky, healthy, happy, naked, flushed and leaking in heat….” Steve murmured huskily against Tony’s lips, and the other Alpha really, really liked that imagery. 

Letting out a possessive growl, Tony liked it so much he promptly tackled his mate hard enough to make the other man stumble and fall with a bounce onto their bed. Steve let out a surprised laugh, which was soon muffled by one horny Tony, descending on his mouth like a hungry fox.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your kudos and comments! They definitely are helping motivate me to write. So, as always, please keep them coming. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. :)

3.

The following week had Bucky nearly calling in to work due to fighting off a nasty cold. He had felt it coming on with a deep ache in his bones, especially around where his old injury was in his left arm. The Omega was damned grateful for the permanent pins and screws that kept his bones working like they were supposed to, but the cold always made the areas ache. When he was sick, the ache was worse.

But, Bucky couldn’t afford to take time off right now, him being on the job for less than three months, so his medical hadn’t kicked in yet. Plus, even if Fury forced him to go home to rest, Bucky hadn’t built up enough sick time to account for a full day yet - add that to the loss of good tips, and he’d be screwed. 

However, Bucky wasn’t stupid. Nor did he like the thought of anyone else getting sick because of him polluting the air with a virus or whatever, so as soon as he felt the ache take hold of him, the Omega had soaked in a hot bath to stave off the fever, and ate the last three cans of chicken noodle soup with cheap oyster crackers from his stockpile of emergency rations, and took some cheap dollar store cold meds, of which knocked his ass out for twelve hours straight.

Now, he was feeling like roadkill and a bit loopy from the meds still wearing off, and his nose was dripping annoyingly almost every breath. Still determined to get a few deliveries done before maybe going home early, Bucky was swaddled in enough layers to make him look like a Michelin tire dude, complete with a threadbare scarf. Bucky was feeling too crappy to much care at the fact that he looked like he was wearing half his wardrobe, but he did make sure to keep plenty of tissues, sanitary wipes, lysol, and plastic bags handy for his truck. Every time he did a delivery, Bucky made sure to clear out as much of his sinuses as possible, then disinfect his hands and GLOVES, along with everything that might even touch the bags or cases of groceries, and then was in and out as quickly as possible.

He had the Hangry Pasta as one of his last deliveries, and he felt sicker than a dog by this point. Bucky let out a soft whine, which came out more of a nasally whimper as he looked at how far he’d have to drive in order to make it. With a resigned sigh, Bucky forced himself to drive over to the restaurant, because damn if he was going to miss the only delivery stop he sort of didn’t mind going to. Who knows, maybe he could use some of his tip money to buy a hot cup of spiced apple cider, or hot cocoa? That sounded divine. Almost as divine as coffee and sleep, but not quite. 

By the time he got to the place, he was about ready to pass out. Shit, he had exerted himself too much. Fuck, he didn’t need to get sick like this. Biting his lower lip, Bucky got out unsteadily, determined to get this done and over with so he could go back inside his truck and drive home or pass out peacefully. 

Steve opened the door, all bright and shiny, and Bucky just stared at him for a long moment, brain so powered down that he was almost not sure what planet he was on, much less comprehending anyone being happy and healthy. 

The Alpha’s expression went from happy to concerned in a drop of a hat. He motioned for Bucky to come inside, and when the Omega nearly fell over, Steve reached out and steadied him. Bucky flinched, not being able to help it, but Steve ignored it. Something was dead wrong with the poor Omega. “Hey, Buck, are you feeling ok?”

And though Bucky’s sinuses were fucked, he could smell the mouthwatering scent of some kind of soup, and bread, and coffee, and Steve, too - smelling like cinnamon and everything homey. It was all too much for Bucky to bear, and the Omega just burst out crying, deep, wailing sobs, gross snorts and all.

Tony heard the commotion and came into the kitchen, saying, “Hey Steve, what...What on earth?” As soon as his eyes caught on Bucky, he looked more concerned, absently wiping his freshly washed hands on a thick towel before moving closer. 

Steve tugged Bucky into his arms, groceries and all, and shushed the sick Omega gently. He looked over Bucky’s tattered beanie and met Tony’s worried gaze. “I think he has a cold or something.”

“Oh, the poor dear,” Tony murmured before acting. The Alpha gestured for Steve to help Bucky to sit down at the back table and then instructed, “Stay with him, I’ll go get some Theraflu, Emergen-C, and some blankets. Bucky, sweetie, do you want some hot lemon zinger tea?”

Bucky let out some choked sobs, before he nodded. “Thank you. I’m sorry.”

“Why are you apologizing for something completely out of your control?” Tony asked, exasperated, though he didn’t expect an answer and didn’t get one. The Alpha headed up the backstairs to the apartment over the restaurant, shaking his head at the way some parents raise their kids. Then again, Steve was the same way, absolutely hating asking for help when he was sick, so it might not be exclusive to certain parents. Some kids just were way too independent for their own good. 

Back downstairs, Steve gently took off Bucky’s beanie and helped him out of his outer jacket, now that the warmth of the kitchen was seeping into the Omega. Steve reached up and felt the other man’s sweaty forehead and scowled. “Bucky, you are running a fever. You poor doll.” 

“I thought I could make it one more stop. I was gonna go home after, I swear. I don’t like seein’ other workers get sick and pollute everything when they are out and about when they should be at home, but I thought I was being sanitary enough and, and,” Bucky babbled hoarsely, tears still streaming down his face. “I know I look disgusting. Oh my god, I feel like shit, and, and, I am so sorry, and -” Sneeze. “Honestly, you shouldn’t even be near me, because I don’t want you two to get sick, and -” Louder sneeze. “Shit that hurts.”

“Bless you,” Steve said with a small surprised smile. How could one person be cute when they are sicker than a dog? But, Bucky was adorable, though Steve would eat a tree branch before he told him that. 

The Alpha made a soothing noise of understanding and then helped Bucky loosen up his scarf before he got up to get the Omega some hot tea and a big bowl of hearty homemade noodle stew. Steve’s noodle stew usually was a big hit in fall and winter, because it didn’t just have noodles, chicken pieces, chicken stock, salt and pepper, carrots, and celery like any normal chicken noodle soup. His also had chunks of potatoes, nutritional yeast, a bullion cube, black beans, broccoli, chives, garlic, paprika, and meatballs. Every once in a while he would put in a jalapeno pepper for flavor and a bit of heat, but this time he hadn’t. Perhaps that might be a good thing. 

Bucky looked like his nose was about to fall off, big, puffy, and redder than ol’ Rudolph the red nosed reindeer’s. No, the spices already in the soup would help clear his sinuses without making him have more pain in the nose. No need to blast it off to kingdom come with having a jalapeno pepper in the soup. By the time Steve had the sick Omega settled with a big box of lotion and vicks puff tissues, a mug of hot lemon tea, and the big bowl of soup, Tony was back down the stairs, arms laden with blankets and medicines. 

The Omega was calmer by then, his nose no longer as stuffy, and his mind on devouring the food and drink in front of him. Every once in a while he would sniffle, especially when Tony tenderly wrapped a thick fleece blanket around his shoulders and pushed his hair back a bit to scent him gently. Bucky was in no frame of mind to care much about propriety or the fact that he shouldn’t enjoy their attention like this, so the Alphas made sure not to step over too many boundaries. Even if all Tony and Steve wanted to do was pick him up and put him upstairs in their den and smother him with affection until he felt better. 

Steve went to go check on customers while Tony tended to food orders for a bit, allowing Bucky some time to get his emotions in check, and to take some of the meds the Alphas had given him. By the time he had finished eating the big bowl of soup, he was feeling a bit better. Scowling a bit, the Omega pulled out his phone to text Fury to let him know he was heading home due to being too sick. Fury replied quickly, stating it was fine, that the Hangry Pasta had already let him be aware and for him to stay home the next day. Nat would cover his shift if he took hers for Sunday. 

Now when had Steve and Tony managed to contact his employer? Meddling Alphas. 

But, Bucky didn’t really have the strength to be upset or irritated about it. He was essentially being mothered half to death and for once, he actually didn’t mind it. Even though he didn’t know the two Alphas personally yet, he did know that they were kind individuals. They weren’t having much of an agenda (if there was one) beyond just wanting him to feel better. There wasn’t a bad ulterior motive that he could tell.

Unlike his past dealings with Alphas.

So, Bucky let himself be coddled a bit. Tony pulled out some thick warm bread from the oven and offered Bucky a few slices along with another bowl of soup. Bucky let out a grateful whine, and before he thought better of it, the Omega reached out to take Tony’s hand so he could nuzzle the back of it in thanks. Tony let out a soft pleased huff, before he gently tilted Bucky’s chin up so he could lean down and nuzzle his forehead, scenting the Omega in the process. Bucky let out a relieved sigh, and allowed the attention before Tony slowly withdrew and went back to fixing more food and doing some dishes (making sure he washed his hands before handling any food items because though Bucky was adorable, his germs weren't). 

Steve came back into the kitchens, arms laden with the rest of the groceries from Bucky’s truck, and before the Omega could try and get up to help, the Alpha gently told him to stay put and eat. 

Bucky sat back down in his chair with a soft thump and resigned himself to eating more of the scrumptious food that helped soothe his worsening sore throat. He sopped up some of the soup with pieces of the thick, flakey bread and couldn’t help but let out a soft moan. Even if his tastebuds were shot to hell, he could still taste all the flavors of the soup. If this was his last meal on Earth, well, at least he’d go out feasting like a king. 

He watched Steve put away the groceries, and then come over to assist Tony with making some cream sauce for Chicken Alfredo, of which Bucky knew probably tasted delicious. Finally finished with his second bowl of stew, Bucky sat back and stretched, feeling full and sleepy, but better. It felt like the Theraflu was starting to work. Rubbing his eyes a bit tiredly, Bucky wondered how in the hell he was going to head home with his head all fogged up with meds. 

Theraflu worked great, but it always made Bucky groggy, even the non drowsy kind. 

Seems like mother nature answered that for him. Steve opened the back door and blinked a bit. “Hey, Tony, are we supposed to be getting snow tonight?”

“No, just rain, maybe a bit of freezing drizzle. Temps are supposed to not get that cold,” Tony said, finishing up slicing a few boneless breasts of baked chicken. He came over to stand next to Steve and squinted in the dimming light of dusk, out at the snow starting to fall. “Crap, it’s getting pretty dark out there, too.”

“I’ll check the radar, see if the forecast has changed,” Steve rumbled, coming over to sit down across from Bucky with a bowl of soup for himself. He noticed Bucky was watching him, and he smiled slightly and offered, “Would you like some more?”

“No, thank you. If I eat anything else for a bit, I will have to roll home,” Bucky said with a small grateful smile. Rubbing his full stomach, he asked Tony as the small Alpha passed by, “How much do I owe you for all this?”

“I’d say nothing, but I know you don’t like feeling like you are a charity case. How about this, when you are feeling better and have some time away from your other job, come by. We could always use a helping hand back here in the kitchen or as a busser,” Tony suggested with a smile. “But, we will have to definitely set you up a payroll so you can get tips, and all that jazz. Want to do things legally, so no under the table stuff. Come try it out. If you don’t like it, no worries. Meals are free regardless of what shift you are working, as long as you work hard.”

“Are you… are you offering me a job?” Bucky asked, incredulous. “I don’t know much about cooking….”

“Well, that’s what training is for,” Tony said. “Like I said, try it for one dinner and see how it goes. One hour I am willing to write off the books, so that hour is free work for us. After that hour is up, you get paid by the hour as well as tips. If you try it that night and don’t like it, that’s ok. No strings attached or anything.”

“What’s the going rate?” Bucky murmured, because in all honesty, what else was he going to do? He’d been thinking about having to try for a second job depending on how much he worked at Shield. Truth was, he was going to have to probably do so regardless considering how bad the rent was nowadays. He hated eating ramen, beans and rice everyday. They kept him alive, sure, but he would love to be able to go out and eat food like this once in a while. 

“What do you think Steve?” Tony asked his husband, who was scowling now at his phone, noting the weather forecast did not look good.

Steve looked up and thought for a moment before he said, “Going rate for beginning restaurant workers isn’t that much, but tips help compensate. How about this, we will do a rotation during your first night - you will spend some time in the kitchens, learning a bit of how we cook things, and what that is like, and then we will have you shadow one of us bussing and waiting on tables. Cooks get paid more than waiters, but only because cooks rarely get tips. Waiters start at $16 an hour + tips and benefits if you need it, and cooks get paid $20 an hour, flat rate with benefits.”

Bucky nodded slowly, swallowing the big lump that just formed in the back of his throat. “Ok, um, my schedule is erratic at best with Shield, but they have good benefits so I’ll probably stay on that program once it finally goes into effect at the first of November. Can I take a bit to think about it?” Bucky asked.

“Yes, definitely. Take as much time as you need,” Tony said with a smile. “Plus, we kind of sprung it on you anyways, and you are sick, poor thing. You heal up, think about it, then let us know. If it’s something you aren’t interested in trying, then you can always help Steve bring wood in for the stoves or something to settle your ‘debt’.”

Bucky smiled at that, and rumbled out a hoarse, “Ok. Deal.”

Steve huffed out a sigh and asked Bucky then, “How good does your truck do in snow?”

“Uh, it does ok. It doesn’t hydroplane in wet weather, and snow it’s alright, just not ice,” Bucky said, feeling too muggy from the cold meds to put two and two together.

“Ok,” Steve murmured, sharing a look with Tony.

“What is it?” Bucky asked. “It’s not some Nor’easter is it? That would be my fucking luck.”

“It actually is, I am afraid. The hurricane that was going to miss us by a hundred miles off shore? Well, it’s decided to take a turn for us. It’s going to clash with the arctic front coming down from the north. We are in for a doozy.” Steve explained.

“Fucking hell. I was wondering why it wasn’t as busy today as planned. Bucky, it might be a good idea if you stay with us for the night - now don’t argue with me on this. You are sick, and yeah you might make it home fine, but if Steve says it’s a doozy, it’s a colossal nightmare doozy. We have a spare bedroom, and we are in a better part of town so I seriously doubt that the power will go out. If it does, we have backup generators. Steve, how long is this thing supposed to last?” Tony asked, folding his arms over his chest, worriedly looking out of the kitchen at the remaining few straggler customers walking in. They were probably going to have to close early if it was going to be a nasty storm.

“They said it’s a slow mover, so possibly a day, maybe two at the most. They said regardless, on the least side of things we are looking at 8-12 inches of snow - the heavy wet kind. If it stalls….” Steve dropped off, not having to say it.

Bucky and Tony had grew up here, in this city or nearby it. They knew all about Nor’easters. 

“Ok, well, then you are definitely not going anywhere,” Tony murmured to Bucky, who let out a deep sigh and nodded, defeated.

“I got some spare clothes in the back of my truck - in a grey backpack,” Bucky advised.

Steve nodded and went to go grab Bucky’s bag while Tony set about closing the restaurant. He let the patrons that were inside finish eating and ordering, but otherwise, no new customers were going to come in. While Bucky waited, watching helplessly as the two Alphas bustled their way doing things, he texted Fury and Nat about the weather. Nat responded with a thanks for the heads up, and Fury just sent a thumbs up followed by a frowny face.

Nor’easters sucked. But, if this was as bad as they were saying, then he’d get paid for tomorrow even if he was sick and wouldn’t have to take it out of his puny PTO because Shield would be closed. Silver lining and all that.

When Steve set his backpack next to him, Bucky whispered a soft thank you. The blonde Alpha nodded in kind and gently ran his fingers through his hair and then asked if Bucky would like some spumoni ice cream, that it might help with his throat.

Bucky’s eyes lit up like a Christmas Tree, and he whined out a soft, “Please?”

If there was one thing that seemed to be true across the board, is that all Omegas loved sweets. Or at least desserts. Some might like more savory dishes, but dessert was definitely the best part of their day. Bucky had nearly orgasmed eating the tiramisu the prior week, it had been so good. He had tried to savor each morsel of it, but had ended up eating it too fast anyways. 

Steve nuzzled Bucky’s forehead a bit in a gentle scenting before he rumbled in contentment and went to grab the Omega a few scoops of the ice cream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your kind support with your kudos and comments. They make me smile and thrive, so thank you. More fluff and a bit of angst for you all! Don't worry, though, there will be the return of grumpy Bucky later but for now, let him be doted upon! And of course, eventual smut. Hope you all enjoy :)

4.

Once the restaurant was closed up, and some of the prep work done for the following day (just in case the forecast was off - and even if it wasn’t, at least they would have some food to eat regardless), Steve and Tony led Bucky upstairs into their apartment and showed him around a bit. The guest room was on the top floor of their half of the building and was done in a light blue with dark blue and red accents with a nice sized window that had a view of some of the city skyline along with some of the Brooklyn waterways in the distance. It had its own bathroom in white with black fake marble tile flooring and grey granite countertops. There was plenty of storage cabinet space in the bathroom that held extra toiletries for guests and the bedroom itself had a nice sized closet.

The bed itself was a queen, but with extra legroom and had a big fluffy navy blue comforter set with pale blue sheets. On one side of the bed was a large chest, and on the other was a nightstand with a simple but stylish navy and red lamp. The heating in the old building had been recently updated, so it felt nice and cosy in the room. Bucky looked at the bed and almost burst into tears again. It looked so damn comfy and all he wanted to do at that point was just flop down face first and pass out.

But, Tony wasn’t finished doing the tour, so Bucky numbly followed the tiny Alpha around with Steve trailing him (just in case the Omega started wobbling again, because Jesus, he looked like a walking, mumbling, snuffly zombie). By the time Tony was through with the tour, it was starting to snow pretty hard outside and the wind was picking up. The streets were still too warm to ice up, but it was only a matter of time. 

Steve noticed Bucky start to zone out a bit due to his meds as well as being exhausted and suggested they all turn in early and get some shuteye. Bucky thanked him and turned, nearly ramming into a friggin’ wall he was so out of it. Flushing a bit in embarrassment, he was thankful that the two Alphas didn’t laugh at him or make him feel worse. Instead, Tony took up his hand and led him back up the stairs to the top floor to the guestroom, saying softly, “I should have just did the tour tomorrow when you had a decent night’s sleep, but I didn’t want you to get lost or anything like that, just in case you needed a glass of hot milk - which is vomitable, if you ask me but it seems to work. And now I am rambling. Don’t mind me sweetheart, just ignore me if I go off on too many tangents.”

“No, it’s nice. You guys are really being nice, and again I am sorry for all this,” Bucky mumbled before he let out a huge sneeze that shook his whole body down to his friggin’ toes.

“Oh you poor thing. Let me shut the hell up and get you to bed so you can sleep and feel better. Do you need a glass of water? Like, not the tap water, but maybe a few water bottles would be ok?” Tony offered once the two were in the guestroom.  
Bucky halfheartedly waved at Tony, half his face disappearing under a jaw cracking yawn. “M’fine, Tony. Water would be ok, but I think I am just going to take a hot shower and head to bed.”

“Ok. Well, like I said, there is an extra set of pajamas in the chest if you need them,” Tony said before he turned to Steve, who had followed them up the stairs like an overly concerned puppy. “Darling, can you go get Bucky some bottled water and maybe some vicks vapor rub?”

“On it,” Steve said, grateful to have something to do. The big Alpha disappeared heading back down the stairs. 

Tony went over to the window and scowled a bit at the snow. Normally he loved snow, but it was a bit too early for him in the season. He just hoped Steve’s small apple tree on their balcony wouldn’t get too heavily damaged. It still had all of its leaves on it. 

“All right. I guess this is good night. If you need anything, come get us - and don’t worry about waking us. We don’t mind whatsoever. Feel free to sleep as long as you like and if you get hungry, mi casa es su casa, and all that,” Tony bid Bucky a good night and headed back down the stairs, nearly colliding with his husband, who was returning with the water bottles and vicks. 

“Jesus, you’d think we don’t entertain guests at all,” Steve said with a soft chuckle, handing Bucky the items.

“It’s ok,” Bucky mumbled, before he reached over and gave the big Alpha a hug in thanks, pausing to scent the blonde enough to make Steve flush and rumble a bit. “You guys are somethin’ else. Just don’t murder me in my sleep or anything,” He teased as he pulled away.

“As if. And Bucky, I know it’s too soon for this but… you know you can trust us right?” Steve asked hesitantly, looking a bit awkward all of a sudden.

“Yeah. I think I can. But, could be the drugs talking. We’ll see in the morning, m’kay?” Bucky said with a shaky smile, scent going a bit dark.

The Alpha nodded and bid the Omega a good night before heading down the stairs. Once he got alone with Tony, the Alpha’s mood soured a bit. Tony arched a brow. “What is it?” 

“Ah, nothing. Just feels like Bucky has been through a lot. I don’t think he’s met any nice Alphas lately,” Steve admitted with a sigh, enveloping his husband into his arms for a nuzzle and peck on the lips.

“I gathered that, too. Pretty sad, but, it just gives us an excuse to prove to him that there are in fact, nice Alphas out there,” Tony said, blatantly scenting his mate comfortingly.

### 

After taking a very long hot shower, of which nearly had him falling asleep through, Bucky put on the spare pajamas and flopped down into bed with a bounce. And, oh god, did that bed feel like heaven. It was soft and springy, but firm enough for support, and Bucky fell in love with it. Blearily, he went through the motions of putting vicks on his chest and drinking half a water bottle before he flopped back down on the bed and burrowed underneath the thick comforter and soft pillows. Finally satisfied with his newly made nest, the Omega passed out with a small smile on his lips and a contented rumble resonating out of his chest. 

While Bucky slept, the weather grew colder, and the snow started sticking with thick, fat flakes. Steve and Tony made sure they had their phones charged completely along with battery packs. Flashlights were also located, as were candles just in case the worst happened. Once they got all of their emergency supplies located and assessed, the two went to bed, feeling better now that Bucky was upstairs asleep, his scent still ill, but more calm and content. 

“I hope the towels we have up there were soft enough for him. Heavens knows that Omegas tend to have more sensitive skin,” Tony fretted, causing Steve to pull him into his arms once more while they waited for the newest weather report to come on. Tony breathed in his mate’s scent, taking comfort as much as he could. 

Steve raked a gentle hand through Tony’s hair and murmured, “I doubt he had any issues with the towels. They are those big fluffy ones that soak up a lot of moisture.”

“True,” Tony allowed, yawning tiredly, eyes focusing on the TV in their bedroom. 

Curled up in bed, it was pretty cozy, and almost like Christmas outside, except for the occasional howl of the wind against the stone walls of their apartment. The apartment was well insulated and remodeled recently, but it still was an older building. They could hear the wind sometimes, and feel the floor under their feet creak every once in a while as the building settled. But, it was home. And they had put a lot of work into it.

Steve nuzzled Tony’s mating mark on the side of his neck, nosing around the sensitive scent glands there, making the other Alpha let out a soft purring rumble.

"What should we make for breakfast in the morning? Assuming the power doesn't go out…." Tony asked after a while. "Crap, what if Bucky has a food allergy - what if he has a cat or dog at home?" 

Steve let out an amused huff at his mate's fretting. Usually he was the one who was always worrying about anything. Seemed strange that it was the other way around this time. Rolling over, he tugged Tony over onto his chest and pressed his mate's face into his neck, causing the smaller Alpha to bleat in surprise. Once Tony breathed in Steve's calm scent and pheromones, he sighed deeply.

"Better?" At Tony's nod, Steve went on, "Good. Breakfast can be something simple like eggs and bacon with toast. If Bucky is allergic to something we make, we can always eat on the food ourselves and make him something else. As for if he has a pet, I doubt Bucky has one. If he did, he'd probably would have driven all the way home earlier regardless of the storm. A guy like Bucky wouldn't abandon a pet in a storm like that."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Sorry, I don't know why I got all spastic - well more than usual." Tony pouted.

Steve kissed Tony on the lips and said seriously, "We've never had an attraction to a third individual before like this. So it's like mooning over a crush all over again."

Tony grunted in agreement. That definitely sounded true. Leaning in to kiss Steve, Tony sighed. Hopefully they wouldn't be stumbling over Bucky in the morning, acting like a bunch of idiots.

### 

Bucky woke in the morning feeling a bit better, but still suffering from a nasty head cold. His head was clearer, and his sinuses weren't as clogged. But, damn did his throat feel like he'd gargled with sandpaper. Digging himself out of his nest, Bucky scrabbled at the nightstand for tissues and a fresh bottle of water. Downing half of the cool water, Bucky winced at his throat. Wiping sleep crud from his eyes and face, Bucky let out a soft whine at how sensitive and chafed his nose was now. 

Colds sucked.

Once he could properly see, he looked outside at the blowing snow still coming down hard. Letting out a deep resigned sigh that he probably wasn't going anywhere today, the Omega oozed out of bed imitating a slug, and headed to the bathroom on shaky legs. Once inside, he stumbled around like a newborn lamb, relieving himself and washing his hands and face. Blearily looking at himself in the mirror, he huffed out a soft hoarse chuckle at how horrid he looked. Dark circles were around his eyes making him look like a bruised raccoon, along with a sore reddened nose, and his hair looked like a crow's nest. 

Idly brushing the tangles out took a bit but his hair at least was soft from the shower the night before, so it wasn't that painful. Once he resembled someone from the land of the living, Bucky brushed his teeth and cleared out as much crap from his throat and sinuses as possible. He didn't get sick often but the last time he had a cold it had developed into bronchitis, of which he so didn't want to deal with again. Ever.

Coughing a bit and wincing, Bucky drank the rest of his water and sat back down on the fluffy bed. He was debating whether or not to head downstairs for some more meds and possibly some breakfast when he heard singing. Wrinkling his nose a bit, he looked out of his window and spotted Steve out on the sidewalk below, shoveling snow. The man was singing to himself in a pleasant voice and Bucky was almost tempted to open the window just to hear the Alpha better.

He refrained, especially when he heard Tony downstairs turning on some 80s music. Snorting in amusement at Madonna's voice filtering up to his room, Bucky figured he probably should head downstairs. Again standing on wobbly legs, the Omega made his way mostly silently down the stairs to the main level of the apartment. Shuffling into the kitchen, following the sound of music and the delicious smells of frying bacon and coffee brewing, he saw Tony busily making breakfast. 

Bucky yawned a bit then, adorably scratching his tummy through half of it, and Tony saw it and just melted. Fucking melted. Because the Omega was too soft and cute and all Tony wanted to do is hug him. But, Tony refrained, although he did come over once his hands were free and scented Bucky lightly, mumbling a good morning. 

"Time is it?" Bucky asked, yawning again when the Alpha pulled away. The Omega figured it was still morning but he'd forgotten to check the time before heading downstairs.

"About ten thirty. You slept pretty good. All of us did. You feeling better?" Tony asked, scenting the air a bit again just to be sure.

Bucky rumbled at the act, but didn't get as irritated like normal. Instead, he sat down gratefully at the kitchen table, still weak as a newborn foal. "A bit. No more fever. Head isn't as fogged but damn, throat is sore," Bucky admitted haltingly, not used to talking about how he felt. 

Most of his past Alphas he'd been with never cared about his needs or comforts. 

These two kept surprising him, and Bucky wondered when the other shoe would fall. If there was one. 

Scrubbing a hand sleepily over his face, he accepted some honey green tea from Tony. Once the Omega grunted in thanks, Tony forced himself not to fuss over him too much. Busying himself with finishing up breakfast, Tony said over his shoulder, "That's good to hear, well not about your throat of course. You think you can stomach some breakfast? We weren't sure if you have any allergies…"

Bucky slowly sipped the tea, feeling it soothe his throat before saying softly with a small cough, "I'm not allergic to anything. I could eat something. I'm not picky unless it's mushrooms." The Omega scrunched up his face. Mushrooms were disgusting in his opinion. Bucky would only eat those if there was no other option.

Gee, that was easy. Maybe Steve had been right the night before about him fretting over nothing. Tony smiled and said, "No mushrooms, got it." He flipped the thick slices of mouthwatering bacon over before rummaging around in the fridge for some Orange and Apple juices. Setting both on the table and giving Bucky a small glass in case he wanted some extra vitamin C intake, the Alpha came back around to the stove to finish up with the bacon before cracking some eggs. In the double oven (a gift from one of Steve’s friends Sam when they’d bought the place), Tony was warming up some coffee cake and some flakey croissants. 

Bucky poured himself some OJ and looked around at the nice sized kitchen. The older brick walls were renovated and washed in a natural white and grey texture except for around the cabinets and sink. That area was done stylishly in light blue, while the cabinets themselves were regular finished oak, with the countertops a really pretty black and grey marble. The flooring was an older style of fake white and grey marbling linoleum, topped with a thick red rug underneath the kitchen table. There were a few windows that overlooked more of the city and the building across the street, and there was also a door leading to a fire escape near one of them. 

Steve came in not long after Tony asked Bucky what kind of eggs he liked. Bucky was still debating before he finally asked hesitantly, “Can...can I have an omelet?”

Steve leaned over and scented Bucky’s forehead gently before he stretched his sore arms from shoveling snow. Bucky hummed at the attention, and watched as the big Alpha came over to start assisting Tony with making coffee. “Sure, what do you want in it? We have pretty much anything from cheese, bacon, all sorts of veggies… you name it.”

Bucky felt a bit awkward not doing a damn thing to help, but he figured that they probably didn’t mind considering he was still sick. “Um, if it’s not too much trouble, cheddar, bacon, and green pepper sounds good.”

“That does sound good,” Steve rumbled, rubbing his stomach a bit in envy before he asked Tony, “You mind making an extra one for me, dear?”

“Not at all,” Tony said with a smirk. 

Steve, no longer having much to do until Tony got finished with the omelets, headed out of the kitchen for a bit before returning with some more theraflu and cold medicine for Bucky. The Omega took up the offered meds with a small thank you. Steve then sat down and poured himself a big glass of apple juice. “Tony, you just let me know when you are ready for me to help.”

“Will do.”

The scene was so fucking domestic and if Bucky hadn’t have slept here the night before, he would have thought he’d been dreaming this all up. The interactions and love shown between both Alphas caused his chest to ache and warm in ways that he wasn’t used to. It was hard to think clearly or feel prickly and jaded while around them. In a way he envied their easy manner with one another, but also felt growing fear that perhaps this all was just a facade. That this was all fake and just to lure him in.

But, Bucky wasn’t stupid. He had dealt with all kinds of crapshoot Alphas before with their horrible schemes and agendas, and if he really thought about it, Bucky figured that the two Alphas in front of him didn’t have a mean bone in their bodies. It also kind of make him think of an old black and white Cary Grant movie that was focused on satire and over exaggerated expressions and humor. It also centered around the opposite, where two seemingly sweet old aunts were actually murderers. Scrubbing his face a bit and almost huffing in amusement as comparing the Brewster sisters from Arsenic and Old Lace to Steve and Tony, Bucky pushed those incredulous thoughts away.

Steve pulled out a rolled up newspaper, saying, “Apparently the snow hasn’t shut down Wall Street yet. Probably would have to snow another foot in order for that to happen.”

_Seriously? Who reads a newspaper nowadays besides older folks?_ Bucky couldn’t help but wonder. 

“Yeah, well, we own our own business. I’d rather be safe than sorry. Plus, it’s not like many people are going to be out and about today - or at least they shouldn’t. How much snow have we got so far?” Tony asked, sliding a finished omelet onto a plate along with several slices of bacon and some toast. 

Bucky’s mouth watered at the sight, even though he didn’t go after it, not sure if it was Steve’s or his yet. 

“Oh, I’d say about six inches. Forecasters are increasing the totals, of course. We might actually get another foot or so before it’s all said and done,” Steve explained, flipping the newspaper pages a bit. 

Tony set down the heaping plate in front of Bucky, who gaped, full on gaped at how much food there was. The Alpha snorted at his comical look and reached over to pat the Omega on his shoulder gently, saying softly, “Eat as much as you want, sweetie. If there is anything leftover, there is always tomorrow morning.”

“Th-thank you,” Bucky stammered, before his eyes started watering a bit. The two Alphas pretended not to notice to give him some emotional privacy, but Steve did get up and grab a blanket to wrap around his shoulders.

This seemed too good to be true, and Bucky wasn’t sure if he could handle it. But, he recovered his emotions and started eating the delicious food, figuring he could worry about all this tomorrow. Or when he was better.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, sorry this took so long to post! I was working on a couple of art pieces for the story, but now that they are finished, I can write more and post more (hopefully). Thank you all again for your comments and kudos. They have really been helping me out and keeping me motivated, so thank you. Here is some more fluff, and one of the art pieces I finished is in this chapter :) 
> 
> Hope you like it. Next chapter will deal with Bucky getting better, etc, and return of angst. Bring on the fluff and angst lol. (but who doesn't like more fluff and angst to be honest).

5\. 

After breakfast was consumed, complete with coffee cake and croissants, Bucky was a bit groggy, being in a food coma as well as having his cold meds go into effect. The three exchanged some small talk before they headed into the living room area to watch the local weather report. Bucky was currently underneath a warm pile of soft blankets, absently kneading the hem of one light blue crochet throw on the oversized grey couch, while Steve and Tony shared a matching loveseat, sprawled out and cuddling. 

Feeling a bit brokenly lonely for some reason, despite being in the company of the two Alphas, Bucky burrowed more into his nest, swallowing the thick lump that had lodged itself in the back of his throat. In truth, he was getting way more attention and affection from the two than he was used to receiving from any Alpha. Plus, he should be feeling smothered, not yearning for more touch and comfort. Maybe he had been alone so long that he had forgotten how good touch and praise felt. 

And now that he'd had a taste of it, it was like a deep emotion split him to his core, leaving his feelings raw and exposed. Like a gaping wound that ached, positively ached to be healed. To be filled. Bucky figured he was probably just touch starved. He knew that most Omegas craved touch and love. 

Strange how he'd forgotten that in his desire to protect himself against further harm from others, especially Alphas. 

Although Bucky yearned for Steve and Tony's care, the Omega wasn't sure if he even deserved all this. Or if all of this would turn out to be one big fantasy that would turn out bad in the end. That fear is what made him keep to himself, though the longing was just as horrid to deal with. Nuzzling into the blankets that smelled of happy Alpha pheromones, Bucky opened his mouth a bit to scent it. He was almost in a trance like state before he noticed it. 

Both Alphas were covertly watching him with small, bemused smiles. This was the first time Bucky was openly scenting something. And it made them feel all kinds of happy. Despite the meds in his system making him calmer and docile, Bucky muttered, "Shut up."

"Mmmm what was that?" Steve asked, smile spreading on his face at how adorable Bucky was being.

"Sun shining. It's _snowing_ for fuck’s sake," Bucky replied with a halfhearted scowl.

Tony barked out a laugh at that, which caused Steve to start pouting. "Can't help it." His scent didn't sour though so Bucky knew he wasn't all that butthurt.

Bucky wasn't sure why that thought both irritated him and made him feel relieved at the same time. Blaming the emotions on the meds in his system, Bucky turned his attention back to the news, not wanting to put his foot further down his throat. 

Steve sobered and nuzzled Tony's neck with a soft rumble vibrating his chest. Tony huffed out a sigh in response. 

After the news was over, Tony suggested watching some spooky old movies and Bucky wasn’t all that interested to be honest, until Steve up and said excitedly, “Oooo, can we watch the Munsters?!”

Blinking a bit at his husband, Tony huffed in amusement before he turned to arch a brow in Bucky’s direction. “What do you think, Count Snot-ula? The Munsters ok?”

Bucky let out a soft snort at the apt nickname of his current state, before he rubbed his face and rasped, “Munsters are ok.”

Though what it sounded like was “Mah----st---rs are Oh---kay”. Shit, he was losing his voice. “Oh you poor thing,” Tony said, before turning to Steve. “Babe, can you get him some cough drops? Bucky, do you want lemon or cherry flavored?”

Bucky looked at Tony and Steve helplessly before he finally shrugged, as if to say ‘whatever works’. Steve nodded and left the room while Tony rummaged around their extensive DVD collection for the Munsters. Bucky blinked at him, wishing he could appreciate the view more of the saucy little minx’s ass as he bent down, but perhaps it was a good thing he was too sick to do so. Tony found the box DVD and was almost done setting up the Blu-Ray when Steve returned with a pack of Riccola cough drops.

“Oh, if you have never had these before, fair warning, they really, really clear out your sinuses and throat. But it’s kind of painful at first before the soothing happens,” Steve warned as he handed the pack to Bucky.

Bucky grunted a little in thanks, and fiddled with the wrapper of one for a frustrating amount of time before he was able to pop the little ‘candy’ into his mouth. At first it tasted like a normal piece of candy, and then suddenly there was a sharp burst of bitter flavor that stung his tongue, sinuses, and throat. God, did it burn. It burned so bad that his whine carried over the theme song of the Munster’s first episode.

“You gave him the menthol ones?” Tony assumed, reaching down to touch Bucky’s shoulder to make sure he was ok.

“Yeah, thought it would help the most,” Steve said sheepishly, awkwardly standing in the middle of the room warring with himself in wanting to both sit back down in the loveseat and also to help soothe the Omega in distress. 

“It’s ok. Just took me by surprise,” Bucky coughed a bit, blinking his eyes furiously to keep them from watering. Damn that stuff packed a punch. “Need to buy me some of these when I get a chance. Fuck me.” 

Tony let out a soft laugh at that, and gently pet Bucky’s hair comfortingly before he started to withdraw to go back to the loveseat. Bucky would swear later that it was because of all the meds he was on, but the Omega reached out and grabbed Tony’s wrist, keeping it firmly on his head. “Please….Alpha…. _Please stay_.”

Tony swallowed a bit, and let out a soft rumbling sigh in defeat. In truth, he knew he and Steve were being too sweet on Bucky, especially while the poor man was under the influence of his cold and the meds he was taking. But, the Omega just begged to be held and cuddled, and though he knew in his heart that he should back off and give the man time to adjust to his own feelings, he just couldn’t resist. He couldn’t resist those dreamy pleading blue eyes. 

“You want just me or both me and Steve?” Tony asked, wanting to be sure. He sat down next to the Omega, carefully avoiding touching him too much.

“Both. Both is good,” Bucky mumbled, releasing Tony’s hand so the Alpha could run his fingers through his hair in a gentle pet. “Just...just need to be held right now.”

“Tony….” Steve warned, but broke off when Bucky flat out glowered at him. 

“Look, I get it. I am a stranger, I am sick, and I’ve probably already infected you both with my germs, but I… I want this. I do. Whatever I say after this, I...I want this. Need it. Please,” Bucky asserted, before dissolving into a coughing fit.

“I’ll remember you said that,” Steve muttered half heartedly, before getting onto the couch on the other side of Bucky, opening up his arms for the Omega.

Bucky scootched his blanket burrito’d body over and landed with a whump against Steve’s embrace, burrowing into the Alpha’s chest like he was the best fucking pillow on the planet. Steve let out a soft oof before he sighed in contentment, reaching down to pet Bucky’s hair comfortingly. After looking on with a fond eye for a long minute, Tony grabbed an extra blanket to wrap around himself and snuggled up with Bucky on his other side.

Steve tucked his feet under Bucky’s legs and settled in, well used to having a tinier mate cuddle with him like this - though much lighter. Bucky may still need meat on his bones but he was definitely bigger than Tony. 

It wasn’t long after Bucky settled a bit more under the attentions of both Alphas, breathing in their calm scents that he fell asleep. Both Tony and Steve pretended not to notice and continued to watch the Munsters, while the snow outside kept piling up.

### 

Bucky slept for a long time, only stirring a bit when Tony had to get up and go see about fixing some dinner and to check on the snow outside, which was still falling in big fat flakes. Steve looked down at the sleeping Omega nestled up against his chest like a cuddly koala, one of his hands pressing adorably up against the Alpha’s left pec. The Alpha rumbled softly, feeling content. However, when he looked up at Tony, who had just walked back into the living room, his mood dampened by the expression on his husband’s face.

He made to speak, but Tony shushed him softly and handed him a cell phone so they both could talk without waking Bucky. 

_Snow is at least a foot deep now, maybe more. After dinner you will probably have to shovel more._

Steve scowled, but nodded and typed a reply.

_Not surprised. Glad you are fixing dinner a bit early. _

Though in truth, with all the thick snow clouds around, it almost looked later than it was. Tony took the phone from him and smiled, typing a response. Once he handed the phone back to Steve, he straightened and went back to getting the meal prep done and in the oven. He had decided on stuffed shells in a red sauce, along with some roasted lemon butter asparagus, and flakey ciabatta rolls to use for garlic bread - since they still had power. He also whipped up a salad and made sure to warm up some leftover stew broth for Bucky to be able to dip his bread into. 

He wasn’t sure if the Omega would be able to taste much with his sore throat and tastebuds shot to hell, but at least it would be warm and filling. The Stuffed shells were made out of manicotti shells stuffed with four kinds of cheeses - sharp cheddar, mozzarella, parmesan, and mizithra, and cooked hamburger. In the centers Tony put a black olive for flavor. After he layered the noodles down on a bed of homemade tomato sauce, he covered the shells with remaining cheese, hamburger and olives, followed by another layer of sauce. 

Once everything was put in the oven or in the fridge depending on the prepping, Tony had about an hour to wait while the shells cooked. Heading back into the living room after setting a timer, he smiled a bit at the adorable scene that awaited him. Bucky had stretched out in his absence, but hadn’t let go of Steve. Their legs were entwined now, and Bucky was fully laying on Steve, blankets still swaddled all around him, especially the blue crochet blanket. Tony took back up his own blanket and managed to get around the tangle of legs so he could cuddle back up with Bucky and Steve. It was a miracle all three fit on the couch so spread out.

It had been a good idea on Steve’s part buying the thing due to how long his legs were. 

Steve settled in a bit more and flipped back on the TV on a low volume setting. 

Bucky stirred slightly, but then quieted, letting out a soft contented sigh.

Tony shared a knowing look with Steve. They didn’t have to say anything. The message was clear. 

They were falling head first for the Omega. 

And they’d barely known him for a few weeks - not even a handful of days if one only counted the times they had interacted with him. 

But, somehow, it wasn’t as frightening as it seemed.

Maybe it was fate. Or, perhaps they were just responding to an Omega in need. Either way it went, Steve and Tony didn’t really care. As long as Bucky wanted them or needed them, they’d be there for him. And, if once he was well and healthy, if he truly wanted to form a relationship with them, then that would be ok. If not, they’d have to deal with it the best they could.

But, for now, they were content to care for Bucky as if he was their own.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD, you GUYS are AMAZING! ;_; thank you so much for your comments and kudos. I love you all. Bring on a bit more angst and a bit of a cliffie at the end (sowies). Hope you enjoy the chapter. <3

6.

Bucky woke to the feel of a gentle shake on his shoulder and the smell of happy Alphas and something else that smelled delicious. Someone had cooked - probably Tony, considering Bucky was hanging on to his human Alpha Steve Pillow like an octopus. Snorting a bit as he woke, ugh had he been snoring? - the disgruntled Omega rubbed his eyes and face, getting sleep crud off of him. 

Steve rumbled softly and absently handed him a wet wash cloth. Accepting it with a grunt in thanks, Bucky wiped his face better and blinked owlishly up at the amused Alpha. Bucky was half tempted to tell him that he was being a goofball lunatic, but that would have been rude. Plus, he was still in the Alpha’s arms and using him as a pillow. He guessed he should be grateful - and he was. 

Just, waking up after a nap was _almost_ worse than waking up in the morning. Bucky whined a bit and accepted a mug of tea from Tony, grateful that SOMEONE wasn’t looking at him like he hung the fucking moon and stars. Jesus fucking Christ, forget he even _thought_ that because low and behold, the other Alpha in the room was now beaming at him.

Flushing a bit under the attention, Bucky sipped the tea slowly and after clearing his throat, he mumbled a soft, “Spank you very clutch.”

Steve, this time, was the one to bark out a laugh, his chest heaving and nearly jostling Bucky around enough to almost spill his tea. Not used to hearing such a barking CACKLE of a laugh, Bucky immediately scowled at the perpetrator. Steve laughed even harder, causing Bucky to really want to slug him or kiss him or both.

And wasn’t that a fucking dilemma? 

Steve leaned in and scented Bucky’s cheek before rumbling out softly, “You are friggin’ adorable, Buck.”

“Am not,” Bucky said petulantly, almost ready to let Steve have it. 

“Oh, we bet you have your dark side too, dear. We just think you are cute,” Tony admitted. Then when the Omega flushed scarlet, Tony smirked and promptly placed a heaping plate of food in Bucky’s lap. “There is stuffed shells, with olives in the middle and lots of cheese and hamburger, and garlic bread, and asparagus and -” Tony broke off when he noticed Bucky starting to scarf down the food as if it was the best tasting stuff on the planet. “Well, that solves me wondering if you’d like it. Steve, I think we have a bottomless pit of an Omega.”

“Shut up,” Bucky rumbled in between bites, being careful to swallow his food before trying to speak. That would have been rude, not to mention nasty if he sprayed food particles all over one of his hosts. He might not have had the best childhood but he had been taught manners.

Steve sighed and accepted a plate of his own from Tony since he was cemented underneath Bucky. However, once Tony sat and they all started eating, Bucky suddenly needed to pee worse than a dog that had been in the car for a seven hours straight trip. Bucky put down his stuff and nearly tripped over his blankets in trying to get up from the couch. Steve helped him a bit and Bucky grunted in thanks before he staggered out of the room towards the main floor bathroom.

After peeing for what seemed like a fucking hour, Bucky whined and looked down at his cock as it finally finished it’s business. That was some marathon pissing. After finishing up and washing his hands and face, Bucky blearily looked at himself in the mirror and grunted. He looked like a friggin Fraggle Rock punk. But, at least his throat wasn’t as bad as it had been, and his sinuses were sore but clear. Maybe he was on the mend?

He sure as hell hoped so. Because even though he didn’t mind being doted upon by the two kind Alphas, he would rather be healthy and back home. As he towel dried his hands off, Bucky sighed, feeling an aching pit at the thought of leaving this place, where it felt like a fairy tale, where he was warm and safe. 

But, he wasn’t stupid. He felt guilty enough as it was taking advantage of Tony and Steve’s good hospitality and strong Alpha instincts. Better to go ahead and head home once the snow cleared enough for him to do so. Plus, he had money hidden in his little safe under the floor board. He’d rather go ahead and make sure it was unmolested due to his absence. 

Looking up again at his reflection, Bucky felt sudden sadness. This was a fairy tale, and his time here was almost up. It was just a dream. Maybe at some point the Alphas would still be interested in hiring him on, but Bucky felt like he owed them both way too much to even begin to think about paying them back. With a heavy sigh, the Omega left the bathroom, wishing he had the strength to push the Alphas away for the remainder of his time here.

If the two Alphas sensed his dour and melancholy thoughts, they didn’t mention it. However, Tony was the one this time to cuddle Bucky into his lap, despite the Omega being taller than him. Once they finished up, Steve took up the dishes and washed them, and Tony gently scented Bucky behind the ear. 

“You are welcome to stay here for as long as you want, Bucky. If there is ever a need for you to find help, you can always find it here,” Tony said, smiling slightly when Bucky let out a hitched sigh, and suddenly he got a hug from the Omega in thanks. 

Tony stroked Bucky’s hair for a bit, letting out soothing rumbles as the Omega warred with his emotions. By the time Steve came back, Bucky was feeling better, but still holding on to Tony like a lifeline. 

“Well, Glomper-stilskin, do you want to watch a movie?” Tony asked. 

Bucky shrugged and burrowed his face more into Tony’s chest. Steve stretched out his legs and gently bumped his feet up against Bucky’s legs, making the Omega smile in spite of everything. The Alpha snickered and asked, “So, you pick it, Buck.”

“Why are you guys so nice to me?” Bucky asked in a soft mumble, truly heartbreakingly confused.

“Because it’s what we do. Besides, don’t sell yourself short. You are an amazing person Bucky. I don’t know you that well, but from what I do know, I know that. You work hard, and even if you weren’t an Omega, or weren’t sick, we would still treat you like you should be treated. Like a human being.” Steve folded his arms across his chest and added, “Whatever you think this is, it’s not charity. We don’t just pick up random people up and stuff them full of food whenever we feel like it. You are a good person, Bucky. And often times, good people don’t live, they just exist. So, if we can help you out a little bit, then that’s fine with us. And at the end of the day you feel you never want to see us again, that’s your choice.”

“NO!” Bucky rasped, suddenly tightening his hold on Tony. Tony rumbled soothingly in response.

Bucky loosened his grip and swallowed. Damn, what was he doing? Mentally shaking himself out of the thought of never seeing the two Alphas again, the Omega said in a softer voice, “No. I wouldn’t do that to you guys. I owe you. Even if I didn’t, you guys are too sweet for your own good. Someone’s gotta hang around to protect you two because Jesus. Don’t want some fuckers to take advantage of you.”

“See? Right there? That proves our point, Bucky,” Tony said with a soft chuckle.

Bucky scowled and mumbled, “You better not get yourselves goddamned killed.”

“Well we are trying not to,” Steve said with a shit eating grin.

Bucky nudged him with his foot moodily before he settled and said simply, “Thank you.”

“Not a problem, dear,” Tony said.

### 

After watching the original Dracula, Steve stood and stretched, figuring he’d probably need to go out and do some shoveling. Bucky watched him go with a sense of helplessness. He hated being sick so he couldn’t help out. Tony noticed it, but gently nuzzled the Omega and continued to offer comfort by stroking his hair and talking quietly to him.

Tony’s soft mindless chatter lulled Bucky into a dosing state, which irritated him a bit. It seemed like all he had done that day was sleep and eat and go to the bathroom. At the same time, Bucky understood that the Alpha was keeping him calm and relaxed, so he was thankful. With his emotions at odds with eachother yet again, the Omega stayed snuggled up with the Alpha for a bit longer, just listening to the sound of Tony’s voice.

Right now he was currently on the subject of how he and Steve had met. And though it was an intriguing topic, Bucky was too out of it to really do more than grunt at Tony’s breaks in speaking. But, the Alpha didn’t seem to mind.

“So there I was, totally thinking this huge blonde dorito Alpha wouldn’t be interested in me, a total fucking nerd - and also an Alpha, but Steve actually took the initiative and asked me out. He is the absolute WORST at flirting. Did you know he actually came up to me and asked me if I wanted to go clubbing at this really seedy strip joint? Of course he’d never even been there, and neither had I, so we both ended up having to suffer through the bad crappy music for half an hour before we’d had enough and went for a diner. It was there that we got on the topic of food and recipes, digital art, and we’ve been together ever since,” Tony rambled. Smiling a bit in memory, the Alpha let out a soft chuckle. “My parents sure as hell hated Steve from the get go, thinking he was after my money. But, when my dad threatened to disown me when we both got engaged because heaven forbid I marry another ALPHA - and a nearly broke one at that, Steve just shrugged and said that I could provide for myself and he could help make ends meet too because both of us were grown ass men and didn’t need approval from any judgmental asshole father. You should have seen the look on my dad’s face. I would KILL to have had it on video. Guy was a stuck up jackass anyways.”

Finally Bucky managed to ask sleepily, “You got disowned? Fuckwad of a family.”

“Yeah, well, it happens. I never was good enough for the son of a bitch anyways. And my mother, well, she always deferred to my dad and never stood up for me or herself. So, it doesn’t really bother me much. I have Steve, who I know will never abandon me or hurt me like that - I mean have you seen him? Steve is the best guy in the world. Doesn’t matter that he’s an Alpha. Designation is just a label in my opinion. If you love someone, then fuck anyone who tells you you can’t date or love them. Yeah, people make mistakes, but that’s what life is about. You have to make mistakes in order to appreciate the good choices you make,” Tony admitted. “Before Steve I was a trainwreck. Most of the people I dated were either abusive or after my money, so it makes sense that my dad thought Steve was like all the rest. But, even I knew Steve wasn’t.”

“Steve’s too much of a fluffball Alpha. He’s like a big blond teddy bear. Like a puppy,” Bucky rumbled, almost asleep at this point. “Leaves him open to get hurt….”

“You noticed that, too? Yeah, my husband has always had the biggest heart. But, even if he looks adorable and sweet like a puppy, don’t let that fool you. He doesn’t suffer idiots and he will boot someone’s ass to the curb if he feels he needs to. That Alpha hates bullies,” Tony advised, trailing off when Bucky started snoring. With a small fond smile, the Alpha quieted and let the Omega rest.

Bucky mumbled in his sleep, "Wish I could keep you two…."

Aww. Tony swallowed against the rising emotions in him and gently snuffled Bucky's face until the Omega whined irritably at being pestered. Tony huffed and let the Omega settle again. Once Bucky's snores started up, Tony whispered, "You can, we'll just have to show you that."

But, Tony knew it wouldn't be as easy as that. Bucky seemed to have some deep seated trauma when it came to Alphas or people in general. Steve and Tony would have to tread carefully. 

Looking out of the window above the couch, he could see snow still swirling around. It was a miracle that they still had power. The street lamps were burning bright, but even they were almost lost in the storm. It made him feel a bit more content, knowing that Bucky would be with them for at least another day. The Alpha wasn’t thrilled about letting the Omega go so soon once he got back on his feet again, but he and Steve would have to. And in time, perhaps Bucky would learn to trust them.

### 

Later on that night, Bucky headed up to bed, but not without regret and longing. In truth, he was forcing himself to do this so he could feel a bit less guilty and helpless. As he lay in the nest he had made for himself in the guest room bed that he had loved so much the night before, and even felt safe in, Bucky trembled with an awful sense of sadness.

He wasn’t the only one having withdrawal symptoms. Every time the wind blew up against the apartment or they heard a sound on the stairs, the two Alphas would look at the door to their bedroom or look at eachother. At least they had eachother. Bucky had no one but himself up there in the attic. It sucked, but perhaps it was for the best.

Finally at about three in the morning, Steve huffed and put away his book he’d been reading - trying to wear himself out enough to fall asleep. He looked up when he heard a soft knock at their bedroom door. Instead of tripping over himself trying to get to said door, mindful of Tony trying to rest on the other side of him, curled up, the Alpha said a soft, “Come on in, Bucky. We haven’t been able to sleep either.”

“M’sorry,” Bucky said, poking his head inside the door. When the Alpha just gave him a small tired smile, patting the bed in between Tony and himself, Bucky hesitated for a long moment before he grumbled, “Being sick sucks.”

“Yeah, well it’s not your fault, Buck,” Tony said, stretching and yawning tiredly before making room for the Omega to crawl into bed with them.

Bucky curled up in their embrace, snuggled up against Steve’s chest and being spooned by Tony. He had drug the crochet afghan with him, so they rearranged it a bit around his shoulders before Steve turned out the light.

“For the record, if anyone gets up and is _sunshiney_ before noon imma hurt them, sick or no sick,” Bucky warned sleepily, making both Alphas chuckle. 

“Duly noted, Garfield,” Tony rumbled before burrowing his nose into Bucky’s nape, enjoying the smell of safe and calm Omega. 

The three fell asleep to the sound of each other’s heartbeats and deep breaths, the smell of content Alphas and Omega, and the feel of warmth.

### 

Several hours later had Bucky wake up to find both Alphas out of bed, but only recently. Tony was outside shoveling while Steve was now the one cooking in the kitchen, whipping up a breakfast of Belgian waffles, whipped cream, homemade syrup, and strawberry crepes. Hot tea was already on the table for him when the Omega shuffled in groggily with epic bedhead. Still, he felt 100% better than earlier that morning when he’d gotten desperate and came to snuggle with the two Alphas. This was getting ridiculous, but Bucky at least was clearheaded this morning, and his sinuses were less raw and puffy. His throat was still a bit raspy and he had an annoying cough, but at least he was now on the mend.

Slowly sipping the tea in front of him, Bucky grimaced at the smell of his own body odor. Jesus, he’d forgotten to take a shower the night before and he smelled like sweat, and the remains of sick Omega. Steve didn’t seem to mind it so much when the Alpha came over to scent his forehead tenderly in good morning. The Alpha was smiling, but not as bright as normal, which made Bucky think hard at why that was.

Finally he said softly, cradling the mug of tea between his hands, “Steve, you… you don’t have to stop being happy because of me. If you want to be all bright and awake in the morning, that’s ok. Just… I’m sorry I was out of line this morning.”

“Oh, it’s alright Buck. Regardless of what you might think, even I need some caffeine to wake me up to full ‘sunshine’,” Steve said with a chuckle, sitting down at the table with a big cup of coffee. 

Bucky looked longingly at the cup of coffee, but figured he’d better stick with the mug of tea for now. He was on the mend yes, but not completely well enough to deal with coffee. Trying to think of something to say, Bucky simply changed the subject. “Tony told me you two have been married for six years. That you told his dad off before marrying him.”

Steve nearly snorted up his coffee. The Alpha snickered and nodded. “Yeah. That wasn’t one of my finer moments, but Tony seemed to think that I was defending his honor - which I guess I was. I just can’t stand bullies. And Tony’s dad is one of the biggest assholes on the planet.”

Bucky grunted in understanding. “I, um… I just think it’s cool that you did that for him. I mean, obviously he didn’t need you fighting for him, but it’s nice that you did.” _Wish I had someone that would fight for me like that._ Bucky left that last part internal, but Steve must have sensed the mood.

The Alpha reached over and took his hand in his, gently squeezing it. “I’ll always stand up and fight against people like that. Even for someone I’ve known only for a few weeks.”

Bucky swallowed and suddenly found their joined hands very fascinating. But the tale-tell flush on his cheeks wasn’t necessarily due to still getting over his cold. Steve gave his hand another pat before he let go and resumed drinking his coffee, letting the conversation die in the silence. 

Once Tony came back in, the three ate breakfast in companionable silence, each immersed in their own thoughts. Tony finally broached the subject about the snow, which had finally stopped. “So, there is about two feet of snow out there. Will take another day or so for the city to dig out. You are welcome to stay here another night if you’d like, Bucky… even more than that. And if you ever need a place to crash later on, you can come here. Our door will always be open for you.”

“Thank you for the offer. It means alot,” Bucky admitted, rubbing his full stomach a bit. “I think I’ll stay one more night then try to head home tomorrow. I’m almost over the worst of my cold, so it’ll be good to get back.”

“Even so, don’t push yourself too hard,” Steve advised gently, smirking a bit when Bucky grunted in affirmation. 

“Anything I can help with today? I feel kind of useless to be honest,” Bucky asked, before chugging almost his entire glass of orange juice. 

Tony absently refilled his glass and said, “Well, we could always do your entry level cooking lesson during dinner if you’d like? That way if you come back and want the job - which still stands, by the way, we can start you completely on payroll.”

“Sure, that sounds ok,” Bucky said with a small smile. He wasn’t sure if he’d like cooking - for his knowledge of the subject just gave him enough to survive, but from all of the wonderful smells and food that the two Alphas made during preparation and after, it made the Omega definitely want to give it a shot.

### 

A bit later, once Bucky was out of the shower and into some fresh borrowed clothes of Steve’s - since Tony’s were too small, he was on his way back down from the attic when all the lights went out. 

_Well shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (sowie for the cliffie - yeets)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since y'all have been so sweet and amazing, I have decided to go ahead and post this chapter for you! Woohoo, two chapters in one weekend. I dunno how I managed that, but yay! Thank you all very much for your kind words and encouragement! Please keep them coming. 
> 
> Ok, so this chapter has some crack humor, some angst, some fluff, and an 'oh no'. That being said, I hope y'all are ready! Hope you all enjoy.

7.

Bucky sighed in relief when he was able to find his way to the dining and kitchen area, a few soft glows of flashlights and well lit candles on the table illuminating the area. Tony was getting one of the backup generators to work downstairs in the back of the restaurant. Steve was rummaging around in the hall closet for something, flashlight tucked in his mouth so he could use both hands.

When he spotted Bucky in the hall, he paused in pulling down a stack of board games, dominos, and cards. Putting the flashlight down, he said softly, "Hey Buck, looks like the power went out."

_No shit, Sherlock,_ Bucky thought sardonically, but aloud he just grunted in agreement. 

"Need any help with those?" He asked, reaching out to grab at least the flashlight from Steve and a teetering box of Cards Against Humanity.

Steve thanked him and handed him the box of dominos. Once Steve figured they had what he wanted out of the closet, the two headed into the kitchen and dining area to set down their games. The two Alphas had a healthy assortment of board games, that's for sure.

"So this is what Tony and I call plan B for snow storms. Though we do have back up generators and that sort of thing, we want them running as long as possible. So, to conserve energy, we mainly charge the kitchen from the restaurant and this one, and one of the bathrooms up here. In a minute I'll light us a fire in the fireplace," Steve explained.

Bucky blinked. There was a fireplace? Looking around he finally spotted that yes, there was a fireplace in the living room. Fuck, he really must have been out of it while he had been on all those meds. It was a small fireplace, but big enough to warm the living room and dining area. "Anything you want me to do to help?"

"Well, once Tony gets the power going, you could make us all a pot of coffee. But for now, just pick out a game we can play," Steve suggested.

Bucky nodded and handed Steve the flashlight and carefully pulled over the stack of games to look at, mindful to not tip over the candles lit in the middle of the table. That would just be his luck, burning down the apartment by being stupid. Bucky rubbed his face and muttered the names of the games to himself. 

There was every kind of popular board game known to man, as well as some oldies but goodies. Still, the Cards Against Humanity really called to Bucky. Flushing a bit, he picked it up and was looking through the cards for guilty pleasure when the lights came back on and Steve returned from lighting a fire. Steve snorted at his choice but shrugged. 

"Looks like a fun game," Bucky defended his choice. 

"You've never played?" Steve blinked, shocked.

"Bucky has never played CAH? Are you serious?" Tony asked, incredulous as he came to join them in the dining area, grinning like a Cheshire Cat. "Oh you poor summer child."

"Shut up," Bucky grumbled moodily. "Never had the chance. I know what it entails, so I'm definitely not a summer child."

"Aw, I didn't mean to push, dear. It's just not every day you see someone who hasn't played it yet. Oh my god the stories, the _phenomenal_ stories I could tell you about Steve and I playing this in college," Tony said, leaning in to scent Bucky a bit in apology.

Bucky sighed and allowed the scenting, trying hard not to stiffen up and ruin everything. Once the Alpha withdrew, Bucky was feeling more prickly so the Omega got up and started fixing a pot of coffee, practically drooling at the smell of good roasting coffee beans. He looked over the packet of the brew and arched a brow. 

Tony backed off more and went over to sit down next to Steve, who was watching Bucky with a quizzical look. Finally Steve huffed a sigh and leaned back in his chair, not wanting to ask the question he knew both Tony and himself were dying to ask. The Omega was entitled his privacy, especially now that he was feeling better and not as helpless as earlier. 

"You order this stuff in bulk?" Bucky asked, gesturing to the Raven's brew Dead Man's Reach pack. 

"Usually. We order it directly from the company, since that is our favorite kind of coffee. We serve it at the restaurant too, but usually do different flavors depending on the meals we cook that day. We also get our espresso from an italian company that imports here," Steve explained. "Either way we get good discounts from both companies."

Bucky nodded slowly, assimilating the information. Once the pot was done percolating, Bucky poured the three of them big mugs of the dark roast brew. The Omega slowly sipped his brew and let out a happy mewl at the taste of damned good coffee. The two Alphas snickered in amusement, but life was zen because Bucky now had coffee, so he let it go. "It's good coffee."

He was glad he'd had tea at breakfast instead of coffee because coffee on an empty stomach while sick never was a good idea. But, now, he could savor the taste and enjoy the cup of coffee without having it mess up his stomach. Sitting down with a more content smell to his scent, Bucky settled in for a round of Cards Against Humanity. 

Tony went ahead and told Bucky the rules of the game, although he knew that the Omega had read over the instructions already. Bucky appreciated the overview and huffed out a sigh when he got his first round of cards. Usually there was a minimum limit of four people playing, but that didn’t seem to matter to the Alphas. They just added a few extra cards to everyone’s hands. Bucky currently had twelve cards in his hand and he had a hard time keeping a straight face at some of the messages. 

The first black card drawn and put down by Steve made all three of them snicker a bit. 

_BREAKING: Captain America is having a scandalous affair with _______._

Bucky looked at his options. Finally choosing a white card, he added it to Tony’s face down near Steve. Steve took both cards and shuffled them a bit, making sure to look away so he didn’t know who had given him what. Once that was done, he looked at both cards. 

_A sad fat dragon with no friends._

_Poor life choices._

He pouted a bit. That first one was just sad. The second one was probably spot on, to be honest, considering what he’d known about the comic book character. But, the first one tugged at his heart strings so he chose that one. “A sad fat dragon with no friends, or Poor life choices. That was a hard one, but I am going to go with A sad fat dragon with no friends. I think that Captain America would want to make the dragon feel better.”

“You fucking sap,” Tony teased, but Bucky reached over and took up his card he won. 

Tony looked at Bucky and winked. So, the Omega thought he knew Steve so well, hmmm? Well, let’s see how he thought of Tony! 

The next card had all three bursting out laughing. 

_Honey, I have a new role-play I want to try tonight. You can be _____ and I’ll be ____._

“Ok, cough up two cards each, dears,” Tony said with a smirk.

Bucky picked a few and blushed scarlet, but slid them down next to Steve’s two face down.

Tony switched them around, not looking, and then took a peek. He was laughing out of his seat so hard he was crying. 

_Daddy’s Belt_

_My boyfriend’s stupid penis._

_Darth Vader_

_Getting your dick stuck in a Chinese finger trap with another dick._

Once he calmed down enough, Tony read the choices again and said, “Ok, this is hard. But, I am thinking You can be 'My boyfriend’s stupid penis' and I’ll be 'Getting your dick stuck in a Chinese finger trap with another dick’. Oh my god.”

Both Steve and Bucky burst out laughing. Steve rolled his eyes good naturedly and took his card ‘My boyfriend’s stupid penis’ and Bucky took his ‘Getting your dick stuck in a Chinese finger trap with another dick’. So, one point each earned. “For the record, who had Daddy’s belt?”

Bucky flushed up to his ears, causing Steve and Tony to bark out laughs. Tony asked, “Wow, Bucky, you naughty boy. Do you have a daddy kink or something?”

The Omega shrugged. “Haven’t really thought about that to be honest. Just seemed like a good card to use.”

“Fair enough,” Tony said, putting the used up card next to the prior one.

It was Bucky’s turn to choose next. He patiently drew the black card and set it down carefully on top of the others, snorting a bit in amusement.

_PornHub.com’s single most popular video features _______ and ________._

“That is definitely loaded. Two cards each please,” Bucky said with a smirk.

Both Steve and Tony snickered and made their choices, having the best poker faces in the world, the fuckers. The two Alphas put down the cards and slid them over to Bucky, who shuffled them without looking and then turned each over for a look. He let out a bark of laughter which nearly made him go into a coughing fit, and he had to grab some water before he could make his choices.

_Robert Downey Jr._

_Cockasaurus Rex: The hottest dinosaur of them all_

_Having sex on top of a pizza_

_Half-assed foreplay_

Once Bucky was able to breathe again without coughing and hacking, he deliberated on what to choose. Finally, with a blush, he picked two. “All of these are fucking priceless, but I am going to go with ‘Robert Downey Jr’. and ‘having sex on top of a pizza’.”

Steve let out a whoop and took up both cards with a grin. Tony pouted, but shrugged, figuring if he lost some points that was fine. Then he smirked. “So, Bucky, you like Robert Downey Jr., mmm?”

“Shut up,” Bucky grumbled moodily, which caused the two Alphas to start laughing. “He ages like a fucking fine wine, so shut up.”

“That he does. He’s one of Steve’s favorite actors too,” Tony admitted with an eye waggle in Steve’s direction, making the other Alpha flush a bit.

“And you can’t very well go wrong with pizza,” Bucky said.

“Nope, you can’t,” Steve said, puffing up his chest a bit.

### 

The power came back on after a few hours of being on generators. By then the trio were on their second pot of coffee and were now playing Sorry! . Bucky had learned quite a bit about the two Alphas during the hilarious rounds of Cards Against Humanity. For one thing, he was correct in thinking that Steve was a big soft Alpha and Tony a little Minx Alpha. But, he had also learned that the two were very dirty minded, and that was refreshing to see, considering how ‘goody two shoes’ they seemed on the outside. 

There was also mundane information that the Omega learned from his hosts. Steve’s favorite color was blue, and Tony’s was red. Both had freelance graphic designing jobs on the side when they weren’t otherwise occupied with their restaurant or life in general. They also loved to travel and see places. Tony and Steve usually took a two week vacation in the spring to visit family (mostly Steve’s since Tony’s were still at odds with him), and another two week vacation in the fall just to relax. They’d been all over the US as a couple before they got married as well as after, and absolutely loved mountains, forests, lakes, rivers, and the ocean. Their honeymoon had been a camping trip up in Canada.

Their next trip they were thinking about doing the following year was actually going overseas to see Europe and their roots. Bucky had told them about his own interest in seeing Europe again, considering he was half Russian and half Romanian and had been born not far from Bucharest. Of course that spawned off a huge conversation about what it was like over in Romania while he was there, yadda yadda yadda.

Bucky didn’t mind telling the Alphas a bit about his roots. That was safe to talk about, so he did so with a small reminiscent smile. But, when they got on the topic of schools and other things like that, the Omega was a bit leery about giving out that information. Especially since it brought up painful memories. Of a time right before he fell by the wayside and got lost in the shit storm of his life. 

“So, Buck, you did some college? That’s great. What area of study?” Tony asked, making sure not to prod too deeply, as the Omega’s scent was turning a bit sour. 

Steve noticed it too and carefully reached over to give the Omega a gentle pat on the back. Bucky forced himself not to stiffen under the Alpha’s attention, knowing that Steve wouldn’t hurt him, but it was hard to do so. Finally he responded as he drew a card, “Yeah, I studied astronomy and earth sciences. I had wanted to be a storm chaser or meteorologist at one point when I was younger, but it never panned out.”

“Ah, that’s ok, Buck. Not much of us actually use our degrees regardless of what they tell you,” Tony said. “We just got lucky. And hey, even graphics design is only a hobby of ours, not really a career choice. Working the restaurant we have found is our passion. So, do whatever you want, Bucky. Whatever interests you? Go for it.”

“I almost did….” Bucky trailed off, before he shakily finished his turn and Steve quickly changed the subject so the Omega could collect his thoughts.

“Ok, oops, SORRY dear,” Steve said, replacing one of Tony’s guys with his own, causing the other Alpha to huff in mock irritation. “What’s your favorite thing to do, Bucky?”

“In general?” Bucky asked. When Steve nodded, the Omega thought for a bit before he responded, “To be honest, my favorite thing to do is curl up in a comfy chair with a pile of blankets, petting a cat or a dog in my lap, drinking a mug of hot cocoa, and read a book or watch the sunset out of a window. Sounds kind of corny, but it’s nice to chill once in a while without stress of life holding me down. I also like going on small hikes. Backpacking sounds nice, if there’s a bathroom nearby.”

Tony perked up at that and poked Steve. “See? I told you that roughing it in the boonies isn’t all that much of a fun thing unless there is a working toilet nearby. Bathing in a river may be refreshing, but trying to squat and shit out in nature is NOT my idea of fun.”

Steve rolled his eyes. “Here we go again.”

“I am dead serious, Steve. The next time we go camping, we are either 1) bringing a goddamned camper, or 2) having our base point at an actual campsite that has working facilities. Our days of sleeping in the dirt and shitting behind bushes is over.” Tony blinked at his husband owlishly before he turned and spotted Bucky honest to God belly laughing but silent, so his shoulders were shaking hard.

Steve pouted and shrugged. “Ok, fine. But, if we go on long hikes, we may not have a choice in going to the bathroom in the ‘boonies’.”

“Ok, you listen here, Sasquatch,” Tony said, trying to keep from laughing himself, “I don’t mind going on long hikes. As long as I don’t eat a fuck ton of beans and berries before the hike, I can be fine with pissing in the bushes. I am just saying, when we actually sleep I want working facilities and a bed, or a tent near said facilities, ok? You aren’t the one who has to deal with all the fucking bitch ass mosquitos that literally want to bite my ass to a bloody pulp. I swear they have a friggin’ homing beacon out for my blood. I don’t know why they don’t like your ass. It’s bigger and tighter than mine so it should be just as delicious.”

“Ok, fine, Tones,” Steve rumbled soothingly and tugged Tony over a bit awkwardly around the table to give him a gentle scent and kiss on the lips.

Once the two finished, they spotted Bucky giving them a small amused smile. “What?” Both asked in unison.

“You both are adorable,” Bucky said, before he added as an afterthought, “And the biggest dorks I know.”

Both Alphas burst out laughing at that. 

After that, the mood lightened to an easy congenial one that even lasted up through dinner. Bucky stood idly behind Steve, watching his every move as the Alpha prepared homemade pizza, and even helped chop up some veggies for a kitchen sink type of salad. The salad had romaine and iceberg lettuce, tomatoes, spinach, radishes, celery, carrots, cucumbers, green and red bell peppers, baby corn on the cobs, cauliflower, broccoli, sunflower seed kernals, crumbled bacon pieces, cheddar, mozzarella, apple slices, olives, and almonds. Bucky’s hands hurt after the big gargantuan bowl of salad was finished, but he felt satisfied that he at least had helped in the prep work.

Tony came by and gave him a gentle hug and nuzzle on the cheek, saying, “That is one devilishly looking salad, Bucky. You did a good job, Omega.”

Bucky flushed under the attention and rumbled softly, shyly scenting the Alpha back a little before the two parted. Steve pouted, holding a spatula in one hand for the hamburger and pepper concoction he was stir frying up for the pizza, and said, “Don’t I get a hug?”

“Awww, you big baby,” Tony said in exasperation, before going over to give his husband a hug and nuzzle. Once that was done, Steve was still pouting in Bucky’s direction.

Bucky rolled his eyes and reached over and tugged the other Alpha into his arms for a hug and gentle scent. 

Biggest. Soft. Alpha. Ever.

In all honesty, cooking wasn’t so bad if he knew what he was doing. Bucky was a fast learner and liked working with his hands. He also liked the fact that both Alphas didn’t hover around him while he was trying to chop up ingredients. Every once in a while they would come by and critique his work gently, showing him a different way that may or may not be better, but for the most part they left him work on his own. That had been a nice surprise. The kitchen was also big enough for all three of them working. Bucky knew that the restaurant kitchen was even bigger, which would be advantageous if he ever decided to work for the two Alphas.

More and more he was thinking about doing so. It didn’t seem like it would be that difficult. Plus, if he worked as a cook, then he would get a base salary and wouldn’t have to worry about tips, or trying to please asshole patrons. Still, he would go ahead and try out both areas just in case he liked both. With that thought in mind, Bucky hummed softly to himself as he watched Steve roll out dough and when the Alpha started talking or explaining things he would quiet and listen dutifully. After washing his hands a third time in the span of a half hour, Steve gave Bucky a big roll of dough to pat out and flatten. This part was a bit more difficult and Bucky ended up getting dough stuck to his hands before he remembered to sprinkle flour on them before working further. 

He made sort of a lopsided pizza crust, but both Alphas were beaming at him and giving him encouragement, so that helped. Afterwards, Steve gave him a few suggestions on how to flatten out the crust a bit more so it would bake better and Bucky figured that the end result was way better than he’d thought, so that was a plus. Now, what Bucky really found he loved, was putting the sauce, cheese, pepperoni, and sausage and pepper mixture on top of the dough once it was out of the oven and ready for fixings. There was something calming about spreading out sauce on a spoon around the inner areas of the crust. Sprinkling meat and cheese all around evenly, by the time Bucky was done making his first ever homemade pizza, he was actually a whole lot less edgy and stressed.

Who knew that cooking could be therapeutic? Bucky wasn’t stupid. He knew that he would probably have epic failures and a lot more stress to be had later on when cooking, but the feeling of making something perfectly? That was totally nice and zen. So, fucking, zen. 

It helped that it smelled really good cooking, too. 

And the sampling, fuck, that was epic too. Taste testing the homemade sauce and the grated cheese, just, yeah, Bucky was going to turn into a hippo if he wasn’t careful. Not that he would really care. The food was just that good. Once the pizzas were done cooking and everyone had slices on their plates along with bowls of salad with homemade Italian dressing, the three actually ate at the table and enjoyed the mouthwatering scents and tastes of their hard work. 

“So, what do you think, Bucky? You think you might want to try working for us a few days a week - or whenever you have the time to?” Tony asked, hoping against hope he wasn’t overkilling the prodding.

Bucky didn’t seem to mind. In fact, the Omega just smiled a bit and said, “Yeah, I’d like that. I really think it’d be a good opportunity for me, but I’ll need to make sure I can work around my Shield schedule first.”

“Good idea. Plus, you are still on the mend. Why don’t you take a week and get all that stuff sorted once you are back home, and then give us a call or let us know, etc,” Steve advised.

Bucky nodded, taking a huge bite of his own pizza, enjoying all the bursts of flavors dancing along his tongue before swallowing. Yep. He could so get used to this.

### 

Meanwhile, at Bucky’s apartment complex…..

Alexander Pierce scowled a bit as he got out of his fancy limo, looking up at the complex that looked run down. He had big plans for the place, and if the patrons of the complex didn’t like it, well, then that was too bad. The city was putting pressure on him to renovate the complex, so he might as well get it all done at once instead of waiting around for people to vacate their homes. It’s not like any of the poor shits had money to live elsewhere. 

He nodded to Sitwell, “Make sure it’s done before the holidays. I want to start renovating in three weeks. Bend the rules if you have to.”

“Yes sir,” Jasper Sitwell said nervously, pulling out a stack of papers to start handing out to the patrons. 

“And if any person gives you grief about this, evict them permanently,” Pierce continued, smirking a bit at the thought of some poor asshole trying to refuse to vacate. If push came to shove, he’d remove the people using bodily force.

This complex was going to look like the others, pristine when finished, and then, when everything was all said and done, he’d get better higher paying patrons to replace the others that couldn’t afford the price hikes. With that thought in mind, figuring that the riffraff around his buildings would soon disappear in the coming months, Pierce walked inside the leasing office, ready to do some irrevocable changes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for your kudos and comments! I greatly appreciate them :) 
> 
> And now, here is where a lot of you have been waiting for. Some angst, some fluff, and smut. ;)

8.

The following day had Bucky leaving the two married Alphas, feeling sad and reluctant but hopeful on his way home. The power had come back on late the night before and Bucky had been able to sleep on his own. That had been difficult but needed. 

Now, he was sipping out of a tall travel mug of coffee, sighing a bit as he looked out at people finishing digging out of the snow. Fury was going to give it another day before opening Shield again. They'd be really busy tomorrow so all hands would be needed. 

The Alphas had reluctantly sent Bucky off with somber smiles, mutual scenting, hugs, and lots of food. Bucky figured he had enough food to last him a few days. 

Once Bucky got home, the Omega noticed a few notices on other people's apartments and arched a brow, but didn't think anything of it. The apartment complex often gave out notices every month for service numbers and announcements. His door was clean, so he shrugged and headed inside, using the front door for once. 

His home was unmolested, thank heavens, although a couple of black birds were making a home on one of his window ledges. Paying them no mind, Bucky cranked on the heat a bit higher, and headed over to check the floorboard for his tin of money. Relieved that it was still there, the Omega put away his food in the fridge and curled up with a book. 

It was so quiet, even with his rowdy neighbors, and the sound of traffic below. Bucky drew his hoodie closer around him, taking comfort in the lingering scent of Steve and Tony in it. Pulling up his phone, feeling a bit lonely, the Omega sent Steve and Tony a text saying he made it in ok. 

He almost put in that he missed them, but then deleted it, figuring that might come off as pathetic. Turning his attention back to his book, he got engrossed. It wasn't long before he got a response from Steve. 

_That's good to hear, Buck. If you need anything, let us know._

Feeling a bit better, Bucky snuggled in and read his book.

On the other side of town, the two Alphas were attempting to work on some freelance designs. They had already done prep work for the following day for the restaurant. So, there was little left to do in the scheme of actual work besides cleaning up the guestroom. But, both Tony and Steve weren't ready for that just yet, missing the Omega quite a bit.

After Steve caught Tony blankly staring at his computer screen a few times, he sighed and admitted, "This sucks."

Tony grunted in agreement, sipping his coffee. "It does. But, we had to let him go. Bucky is an independent Omega and we don't want to smother him and make him not want to see us again."

The other Alpha pouted but nodded. "It still sucks."

Rumbling softly, Tony stood and stretched before crossing the room to where Steve was. He gave his Alpha husband a hug and nuzzle. "We've fallen pretty hard, havent we?"

Steve nodded with a sad sigh. "Yeah. It's going to be hell waiting to see what Bucky does in the future. But, absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Tony would have ragged on Steve for being a total sap if it wasn't for the fact that he felt the same way. 

Bucky had come barreling into their lives like a Tasmanian devil and had changed it all around. 

"How about we order one or two aprons for Bucky? He seemed pretty serious about working here once his schedule at Shield settles," Tony suggested.

"Good idea. And I know just what verbiage to put on them," Steve said with a small impish smirk.

### 

The next few weeks flew by including the passing of Halloween, each week Bucky delivering for The Hangry Pasta, and each time getting hugs, nuzzles, food, coffee, and warm discussion. More than a few times Bucky would send random texts to the Alphas when he was lonely or frustrated. The Alphas continued to be kind and caring to him, and little by little Bucky was starting to ease up around them. 

The fall was getting colder, darker, and though Bucky had fully recovered from his cold, he was nervous about what was going around in his apartment complex. Two surrounding buildings had already been emptied of the inhabitants and were now under renovations. He wasn't sure why, because every time he went by the leasing office to ask what was going on, it was insanely busy or closed. Not wanting to worry the two friendly Alphas of his problems or concerns, he stayed quiet, and continued to work. 

Things had finally settled at Shield at least, so he was able to take home some hiring papers from The Hangry Pasta. He had been getting more shifts lately at Shield due to the upcoming holidays, but he still had some time off to zen or work at The Hangry Pasta, so why not? Looking over the paperwork one night, two weeks before Thanksgiving, Bucky felt the tail tell signs of his upcoming heat. Shit, it was early this year.

With a small whine, Bucky tried to ignore it and look over the papers in front of him. On one hand, if his two week long heat started in a day or so, he'd be done just in time for Black Friday, which would be a really good paycheck day. On the other hand, he might not be able to start working for The Hangry Pasta for another few weeks. Suddenly he heard someone near his door, tagging something onto it. Shit.

Standing up, feeling trepidation, the Omega headed to his door, and once he heard the person head back down the stairs, he opened it to review the notice.

It was a temporary Eviction notice for remodeling which would take place in two weeks. Letting out a soft sigh, he debated what to do. He probably could stay with the Alphas for a bit until the renovations were done if he told them the situation. Still, he didn't trust the notice, noting that his neighbors were already packing across the hall. Narrowing his eyes, Bucky headed inside and started throwing his important papers and lock box into duffels along with some spare clothes. 

Putting in a few of his favorite and precious items from his childhood along with the new hire papers, Bucky put everything into his truck. He had to work, so he went ahead and did so, feeling a sick feeling in his gut. By the time he got back home, his apartment had been ransacked and a permanent eviction notice plastered on the door. With trembling hands, he walked in, seeing his furniture gone.

In fact, _most_ of his stuff was gone. 

He'd been smart in taking his most precious items with him when he'd left for work that morning. 

Feeling a deep heat and fire start burning in his gut, making slick form between his ass cheeks, Bucky numbly called Steve, too shocked to process what had just happened.

### 

“Hey Tony, can you get the door? I think it might be Bucky. He sounded pretty upset on the phone earlier,” Steve mentioned over his shoulder, sighing as he put three goddamned 32 pound turkeys in the extra freezer in their apartment. He liked buying them early  
because that way they had the pick of the crop, sort to speak but this year he'd been lazy. This was for Thanksgiving, and possibly New Years, since he tended to go for fried chicken and honey baked ham on Christmas. He’d bought the biggest turkeys he could find of their favorite brand just in case they could convince Bucky in coming over and spending a few (or all) of the holidays with them. 

And if the Omega said no, well, then they could always add the leftover turkeys to the stock they usually got every year for the restaurant. Sliced roast or breaded turkey with gravy, mashed potatoes, and cranberry cobbler always were smash hits during the holidays. 

“Oh? Is he ok?” Tony asked, finishing up putting away some fresh laundried towels in their main bathroom. He made his way to the door before Steve had a chance to respond. And there it was, as soon as Tony opened the door, a gush of heat scented pheromones came inside their home.

Bucky was fiddling with his backpack, looking panicked and a bit sheepish. “Sorry for the short notice… if I had anywhere else to go….”

“Oh Bucky, honey, what happened?” Tony asked, not being able to help tugging the Omega into his arms for a gentle scenting. It was hard to keep from nuzzling into the other man’s scent glands, but the Alpha managed. Consent was a big thing in his and Steve’s book, no matter what.

An Alpha who couldn’t hold his or her urges during heat or rut was a dumbass and utter knothead.

Bucky let out a squeak at the hug, but then melted into Tony’s embrace, feeling like yes, he had made the right choice in coming here. Swallowing carefully at the scent of concerned but horny Alpha, Bucky allowed the contact for a bit more before he pulled away. “I uh, I told Steve on the phone that, that my landlord is a dumbass and decided to close the entire apartment complex for remodeling. I was evicted, and my shit was SOLD or given away without my permission while I was at work today. They are supposed to give me at least a 48 hour notice of eviction, and they didn’t even do that. And with… with my heat coming on… I can’t stay at a shelter. I just can’t.”

“Shhh, ok sweetheart,” Tony soothed Bucky, backing up to let the other male come inside the apartment. “You can stay here as long as you like. We were even thinking about renting the upstairs bedroom through the winter, so you are welcome to it if you want it. No pressure though. And tell me the name of the place that you were staying in. My best friends Rhodey and Pepper are the best defense attorneys around.”

“Pierce Apartments and thank you so much,” Bucky said, fighting against tears. He’d already ugly cried in the truck on the way there, being all hormonal due to his heat starting, and it was more along the lines of not because he was scared and sad to lose his home, but mainly because he’d wanted to go murder those assholes at Pierce Apartments. And it was hard, so hard not to turn his truck back around and go confront the assholes. In truth, he couldn’t afford to go to jail, so here he was.

If he hadn’t been able to reach Steve, he didn’t even want to think about what he might have been forced to do for the next two weeks of utter heat hell. 

Living in his truck wouldn’t have been an option with how cold it was now outside, and the half-way houses for Omegas in need weren’t great. He was glad the inner cities had them, but Bucky had already been in those places before and had sworn to himself he’d never use them again if he could help it. 

Steve finished putting away some extra food stuffs in the fridge and came to join them, helping Tony take the distraught Omega’s coat and hanging it up in the hall closet. God, that scent was mouthwatering. Letting out a comforting rumble, Steve pulled the Omega in for a gentle nuzzle and scenting on the side of his face, well away from where he actually wanted to pay attention to. Bucky scented him back with a small exasperated but fond huff before the two pulled away. 

“Ok, so grocery list. I know it’s not really ideal right now - no buts, Bucky, you can always pay us back when you are able. What is it you need right now to get through your heat?” Tony asked, in a no nonsense tone of voice, leading the Omega back up the stairs to the attic guest room just in case Bucky forgot where it was. 

Steve followed diligently, though he did pull out a small notepad to write down a list of things Bucky might need.

Once Bucky got in the room, he nearly tripped over Tony’s feet, so intent on getting somewhere he knew was safe - the bed he liked so much. Tony gently steadied him, and gulped because the Omega’s nose was rammed right in one of his scent glands. Shit.

“Well...this is awkward,” Tony rasped.

Bucky let out a soft whine, enjoying Tony’s scent a bit too much. He felt a gush of slick flood his briefs and his whine turned in to a mewl, which caused Steve to growl lowly in response. 

“Okay, then. You um… you are further along than um… than I thought,” Tony said, trying to keep a level head in the midst of all the wild pheromones mixing in the air. 

And Steve, the poor Alpha, his scent was shooting off the walls at the sight of both his mate and prospective mate together scenting. Licking suddenly way too dry lips, Steve bit his lower lip and grounded out, “Tony….”

“Yeah, ok. Ok, whew, man. Down you two, Jesus Fucking Christ,” Tony hissed out, with great reluctance, pushing Bucky away from him with trembling hands.

“Fuck me,” Bucky hesitantly demanded. At both Steve and Tony’s gaping shocked looks, he growled and grit out an explanation, “Look, like you said, I am further along than planned, but it’s not like any of us can help it. You both seem to like me, and for whatever reason why that is, I don’t really fucking care. Truth is, I can’t keep trying to distance myself from you two, and I know out of all the Alphas I have dealt with in my life, you two are the best, kindest, irritatingly sweetest I’ve ever met. And I know you won’t hurt me. I don’t know how I know, but I do. So please… if you want to go ahead and reject me, I understand. You don’t know me much but -”

Steve muffled Bucky’s tirade with his lips, kissing the Omega with surprising gentleness, before he reached down, grabbed ahold of Tony’s hips, and pushed them both up against him hard. The resounding grunts and moans that were released due to the act heated things up. He could feel Bucky’s hard bulge against his thigh and damn, did it feel so, fucking good.

Absently, Steve tossed his notebook and pen to the floor, reaching up with his free hand to card his fingers tenderly through Bucky's hair.

Tony let out a soft laugh as the two parted, breathless and smelling of deep heat and rut arousal. “Well, let’s just say, Bucky, both Steve and I discussed possibly courting you. And well, we know enough about you to know that we want you. Want you bad. We’ll get you through your heat, but once that’s over, we all are overdue for a long ass discussion on boundaries and intentions. We clear?”

“Yes, perfectly clear. Now, fucking me would be great. And this. OFF,” Bucky demanded, tugging on Steve’s shirt with an aroused scowl plastered on his heat sweaty face. 

“Don’t mind if I do,” Steve said with a wicked smirk before he reached down and with one hand ripped his shirt off of his body with the ease of a monkey peeling a banana. 

And hell, when Bucky looked at Steve’s thick pecs and washboard abs, did his brain SIN in so many ways. Oh lord have mercy, because Bucky was going to indulge and be indulged in so hard he wasn’t going to be able to walk for a month, much less a week if that. 

"Touch him, baby. Fall in love with those sleek but firm muscles. I've fucked between them more than a few times. I guarantee you'll love them just as much as I do," Tony encouraged Bucky, reaching down to grip the Omega's hips possessively. Bucky let out a soft aroused growl and reached up to cup Steve's pecs, marveling at the feel of them.

They made his mouth water. 

The large Alpha grunted softly under the attention, nosing his way down Bucky's stubble cheek to his neck. He followed the heat smell to where the Omega's sensitive scent glands were, eliciting a gasp from Bucky when his two day old beard rubbed over them. God, Bucky smelled so damned delicious. Feeling his thickening cock ache at the base where his knot was, Steve growled, jerking his hips sharply against Bucky's and making him let out a needy whine.

"God you two are hot," Tony murmured, before he stretched up on his toes to nuzzle the other side of Bucky's neck, nipping the mostly untouched scent glands there. Bucky let out a soft, broken grunt, coming prematurely in his pants.

The smell of pheromones ripened in the air and Steve abruptly reached down to dip his hand into Bucky's soaked pants. When he found Bucky's wet cock, he palmed a few strokes, pulling back from laying hickeys on the Omega's neck to look into his eyes.

Bucky shakily reached up to tug the Alpha to him in a trembling kiss, his legs nearly going weak at the feel of Steve playing him like a fiddle. The Alpha's fingers were rough and calloused but just soft enough to not hurt his oversensitive skin. Bucky nearly howled when Tony dipped his hands into his pants to rub his cleft. One slender finger found his entrance and slid right in at a small probe. Bucky pulled away from Steve's lips with a cry, instinctively arching his ass up to present. 

He threw back his head, closed his eyes and shuddered, feeling slick gush around Tony's finger. "F-Fuck! Tony!"

"That's it, honey. Open up for us," Steve murmured, leaning down to drop wet kisses along Bucky's throat. His hand sped up, tightening his grip on the Omega's leaking cock, wanting Bucky to come again, needing to smell his pleasure. 

Tony crooked his finger around, finding not one but ALL of Bucky's heat glands, stimulating each gently. "Fuck, Bucky you have five? I thought Omegas only had two?"

Bucky whined under the attention, finally managing to bite out, "Family's fucked up genes. All Omegas on my mom's side had 'em. Didn't know since she died when I was real young, but that's what-what the doc said."

"Oh baby, you poor sweetheart. Well, we'll make sure to stimulate them as much as possible, sweet thing," Steve murmured, capturing the Omega's mouth in a searing kiss. 

Steve jacked Bucky a bit more, and was rewarded when the Omega let out a stifled whine, coming in his waiting hand. “That’s it. Let’s get you out of your clothes. You on suppressants or do you want us to use condoms?”

Bucky shuddered and tried to pull his brain cells together so he could think. Tony withdrew his fingers and the Omega bit back a whimper of distress, missing the feel of the Alpha rubbing his heat glands. Tony sushed him gently and helped him strip out of his coat, hoodie, sweater, and finally tank top. As the garments fell to the floor near the bed with dull thuds, Steve removed his hand from Bucky’s cock, reaching up to lap off all of the Omega’s essence from his fingers. 

Tony muttered out a soft ‘fuck’ at the sight, leaning in for a taste. Steve kissed Tony, letting him taste Bucky on his lips. “Mmm, that is definitely delicious. We have ourselves a tasty Omega, my love.”

“Indeed we do,” Steve said, smirking when Bucky rolled his eyes. 

“Oh shut up,” Bucky rumbled irritably, and then finally remembered the question Steve had asked earlier. “Um, I am on suppressants, but if you are more comfortable using condoms, I am ok with that.”

Steve and Tony shared a look and then Tony said, “We are both clean, and are fine with going bare, and you smell clean, so I guess going without is fine.”

“I am clean. Good, now fuck me before I go some other damned place to get a fucking dildo,” Bucky said, though his threat came out more shakey as another wave of heat crested him. Another gush of slick coated his ass and briefs, making him whine pitifully. 

“Oh honey, let us get these chafing things off of you, dear,” Tony said, plucking at Bucky’s jeans and underwear. Steve helped unzip the Omega’s jeans, letting out a soft growl at the rise of pheromones in the air.

“God, you smell good,” Steve said huskily, leaning in to kiss Bucky and swallow a moan. He reached up and carded his fingers through the Omega’s sweaty hair, marveling at the softness. When he pulled away, Tony had managed to get Bucky all the way undressed.

Bucky stood there between them, shivering under their roving hungry gazes. The Omega was gorgeous, flushed skin stretched over filling in lean muscle, although he was still too skinny. His hips were flared, accentuating his designation, and his moist, pink cock was jutting up against his navel, balls heavy beneath it. Like most Omegas, Bucky had very little hair in his pubic region beyond a small thin happy trail from his navel to the base of his cock. 

He was beautiful. Tony told him so with a rough husky voice, making Bucky flush even more under the praise.

Finally Steve asked, “Do you want to soak in a bubble bath first, honey? Loosen up your muscles a bit before we get started?”

Bucky’s eyes watered. No Alpha he had ever dealt with had ever been so kind and thoughtful. Sniffing a bit, he wiped his misting eyes and shook his head no. “Maybe after? Thank you.”

“Ok,” The Alpha said, gently picking up the Omega bodily and plopping him onto the bed like he was a sack of potatoes, but more gentle than Bucky was expecting. Tony stripped and got onto the bed with him, making a beeline up to the head board so he could tend to Bucky’s lips and nipples. Steve also undressed all the way. 

“Do you want me or Steve to have you first?” Tony asked softly, rumbling a bit when Bucky settled in the cradle of his legs. 

Bucky shrugged, “Either one. Just as long as you have a knot.”

Tony let out a bark of laughter and leaned down to peck him on the lips. “Fair enough. Steve, you go ahead. I know rut is hitting you hardest.”

“Thanks,” Steve said with a small smirk before he gently coaxed Bucky onto his stomach. Bucky was almost level with Tony’s cock, and the Alpha saw him eyeing it. Tony shook his head and motioned for the Omega to leave well enough alone for now.

“Let’s get you through Steve first, then, if you are still up for it, I’ll let you suck me. Or I can fuck you. Ok, sweet Omega?” Tony suggested, watching Bucky think for a long moment before the Omega nodded.

“Why, does Steve have like a killer cock or som-SHIT!” Bucky squealed, broken off by Steve parting his ass cheeks, bending his head and starting to go to town like the Omega was a buffet table and he hadn’t dined in weeks. Lapping up the slick oozing from Bucky's entrance, Steve rumbled in contentment at the taste. Bucky let out a shuddering gasp, “St-Steve….” Another gush of slick flooded his entrance, making Steve eat him out with more fervor, tongue now probing inside his sensitive hole. "Fuck-k."

“Well, I don’t know about killer cock, but he definitely has a stamina of a dolphin, so your guess is good as mine,” Tony admitted, stroking Bucky’s hair as the Omega started letting out the filthiest moans. “Also, for the record, his rimming is off the charts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffie. It gettin' hot in here.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah.... the smut. This chapter is pure heat smut. Enjoy ;)
> 
> Thank you again for all your comments and kudos.

9.

Steve was in heaven. 

Bucky tasted divine, his scent spiking and driving Steve closer to the edge, even though he hadn't even penetrated the soft but irritable Omega with his cock yet. Staving off a building orgasm deep in his balls by tugging harshly on his own cock, Steve pulled away from Bucky's dripping, aching hole. Steve let the Omega breathe for a bit, Bucky's harsh pants puffing through his messed up hair as he allowed Tony to caress the thick, sweaty tresses. Steve looked over Bucky's pink, flushed, and furled entrance, absently fingering the edges gently. 

Spreading Bucky's ass cheeks wide again so the Alpha could drink his fill of the sight of heat driven Omega, Steve rumbled softly in arousal. Bucky let out a whine in response, arching his hips up further in the air to present for the Alpha, trying to non verbally entice Steve to get moving. 

"Dearest, you might want to not tease Bucky too much right now. His mouth is pretty close to my goods, and well… I'd rather keep them attached," Tony advised softly, taking hold of one of Bucky's hands so the Omega had some purchase to hold on to for the moment.

Steve pouted, but then relented, knowing that once Bucky's heat was over they could have more time for playing. With a soft rumble, the Alpha spread Bucky's thighs apart so he could lap at his perineum. Bucky let out a hoarse cry, another gush of slick pulsing out of his ass to trickle down towards his heavy balls. Steve lapped the area clean before giving the sensitive area a few gentle nips and sucks, mouthing the delicate skin. Raking the flat part of his tongue up Bucky's taint, Steve closed his mouth over the sweet Omega's puffy, leaking furl and sucked.

Bucky let out a whine, arching his hips back towards the Alpha's face, wanting more, even if it did feel like torture. Sweet, pleasure filled torture. He could feel Steve's two day old beard rub against the backs of his inner thighs, rubbing every once in a while over his hole. Steve was practically nuzzling his hole and surrounding area. Finally he gasped out desperately, "Alpha…. _Please_…."

Steve rumbled out a deep growl in response before he started prodding at Bucky's hole again with his tongue. With each lick, each prod, each suck, Bucky tightened until finally the Alpha spread his hole with his fingers. Bucky howled as Steve started rimming in earnest, jabbing his tongue as deep as he could inside the Omega's entrance. With each jab, his tongue hit a few of Bucky's heat glands. Bucky screamed out as he came hard just from Steve eating him out like the inside of an ice cream cone.

His cock pulsed helplessly all over the bedding beneath him, twitching out a string of come. Tony fucking growled at the sight, figuring he'd been patient long enough. Huffing out a deep groan, Tony assisted in propping the Omega up against the headboard so he could scoot further down the bed. Steve rumbled, watching Tony with a knowing smirk as the other Alpha situated himself below Bucky's straining hips. With another growl, the smaller Alpha took up Bucky's still leaking cock and put it in his mouth for a suckle. God, Bucky tasted divine.

Bucky let out a cry, shuddering under both Alpha's attentions and becoming an overstimulated mess. 

Tony suckled his softening cock for a long moment before he pulled away and kissed the tip, noting with interest that the Omega had a few tattoos that had escaped his notice earlier. One was on his inner thigh near his groin, which was in the shape of a small grey wolf chasing a red star. The other, was a vine tattoo that wrapped around his left forearm, covering a few surgical scars. Hmmm, interesting. Mouthing along the tattoo closest to him, Tony heard and felt Bucky let out a soft rumble as the Omega calmed down from his high.

Steve kissed Bucky’s shoulder, before asking softly, “Feeling ok?”

Bucky nodded, getting further up on his knees to get the blood circulation going. “Just, intense. Really intense.”

Tony pulled away from the Omega’s inner thigh and gently kissed Bucky’s lower navel along the happy trail before sitting up fully so he could kiss the other male on the lips. Bucky allowed the few gentle kisses before Tony pulled away so he could help the Omega get into a better position for penetration. He knew from experience how big his husband’s cock was and how it had felt the first time Steve had knotted him into the mattress. Bucky whined, stretching out a leg before he settled awkwardly straddling Tony’s hips, leaving his ass splayed and wide open for Steve.

The bigger Alpha rumbled approvingly and started fingering Bucky’s tender hole, making sure to get the Omega well and fully prepped. Bucky whined in impatience, but settled when Tony started distracting him with deep, drawn out kisses and roaming hands. Bucky let out a gasp when Tony started rolling his sensitive nipples, turning them into tight buds, first one, then the other, since one of his hands was bracing Bucky’s lower back. Steve crooked two of his fingers inside of Bucky, making the Omega nearly jump out of his skin as electricity ran through him. 

“Fuck!” Bucky cried, feeling his cock twitch into hardness again, ready for another round.

“Ooo, was that his prostate or a sensitive heat gland?” Tony asked, curious.

“Think I rubbed one of the glands as well as his prostate that time,” Steve admitted with a small, pleased smirk. 

Tony grunted thoughtfully before he leaned in to give the shakey Omega another drugging kiss. Steve took the opportunity of distraction to add another finger, finding with careful gentleness all of Bucky’s heat glands. Shit, his cock was going to ram right into a few, not just brushing up against some along the way. Bucky was going to get nailed for sure. Steve would have to make sure not to lose too much control, considering how sensitive the Omega was. 

It would be hard not to let loose, considering he hadn’t had an Omega in a long time, but for Bucky, he would be as gentle as possible.

When Steve was almost fisting Bucky, the Omega clenched around his fingers and came with another gush of slick. Tony swallowed his whines and moans, crooning softly in comfort. Bucky arched his hips as Steve withdrew his hand. Licking slick off of his wet fingers, Steve figured Bucky was more than ready for a good fucking.

He was as loose as he was going to get for now.

Tony reached down and palmed Bucky's softening cock, trying to be as gentle as he could over the Omega's oversensitive skin. Bucky let out a long drawn out moan when he felt Steve's blunt tipped cock rub along his spread entrance. "Fuck, you guys mmmm… gonna kill me."

Both Tony and Steve let out soft chuckles at the Omega's dramatics. Tony tugged Bucky more up against him, swallowing the man's moans while continuing to fondle his cock, every once in a while dipping further down to roll his sensitive balls together. Steve let out a rumbling aroused growl as he took hold of Bucky's hips and slowly slid home. Despite being almost fisted, Bucky was still a tight fit. Steve had to pause a few times to keep from losing both his load and his control. Bucky wiggled his ass impatiently until finally Steve was balls deep inside of him.

"Jesus, you are big," Bucky gasped out, feeling his hole stretched around Steve's cock. All of the other Alphas he'd been unfortunate to fuck with hadn't been this big. With a soft mewl, Bucky relaxed, feeling the blunt edge of Steve's cock rubbing up against two of his heat glands that no one had ever been able to touch before outside of deep fingering. 

Once Bucky imitated a limp noodle, Steve slowly rocked back and forth, letting out a few open mouthed huffs as he tried to go slow. "God you both are gorgeous," Tony said shakily, releasing Bucky's cock so he could draw Steve in for a filthy, wet kiss. 

Steve growled lowly, and reached down to grip Bucky's hips firmly. The Omega whined and let out an impatient huff, again wiggling his ass to get the Alpha moving. Tony pulled away at the sound and softly chuckled. He leaned in and pecked Bucky on the nose, murmuring softly, "I'm sorry dear, for distracting Steve from _pummeling_ you into the mattress."

The snark was thick, but teasing, but still had Bucky growling irritably. "Just move already Steve or I'm going to find the nearest hairbrush or flashlight and fuck my own goddamned self-_GreNgnPh,_" Bucky let out a broken yelp as Steve suddenly jerked his hips, causing his cock to ram right against his sweet spot. 

The Alpha rumbled softly in amusement, but then murmured, "Alright, alright, pretty Omega."

Bucky flushed at the endearment, but before he could have a snarky comeback, Tony was capturing his lips in a sensuous, devouring kiss. 

Steve loosened his grip on Bucky's hips and gently ran his hands over the Omega's soft sides, enjoying the feel of his skin. Letting out a sudden whine of longing, Steve pulled the Omega up against his chest and kissed behind his ear. Scenting Bucky's shoulder and scent glands, Steve finally gave in to all of their needs and started slow rocking thrusts inside Bucky. Tony practically drooled at the sudden spike in lust pheromones coming from both his husband and Bucky. He snuffled under Bucky's chin, licking along the Omega's throat tenderly. 

Bucky let out a squeak and then a moan when the Alpha currently fucking him latched on to his shoulder blade with his teeth. Steve didn't mark Bucky, but it was enough of a feel for the Omega to go limp and just take the Alpha's rut. Steve, even having rut brain took his time being gentle, his hands going back down to grip Bucky's hips to help keep him in place. 

Slow thrusts in and out nearly drove Bucky nuts, feeling all of his heat glands sing in pleasure and letting copious amounts of slick flood his channel. Steve let out soft growls, keeping his teeth on Bucky's shoulder as he fucked up into the Omega's ass. It felt so, damn good. Bucky shuddered, mind going blank in his spiking heat, allowing Steve to do what he wanted with his body. 

Tony wasn't forgotten, however, and the Alpha alternated between kissing his mate and Bucky, and touching them both any where he could. Bucky reached up to grip Tony's shoulders for purchase when Steve started a faster, sharper pace. Steve finally had enough buildup and growled at Tony, who nodded in understanding, scrambling to get out from under Bucky. Bucky let out a bleat and an oof when he almost faceplanted onto the bed.

Steve blanketed his form and started giving Bucky the full throttle of his rut, slamming into the Omega hard and almost inhumanely fast, teeth still firmly clamped onto his shoulder. Tony started stroking his own cock then, watching his two lovers go at it like a bunch of oversized rabbits. 

Smearing precome over the head of his cock, Tony gave himself a few sharp tugs, not wanting to finish too soon. Bucky and Steve's grunts, moans, and gasps filled the air as well as their musky scents. Helpless under Steve, Bucky shuddered through orgasm after orgasm, barely able to do more than cry or sob out incoherent babble. Steve hit his pleasure points and filled him so well, it was incredible. 

Killer cock indeed.

And then Steve started whimpering as his cock started forming it's throbbing knot at the base. Letting out ragged growling keens, Steve threw back his head and fucking roared his release, his knot pressing into Bucky and tieing them together. Whimpering out a cry, Bucky came dry this time, well and truly spent, fists nearly shredding the bedding as he twitched. 

And then he felt the burn but soothing feeling of Steve's hot come fill him so deeply. Steve flopped on top of him, whining out a moan as his cock pulsed deep inside Bucky. Absently, he saw his husband come with a long, drawn out curse, his essence splattering up on his stomach and chest. Just seeing that had Steve grunt out another moan, his cock pulsing again.

Bucky heaved out a few breaths, enjoying being essentially squished by the larger than life Alpha. Steve absently licked his sore shoulder, every once in a while shuddering through another mini orgasm. Bucky let out a soft whine, feeling Steve's come like it was a fucking geyser in his lower abdomen area. 

After twenty minutes into their knotting, Bucky had recovered enough to nudge Tony a bit with a flailing hand. "Ngh...fuck. Does...does he ever cap out?"

Tony threw back his head and cackled, honestly cackled. Steve let out a soft chuckle, not even able to mock pout at that. He rolled Bucky and him onto their sides and sighed, running soothing hands over the tired and grumpy Omega he was still tied to. "You think I'm bad...wait until Tony has you."

Bucky let out a half hearted despairing whine. 

Steve snuffled Bucky's neck gently, noting the severe beard burn the Omega was starting to sport in that area. He kissed it tenderly and asked softly, "Is there anything you need until the heat returns? Maybe some food or water?"

"Water sounds good," Bucky admitted.

Tony nodded and left them to get some supplies, since he was the only one able to do so. He also made a half hearted attempt at wiping his spend from his body. By the time he returned, arms full of nesting material, towels, water, protein bars, and lotion creams to help soothe sore muscles and skin, Steve was still knotted to Bucky, the Alpha rumbling softly in a total contented purr, running a hand through the Omega's hair. Bucky was dozing, the Omega tired, but otherwise ok. 

Tony smiled at the soft scene before he got onto the bed to join his two lovers.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry it's been a bit longer in between postings! Been very busy with the start of the holidays here in the US, so I hope you can forgive me. Thank you again for all of your kudos and comments, I greatly appreciate you all. They help inspire. On with more fluff and smut! Hope you all enjoy :)

10.

After another ten minutes or so, which gave both Steve and Bucky time to recuperate for a bit, drinking bottled waters and taking up damp washcloths to wipe away sweat from their faces and necks, Steve’s knot finally went down. Bucky seemed to still be a throbbing limp noodle Omega, so Tony went into the guest bathroom to start running a bath for him. Steve wiped gently between Bucky’s cheeks, taking up some of the dribbling come trickling out of his used hole. Bucky let out a soft whine at the feel of the soft cloth rubbing around his chafed skin. 

Steve kissed his shoulder in apology, before he was joined by Tony. “Water is ready, my lord, if the princess would like to be carried to the bathing chambers.”

Bucky scowled at Tony, but then rolled his eyes, still too pooped to tell the snarky Alpha to shove it. Both Alphas ended up helping Bucky into the bathroom and into the tub. Steve got in first, followed by Bucky, who rested his back up against Steve’s chest. Tony helped assist them both in getting their hair washed with Bucky’s pleasant scented Omega shampoo and conditioner. By the time it was time for the two to get out of the bath and rinse off in the actual shower with Tony, Bucky was nearly imitating a sleepy slug. Tony made quick work of washing his own body, and then helping Bucky’s front get rinsed off while Steve did the Omega’s back. 

After the shower, Tony and Steve wrapped the Omega in thick, fluffy towels, plopped him on the toilet seat lid and went about blow-drying his hair and putting on some cream and ointment on his chafed areas on his neck and shoulders. While Steve was finishing up, Tony went back into the room to change the sheets into heat softened ones that they had just recently bought (on the off chance Bucky would come and stay with them again at some point - good thing they had). Once the fresh linen was put down along with piles of soft blankets including Bucky’s favorite blue crochet afghan, Tony figured the nest looked good enough. 

Steve entered the room shortly after, Bucky swaddled in a burrito shaped towel covered form in his arms; the Alpha crossed the area before settling the Omega gently on the bed right in the middle of the nest. Bucky whined, actually whined, at how pampered he was feeling right about now. No Alpha had ever even tried to do any of this for him during his heats or at any other time. It made Bucky feel emotional, flabbergasted, and fond, so incredibly fond of these two unreal people tending to his needs. Bucky didn’t want to get used to this, because getting used to this might be dangerous with his track record, but the Omega just couldn’t help himself.

He’d spoken truth earlier that he couldn’t stay away from the two Alphas. And he trusted them. If only he could trust life or himself, that would be awesome.

But, now it felt even more surreal, and dream like. Tony took over the aftercare once Bucky got settled, snuggling amongst the towels and soft blankets. Jesus even the sheets smelled of home, Alpha, and safety. Tony gently spread the Omega’s legs so he could tend to chafed areas below. Bucky whined, but after Steve started stroking his hair, taking up a non threatening position near his right side, the Omega relaxed, splaying his hips almost shyly. Despite all that Steve had done to him, and the fact that Tony had watched everything and had touched him intimately, Bucky was still a bit nervous. Tony leaned down to gently kiss the Omega’s hip and lower navel near his happy trail before he started gently smoothing cream and oil over his beard burn areas and other sore places. 

Omegas bruised easily, even though they healed very quickly. Some Alphas believed that it didn’t matter if they were rough on the fairer secondary gender because they healed up so fast, but Tony and Steve were of the mind frame that this was not right. Any Alpha who was rougher than an Omega wanted them to be was a jackass, especially during heat, when the Omega in question went into their most vulnerable state of mind and body. So, Tony continued to gently croon as he tended to Bucky’s sore body, even going so far as to turn the Omega on his stomach to give him a back massage. 

By the time Tony had finished giving Bucky more tender love and care - of which the Omega definitely deserved even if he didn’t think he did, the man was completely asleep, his hands curled up in his favorite crochet afghan and letting out soft purring snores. Tony smiled a bit proudly, but then he shared a knowing look with Steve. “What you thinkin’? About another half hour?”

Steve sniffed the air and nodded. “Yeah. You good or do you want me to get you off?” 

“Mmm, as much as I would like that, I think I’ll be ok waiting. Bucky’s scent isn’t as strong so I think I’ll be fine. It might actually be a good idea to think about making some food while he’s down for the count. You think some fruit would be ok for Bucky and maybe sandwiches for us for now?” Tony suggested, arching a brow, reaching down to help cover Bucky back up in his nest of blankets and towels. 

Bucky let out a soft snuffle, but otherwise was quiet at the act. 

Steve thought for a moment and shrugged. “I am definitely craving Philly Cheesesteak, but anything with meat on it will be good for me.”

“Oh god, that sounds delicious,” Tony said wistfully, absently rubbing his stomach. Alphas tended to need to eat high calorie foods while in rut and Omegas needed food that contained lots of sugars or starches. “I’ll see what I can find. You stay here and I’ll get the first meal done. You can get the next one. I’ll also put up a sign that we are closed for mandatory heat leave.”

“Sounds like a plan. Thanks, love,” Steve said, watching as his lover shucked on a pair of clean athletic black pants before padding back downstairs to get things ready. Steve then turned his attention back at the Omega currently nestled up against him adorably. Reaching down, the Alpha tenderly pushed Bucky’s hair back from his face and rumbled out a soothing purr. 

Bucky really was beautiful. He just hoped that both he and his husband could one day make the Omega see it.

### 

Bucky slept like the dead until Tony came back into the guest room, arms laden down with a few trays of food. He also had a reusable shopping bag of bottled drinks looped around his arms. Steve helped Tony settle everything around Bucky’s nest on the bed, while the Omega tried to muster up enough strength to sit up, much less function as a normal human being. His heat was an annoying twitch that he felt deep in his body, but it was tolerable for now. 

At least tolerable enough that he could concentrate on cramming food down his throat. Finally bracing his back against the headboard, Bucky took up a big thing of cran grape juice from Tony. Damn, he hadn’t had cran-grape juice in forever. There was a big bowl of grapes, strawberries, tangerines, and cubed Monterey Jack cheese, with a pack of Ritz crackers as a side that Bucky was eyeing. Steve handed the bowl to him to start digging into, while both Alphas had two footlong sandwiches loaded to the gills with roast beef, salami, pastrami, swiss and cheddar cheeses, pickles, tomatoes, lettuce, peppers, olives, and onions.

Bucky blinked, curious at what that kind of sandwich tasted like, and when Tony noticed his look, the Alpha actually had a friggin’ steak knife to cut off a piece of his sandwich for the Omega to try. Both Alphas snickered when the Omega took a bite out of the slice and all but devoured it. Steve suggested, “Once we are done eating if your heat hasn’t returned, Tony or I could make you your own sandwich if you are still hungry.”

“Thanks, but I probably should stick with the fruit and cheese, though it tastes amazing,” Bucky admitted. Was there anything that these two Alphas couldn’t make food wise that didn’t taste good?

He must have said that last bit aloud for both Alphas chuckled in amusement. Tony shrugged, swallowing a mouthful of sandwich before he answered softly, “Believe it or not, we are always learning. Cooking may be an art, but it’s an ever changing one. We just add on to our experience but even we make mistakes. I cannot for the life of me make a good cheesecake. Steve over here, Mr. Irish-American, can make the best New York Cheesecake you would ever taste. But no matter how many times I try to make it even with him standing and watching over my shoulder, I can’t get it to taste good like his. I am actually pretty jealous of him in that.”

“Well, it just evens out that I can’t make amazing apple pie like you can. Mine always falls apart or turns out really bad, no matter what I do,” Steve admitted before nearly inhaling his sandwich. 

Bucky snorted at the Alphas’ dramatics before he concentrated on eating his food slowly. If he ate as fast as the Alphas he would probably end up having an upset stomach, and that definitely wouldn’t be fun spending half of his heat in the bathroom hurling into the porcelain god. The cheese and fruit tasted divine, added with the salty crackers, and Bucky tried hard not to let out a pornographic moan due to all the flavors exploding on his tongue. The grapes were his favorite type, small juicy red grapes that were tart but not enough to be sour. Once he was done with his bowl of food and half of the crackers, Steve gave him some of the Alphas’ dessert, which was simply a few cubes of pumpkin spice cake sprinkled with powdered sugar. Bucky whined at how good everything tasted and absently mumbled, “Can I marry you two? Because seriously….”

Tony snorted and leaned over to give the Omega a kiss on the cheek. “Maybe later.”

Steve rumbled happily and tugged the Omega against him for a nuzzle before both Alphas took up a few after dinner mints to curb some of their lunch breath. Bucky took one up too because reasons. 

After all dishes were taken downstairs and washed up, Steve returned to find Tony naked, cuddling with the Omega, gently stroking Bucky’s hair and letting their stomachs settle before the next heat wave. Bucky was shyly exploring Tony’s bare chest and arms, getting a feel of his wiry lean muscles and smaller frame. Tony’s soft voice was regaling some adventures of his youth and Steve felt a big happy feeling run through him at the sight and sound. For a long moment Steve stood at the entrance of the guest room - or Bucky’s room, as he would now begin to call it, and enjoyed the sentimental feeling before he headed in to join the two in Bucky’s nest.

Leaning down to peck both Omega and Alpha on the lips, Steve settled in and spooned Bucky’s back protectively. He smiled when the other male relaxed against his embrace, Bucky’s scent smelling spicy of oncoming heat, but also of content Omega. 

When Bucky started moving his legs a bit in a stretch of discomfort, Steve figured it was almost time. Tony seemed to think the same thing, for lust started permeating from his husband’s scent. The smaller Alpha asked Bucky softly, “If you are still feeling too sore, we can use toys. We have a few - granted they don’t have knots but they should help until your body heals.”

“I want your knot, Tony. At this point it doesn’t make a difference as long as you have one,” Bucky admitted, feeling slick start to flood his entrance and coat his thighs again. “Besides, I trust you. I know you won’t hurt me.”

Tony flushed a bit in uncharacteristic bashfulness before he rumbled softly and nodded. “Ok, way to make a guy feel special. You have no idea what this means to me or to Steve. You saying that you trust us.”

Steve rolled his eyes, knowing full well that his husband wasn’t used to compliments this deep. Then again, neither was he. Bucky seemed to understand, for he didn’t let the smaller Alpha suffer too long. The Omega whined a bit and leaned over to give Tony a kiss, starting to tremble with need.

Tony responded by stroking over Bucky’s soft arms, sides and back, letting out a soft growl. After pulling away from the kiss, Tony asked, “Do you want it like last time, taking it on your stomach - might be easier? Or we can get kinky and go for face to face or something else. Your choice dear.”

“Probably on my stomach one more time, then later we can experiment,” Bucky said, already moving at this point to flop onto his stomach. When he felt his heat spike in his lower gut, the Omega arched up his back and presented to Tony, who let out one long shaky sigh at the beautiful sight. 

“Your wish is my command, sweetheart,” Tony whispered huskily before he crawled over Bucky to kiss his shoulder, hands running down the Omega’s back to his pert ass. Leaning in for a gentle kiss to Bucky’s lower back, he spread the other man’s cheeks to get a bit of a taste.

Bucky whined and reached out to Steve for purchase, who rumbled soothingly and started petting his hair with a free hand, letting the Omega hold the other. 

Tony licked a long strip from Bucky’s perineum to his puffy, pink, oozing entrance and hummed in arousal. There was a lingering taste of Steve’s spunk and a bit of ointment but the rest was all Bucky. Steve was right to like Bucky’s taste. The Omega tasted delicious and Tony ate out Bucky like he was the best chocolate in the world, his tongue diving in teasingly, rubbing up against a few of the Omega’s heat glands. The moans that Bucky let out were elicit and erotic, not being able to control what was coming out of his mouth as Tony rimmed him. Where Steve had been all powerful if a bit possessive in his rimming, Tony made it like an art. He teased Bucky until the Omega had come twice with heady cries and thick gushes of slick and come. Bucky got to the point where he was begging, needing Tony’s knot.

But, Tony teased out one more earth shattering orgasm from Bucky until he was satisfied enough to fuck the Omega with his cock.

Bucky let out a breath of relief when Tony finally entered his puffy, wet channel, the smaller Alpha’s cock not as big as Steve’s but longer. Once the Alpha was firmly balls deep in Bucky, Tony let out a deep moan. “Jesus you are so tight, even after Steve pummeled you.”

The Omega wiggled his ass to get the Alpha going, and let out a yelp when Tony lightly smacked one of his ass cheeks in admonishment. Steve let out a soft laugh, still stroking Bucky’s hair and letting him grip his other hand for purchase. Before Bucky could recover or snark at Tony to start moving, the Alpha pulled back to where his tip was just inside the Omega before he snapped back in hard and fast.

Bucky let out a string of curses, moans, and grunts after that, not being able to keep from doing so. Where Steve had started slow and worked his way up to hard and steady completion, Tony played the fuck around. He had Bucky in a fucking mess within seconds, his hips jerking in a rapid pace that slowed to almost a painful stop, and it was totally unplanned. Bucky couldn’t do much besides lose his mind and try not to beg or whine too much when the Alpha drove into him during very slow points.

Steve, finally deciding he couldn’t keep from touching Bucky or his husband, decided to scoot down the bed to where he could flop down and be side by side with the Omega for kissing and stroking. The big Alpha ran his free hand over Bucky’s shaking and trembling shoulders and back, enjoying the feel of soft and sweaty Omega skin. Bucky whined and started rutting against the sheets below him, squeaking embarrassingly when Tony smacked his ass lightly again in reprimand.

“Fuck me, fuck me, god please, just do it already!” Bucky burst out in a litany mantra, babbling as he arched his back and cried out with each thrust that the Alpha gave him.

Tony let out a possessive growl before he decided fine, he could work with that. What kind of Alpha would he be if he didn’t see to his Omega’s needs? So he started pounding Bucky into the bed with sure, sharp thrusts, hitting every single one of the Omega’s pleasure points, making him scream as he came so hard he saw stars.

But, that was just the beginning.

Tony fucked Bucky hard for almost a fucking hour before he started feeling the burn deep inside his balls. The Alpha tugged Bucky up against his chest so he could reach inside the Omega with deeper precision. He cupped Bucky’s throat gently, but firmly to keep him in place as he grunted through a passionate kiss. Bucky whined and moaned into the kissing, his back arched up in a way he wasn’t sure was possible - he hadn’t known he’d be THAT flexible, heat or no. While Tony had Bucky distracted completely, one arm wrapping around his hip possessively, Steve figured it was safe to suck some cock.

He was right. Steve moved in between Bucky’s heaving, arching thighs and managed to get the Omega’s dripping cock into his mouth. Bucky pulled away from Tony’s mouth to scream, absently reaching down to grip Steve’s head for purchase as he buckled under the dual sensations. Tony moaned at the sight of his husband sucking Bucky into oblivion, the blonde Alpha’s mouth wrapped around the Omega’s thick cock. It was so hot that he felt his knot pop before he was ready, and he full on growled, biting Bucky on his shoulder but not hard enough to break skin.

Bucky went limp as a noodle and let Tony thrust his knot firmly inside him, letting it swell and rub against his prostate and a few heat glands. Bucky helplessly sobbed out a cry as he came for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, his little bit of spunk being sucked greedily up by one devouring blonde Alpha. 

Tony released Bucky’s shoulder after a long minute of giving in to complete and utter bliss, cock pulsing deep inside the Omega’s ass. It felt so good, so right. The smaller Alpha started littering Bucky’s shoulder and neck with wet kisses, murmuring soft endearments like “such a good Omega” and “feel so good on my cock”, “you are amazing”. Each endearment made Bucky sob more, coming completely and utterly undone.

Steve popped off of Bucky’s cock, sitting up so he could give the distraught and overwhelmed Omega gentle scenting and kisses. Tony rumbled soothingly, even as he gasped through another pulse of pleasure, his cock emptying more into Bucky.

### 

Later, once Tony’s knot finally went down, and the three were once again clean, the two Alphas cuddled Bucky between them, watching him sleep with fond looks.

“Think we were a bit too much for him?” Steve asked worriedly after a long moment, because of course, Steve was a big hearted Alpha. And a sap.

Tony kissed his husband tenderly and shook his head no. “I think he’ll be ok. We can just hope that he doesn’t want to kill us when he’s done with his heat.”

“Marry your cocks more like. And mouths,” Bucky mumbled tiredly, snuffling a bit and burrowing more into Steve’s arms. 

Tony and Steve both let out soft chuckles, figuring they could live with that.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh, thank you my lovelies for all of your support! You guys are amazing ;_;  
This chapter deals with the remainder of Bucky's heat, and some fluff (or lots of fluff). The next chapter will deal with much needed discussions between the boys and of course, Thanksgiving! Woohoo, then we will be on track. Hope you guys enjoy!

11.

The days and nights blurred for Bucky. His heat raged and fell for hours upon hours and the two Alphas with him helped him weather the storm. He couldn’t recall how many times he cried, how many times he came, how many times he woke sweating and wanting to be knotted on every surface in the whole goddamned apartment. Bucky had been fucked within every inch of his life on so many surfaces, including walls, tables, chairs, floors, and of course beds. 

Despite all that, there were the tender moments. The ones in between the hormonal driven need to fuck and be fucked that stood out amongst the haze. Bucky found he loved being cuddled, he was an Omega, of course, but he also found that he loved cuddling. Having a smaller Alpha to cuddle was nice. He also found he could actually get tired of fruit. And there actually was such a thing as too many sweets. He also found out that the Alphas, Steve and Tony, wanted him to tell them what he wanted. What he needed. They actually encouraged it. 

It was nice to actually not keep things bottled up inside. 

Of course once the fog cleared and reality set in, Bucky would still be Bucky, with his bad memories, fucked up head, and nightmares. But, at least Tony and Steve were patient, and willing, so Bucky could let it go for now. 

Other things he learned, were that Tony and Steve liked to be fucked - actually penetrated, and they often did it to eachother. Bucky had kind of known that, but to actually see it? That was hotter than hell. Seeing Steve top Tony or the other way around? Amazing. 

The nicest, sweetest thing was that regardless of their amorous attentions towards one another, they made sure to include him in everything. 

Then there were the baths, the pampering, the massages, hell Steve even massaged his friggin’ feet, of which Bucky found out were very ticklish between the toes. And hell, did Tony know how to make an Omega feel like heaven when he up and gave Bucky a manicure and pedicure at one point. Bucky had grimaced and felt kind of bad because he’d never actually had those things. Ever. 

So his feet had needed a lot of TLC. 

But, Tony had just sized up his callouses, cracked heels, and bitten off fingernails like they were a mission and handled it with gusto. Say goodbye to horrible looking hands and feet. Yeah, they were sore for a while but it all was worth it to see his toes in the morning peek out from under his nest of blankets glittering with black sparkle polish on his buffed toenails. 

Bucky also learned that whereas Steve sang a bit off tune, he loved playing the guitar. And Tony, oh god, that blessed Alpha. He could sing amazingly but also loved playing the piano. When they asked if Bucky could sing or have any musical talent, he shyly pointed out he’d been good at the piano a long time ago. 

During one of his heat lulls nearly ten days in, Tony had paraded Bucky downstairs to a door the Omega had no recollection of seeing - thinking it was a closet, and it turned out to be a large office space that had a beautiful piano, a guitar, along with the Alpha’s normal desks for their digital work. Bucky had flushed scarlet when the man had simply plopped him down in front of the piano keys, and sat down next to him. The two were just clad in boxer shorts, though Bucky had his favorite blue afghan around his shoulders. 

Steve was busy making sandwiches for all three of them since Bucky had protested at having to eat one more bite of fruit. 

Tony had tested the tuning of the keys and then motioned for Bucky to try. The Omega had been way too rusty, but Tony had been patient, knowing that playing musical instruments were like riding bikes. Once you learned, you may get rusty, but you never really forgot the moves. Bucky had whined and pouted pitifully as he stumbled through a few lines of a tune from long ago, and smiling a bit, Tony had soothed his insecurity and embarrassment by reaching over to place his hands over the Omega’s fingers. 

By the time Steve had arrived, arms laden down with trays full of food and drink, Bucky was shyly smiling, fingers being led by Tony’s, getting more confident as the moments passed. They all stopped to eat and Bucky’s mouth watered at the sight of meatball subs drenched in gooey cheese and marinara sauce. There were small side salads with italian dressing, and for dessert there were slices of homemade chocolate pie with whipped cream. To drink they had iced tea with lemon slices. 

Bucky moaned as the delicious taste of food and drink passed his mouth with each bite and sip. Steve rumbled happily and scented his neck with pride. The Omega leaned into his touch and continued to eat, wondering if some way, somehow this fairytale dream would never end. Tony watched Steve and Bucky’s antics, a soft, pleased hum coming deep from within his chest. 

“You are such a beautiful Omega,” Tony complimented, causing Bucky to roll his eyes in exasperation, but at least this time he didn’t tell him to go fuck himself.

So that was a plus. 

Letting up on the blatant affection, for Tony knew that it might kickstart Bucky into another heated spike if he wasn’t careful, the Alpha resumed eating his own sandwich, letting out a moan himself. Steve definitely knew how to make a mean meatball sub. 

However, sweets were Bucky’s favorite thing in the world to eat, even if he did get tired of them during his heat. The chocolate pie was to die for, and he whimpered as sudden heat spiked right in his core at the taste. Shit, this stuff was orgasmic. Quite literally. He barely got to finish his treat before Tony was pushing him up against the piano (careful to set down the top first), and started kissing and licking the messy chocolate and whipped cream off of his face. Steve took up the finished plates, with a soft snicker in amusement, and padded into the kitchen to wash them up. By the time he returned, Tony had Bucky splayed out on top of the piano, naked, boxers thrown half hazardly in the direction of the door, and was sucking him down.

Bucky arched his back and cried out as a gush of slick coated the insides of his thighs, too out of it in heat bliss to realize just what they were dirtying. Steve came over and leaned down to capture Bucky’s lips, swallowing his moans heatedly. The large Alpha’s hands delved into Bucky’s soft tresses, growling softly in arousal. Tony pulled off of Bucky’s cock with a pop before tugging his thighs open and finding his seeping furl.

The Omega screamed as Tony took him bare, raw, and without much preparation, the way eased by countless hours of fucking and heat slick. Steve pulled off of Bucky’s lips, carefully scanning his face before he huffed out a chuckle. “You ok?”

Bucky whined out a, “Fuck yes, just move, Alpha,” and Tony burst out laughing.

“God, I love heat sex at times,” Tony admitted, though he did feel a bit bad about surprising Bucky with rough manhandling. Bucky seemed to really like it though, so that was a plus. Normally Tony had more control over himself, but seeing and smelling Bucky enjoy chocolate and whipped cream was just too much of a temptation to resist. 

Nearly bending Bucky in half, Tony started thrusting hard and fast, hips bucking as he held the Omega’s legs around one shoulder and one hip. The angle was just perfect, nailing Bucky’s sweet spots in so many ways. The Omega saw stars and helplessly cried out as he came hard, come splattering his abdomen and Tony’s lean pecs. Steve growled softly and leaned down to lick a strip from Bucky’s throat down to his navel, tasting chocolate, whipped cream, and come. It was an intoxicating flavor, and Steve loved it. He then straightened and went over to hover behind Tony, pulling out his erection to dip between his Alpha husband’s ass cheeks. Tony gasped out a curse and thrust a few more times before he knotted Bucky, coming deep inside him.

Steve, reaching down to prod a bit at Tony’s asshole and finding it still slick and loose from this morning, growled and slowly pressed in to his husband, all the while watching Bucky thrash around, coming again due to Tony’s knot. It was mind-blowingly hot, and Steve didn’t last long when he started pistoning in and out of Tony.

Tony let out soft growls and moans, before he closed his eyes and cursed, his knot pulsing, and legs weak as Steve nailed his prostate. Bucky opened his eyes to watch them both, reaching down to palm his softening, sensitive cock. Steve growled suddenly, knotting Tony and biting him on the shoulder to keep him still as his come coated his husband’s insides.

Fuck. 

As all three calmed down from their highs, Bucky had the mental capacity to mumble in awe, “You fucking knotted me on a piano. Also, food porn is hot.”

Tony and Steve barked out laughs at that. .

### 

On the morning of the 14th day, of which just so happened to be the day before Thanksgiving, Bucky woke up to the wonderful smell of pancakes, syrup, and coffee. His stomach rumbled hungrily and he mewled a bit, trying to burrow more in the nest that had become his home for the past two weeks. God, he hated mornings. Still, he wrinkled his nose. Fucky, he smelled gross. The blankets he was cuddling in weren’t faring much better, and with a whine, he figured he probably should get up and take a hot shower. He was out of bed and in the shower before he finally noticed the lack of two things. 1) the lack of his heat fog and 2) the lack of his Alpha boyfriends.

At this point it was better calling them that than fuckbuddies. Because Steve and Tony deserved to be called something much more than just two random Alphas knotting his ass for his heat. They were so sweet and maddeningly mother hen-ish. And they treated him like a pampered prince, and fuck, Bucky couldn’t help but love it. Sniffing the air as he got out of the shower, feeling a bit more human and less post heat gross, the Omega looked at himself in the mirror, blinking a bit owlishly. 

He looked a bit flushed from the shower, but otherwise besides tired, he looked healthy. Actually healthy. For the first time in a long time. Two weeks of regular stress relieving sex, pampering, and stuffing food in his face had done a number on him. Yeah, there were some places that looked like he still needed a few pounds on him, and holy hell he needed to start working out otherwise he would become a couch potato Omega, but otherwise he looked way better than he had in a long time. Tony and Steve’s attentions had definitely helped.

Still feeling a bit sore from the prior night’s carnal exploits, the Omega slowly took his time putting on deodorant, freshly washed boxers, jeans, and his favorite long sleeved Metallica shirt. Combing his hair back into a manbun, Bucky went ahead and shaved, brushed his teeth, and once back in his room, put on matching socks. Padding down the stairs towards the smell of breakfast, Bucky paused when he spotted out the window snow falling. 

He looked out there for a long time, just enjoying the fact that he was inside, warm, safe, and content? Or maybe he really was happy. It was a strange feeling. Chewing his lower lip, Bucky hugged his middle and smiled, actually smiled, despite it being pretty early in the morning still. Steve found him there a few minutes later and offered the Omega his first cup of coffee in two weeks, bless him, and the two stood there for a bit just enjoying the snow and sipping coffee.

“Tony is making pancakes with syrup and bacon if you want some,” Steve finally said quietly after a few minutes.

“Mmm, that sounds amazing,” Bucky said, feeling his mouth water as he followed Steve into the main floor and into the kitchen and dining area.

Tony was in the process of flipping thick, fluffy pancakes in a large skillet, every once in a while turning bacon in another skillet nearby. He looked up and spotted his husband and new lover and smiled. “Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. Feel more human today?”

“God, do I ever. Thank you, by the way, for you know… everything,” Bucky said awkwardly, before he wandered over and pecked the smaller Alpha on the cheek. 

Tony rumbled happily, and god the happy Alpha pheromones went all over the place after that, but Bucky had coffee, so all was zen. No need to snap at Tony for being happy this early in the morning. Same with Steve, who was trying hard not to be all sunshiney. Tony said, “No worries. And pop a squat, I have a couple of pancakes on the table with your name on them. Just keep your eye on your bacon. Steve tends to steal mine.”

Steve pouted, saying petulantly, “But I wike bacon. I _wike_ it, Tony.”

“Hence why I always fix you a lot more than anyone else, dear,” Tony said, totally not affected by his husband’s pouty antics.

Bucky let out a soft sympathetic rumble and gave Steve a gentle hug and scenting before he sat down, leaving the Alpha smelling happier and all sunshiney. Steve sat next to him and made sure Bucky got his pancakes and how much bacon he wanted from the huge platter in the middle of the table before he started piling food on his own plate. Bucky poured himself some apple juice and started eating. Tony sat down not long after, plate full of more pancakes and bacon.

All three enjoyed watching the snow outside while eating a totally domestic breakfast before suddenly Bucky realized something. “Tomorrow is Thanksgiving, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, it is, Buck,” Tony said, smiling a bit before finishing up a piece of bacon.

“Shit, I missed all those days working. And so did you guys. I am sorry,” Bucky said, feeling suddenly guilty as fuck.

“Nah, it’s fine, hon,” Steve said, reaching over to pat Bucky’s hand soothingly. “We were needing a break from all of our work anyways. If it makes you feel any better, heat weeks are mandatory at businesses like ours regardless if we have Omega spouses or not. Usually during that time we take time in the local area to just chill or enjoy the downtime. So, don’t worry about it.”

“Oh,” Bucky murmured. He hadn’t realized that New York had enforced that law anymore. If that was the case then maybe he got paid his normal rate from Shield. He would have to ask Fury about that. Thank God with all of the mess of the past two weeks, he had remembered right as he was leaving his old apartment to give Fury a head’s up. Otherwise he might have not had a job anymore.

Once breakfast was over and the dishes were cleared, Tony, Steve, and Bucky sat in the living room cuddling. All three were hesitant to bring up the elephant in the room, but someone would have to broach the subject. Finally Tony was the one to start talking. “So, I guess it’s as good as any other time to start discussing our relationship, work, yadda, yadda, yadda. I hate being the Devil’s Advocate and destroy the peace around here with that kind of deep talking but it’s better to get it out in the open now rather than later.”

“Agreed,” Steve said, arching a brow in Bucky’s direction, who was doing his best to burrow more into a soft blanket rather than face this conversation.

Finally the Omega huffed and nodded, knowing that Tony was right. 

It sucked but at least once the talk was over, he would know exactly where the Alphas stood and how he fit into their world. If they still were willing, which it looked like they were. Mustering up his courage, the Omega said softly, “Ok.”

“Excellent,” Tony said, and then when he noted how nervous Bucky looked, he gently scented the Omega, adding, “No need to look like you are on death road or in front of the Spanish Inquisition, Buckeroo. I know talking about feelings sucks, but I promise you it won’t be as bad as you think.”

_Easy for you to say_, Bucky thought, but then sighed deeply, leaning in to scent the Alpha in understanding. 

“Before we get started, does anyone need to use the bathroom first?” Steve asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo! Finally getting to Thanksgiving (or at least part of it). Also, the boys have a serious heart to heart, so a bit of angst, humor, and of course fluff. Hope you all enjoy. Thank you again for all of your kudos and comments. :)
> 
> FYI, I updated the tags to include "very small mentions of past domestic abuse" just in case that is triggering for some people. I don't go into detail, but felt it was still warranted. Thanks!

12.

“So, handsome, what do you want from Steve and myself?” Tony asked the Omega gently, reaching over to take Bucky’s hand for purchase. “I know you like us, and we like you… like you quite a bit.”

“I do. I do like you both, Tony, it’s just….” Bucky sighed deeply, trying to get his thoughts and emotions in check. He knew it was stupid to feel such anxiety due to that question, but he couldn’t help it. Finally he settled for, “Look… I have had a not so good past. And a couple of relationships with Alphas haven’t been so, so hot. And I get that they were no good, I get that now. But, it still messed me up bad.”

Steve rumbled soothingly, noting Bucky was starting to get worked up. He leaned in and scented the Omega comfortingly for a long moment until Bucky let out a deep huff, feeling calmer. This was Steve. This was Tony. The two would never take advantage of him, or think he was stupid for feeling so nervous and scared. But, it still was hard to bring all that crap up again. 

Finally he mumbled, “Fuck, I am so scared, guys. I am petrified. But, I don’t want to lose you. I wanna keep you. I just, gotta let each day go by one at a time, you know?” Shit, his lip was trembling and he was getting teary eyed again. Either there were still some residual heat hormones fucking with his system, or he was being some emotional loser if there ever was one.

“Baby, honey, it’s ok,” Tony soothed, reaching up to gently push Bucky’s hair away from his face so he could look at him better. “Well, it sucks that you have had some horrid experiences - Steve and I kind of suspected but we aren’t ones to push. It’s not our business unless you want it to be our business. But, I can safely say that for both Steve and myself - if we ever - and I mean EVER, hurt you, doesn’t matter if it was warranted or not, you tell us so we can fix it. I know that trust is earned. And I get that you’ve been hurt in the past, but we will never hurt you like _that_. Ever.”

“Also, if you decide to tell us about the assholes who hurt you… and maybe this is just my Alpha hindbrain talking, because I know that you are an independent Omega that can take care of yourself, but honestly, if you are EVER contacted by them again, they will wish they were never born,” Steve blurted out with a fierce glower. No one was going to hurt Bucky again. Not on their watch.

Bucky would have rolled his eyes if not for the fact that he felt so safe in Steve’s arms. “Thank you,” Bucky finally shakily said.

Tony leaned in to kiss Bucky on the cheek. “Anytime, sweetheart. We are totally fine taking it one day at a time. But, communication is key for relationships like this - polyamourus relationships. So, you gotta tell us if you don’t like something. But, you gotta also tell us if you like something or want more of something. And we will do our best to do the same. It’s going to be hard, but I think if we work hard on it, we’ll do fine.”

“Tony is the only one out of us that has experience in this sort of thing. I’ve only dated twice in my life before Tony and both those times were girls, so if I make a mistake - and I know I will, I want you to call me out on my bullshit. Tony does,” Steve explained, feeling a bit calmer now that Bucky’s scent had settled better.

“Oh you bet I do. And he does the same with me. And yeah, I admit it. I was a bit of a wild child in my teens and early twenties. Drove my dad nuts. Which is probably why I did it,” Tony admitted with a wry smile. 

“Is it…is it ok for me to call you both my boyfriends then? Not like I have friends but…. It would be nice to be able to call you something other than lovers,” Bucky asked shyly.

Both Alphas’ happy pheromones went through the roof at that. Steve leaned down and gave Bucky a slow, joyful kiss before he parted, saying softly, “That sounds amazing, Buck.”

“God, yes,” Tony agreed, leaning in to scent both his husband and his boyfriend. 

Bucky enjoyed their attentions for a bit before he sighed in contentment. That hadn’t been so bad. Maybe he had just been worried for nothing.

Still… Bucky had spoken truth. He was terrified.

But, he sure as hell wanted this, too.

Baby steps.

### 

Later, after Bucky and his boyfriends talked a bit more - only this time about lighter topics, the Omega decided to get up and make some hot cocoa. Steve and Tony fought to keep themselves from following Bucky around like lost puppies, but in the end it turned out alright. Bucky scowled when he only found regular Swiss Miss hot cocoa mix in the pantry - seriously, these guys. It surprised him tremendously that the two culinary geniuses didn’t have good hot cocoa mix. Pulling on his coat, gloves, and boots, he told the Alphas that he was heading next door for some real gourmet chocolate.

“See, this is what I’ve been telling you for years, Steve. Swiss Miss is not, and never will be, the best hot cocoa mix on the planet,” Tony grumbled goodnaturedly, opting to get up and head to the bathroom.

Steve rolled his eyes and pouted. “Call me sentimental, but I grew up on that stuff. And the stuff has the tiniest adorable marshmallows.”

“Yeah, well, let’s see what Bucky wants to get. He looked like an Omega on a mission, so hopefully he finds what he is looking for. Plus, it probably will feel good for him to get out from under all our Alpha pheromones and stale heat and rut scents for a bit,” Tony advised through the door to the bathroom.

“Speaking of, do you think it would be bad if I went ahead and changed the sheets to his room, etc?” Steve asked, getting up and stretching. “I don’t want to step all over his boundaries, since it’s now technically his room.”

“Knowing Bucky, he probably would appreciate it. Just don’t like, roll around in the clean bedding once you make the bed,” Tony advised, though the image in his head of Steve doing that made him want to snicker.

“As if,” Steve muttered under his breath, heading up the stairs to Bucky’s room. 

After ten minutes or so of airing out Bucky’s room, changing the sheets and bedding, and tidying up just a little bit, Steve took a deep breath and nodded to himself approvingly. Briefly he thought about plugging in a scent diffuser, but figured that might be a bit too much, so he let it be. Bucky could do what he wanted with the room and bathroom later. 

By the time Steve used the bathroom and came downstairs, Tony had went ahead and got a few things out onto the kitchen table in preparation of tonight’s Thanksgiving pre-baking. Steve rumbled a bit, noticing what Tony was doing and went to assist, pulling out two of the big frozen turkeys out of the spare freezer to put in the fridge. “Do you think this will be enough turkey? Or do you think I should grab the other one out, too?”

Tony looked over his shoulder at what Steve was doing and chewed on his lower lip. “Those are pretty big turkeys. I think we will be fine. It’s not like we aren’t going to have plenty fixings to go around. Since Bucky isn’t picky, he will probably want to try everything.” 

“True,” Steve agreed, starting to whistle to himself as he went downstairs to the restaurant’s kitchen to get a big roaster, and a big deep fryer. Steve and Tony always had a tradition to have not only roasted traditional turkey, but also to have a deep fried one for Thanksgiving. 

“Oh, I made sure to text your mom and sister so they didn’t have a colossal manhunt for you or myself if we didn’t show up with leftovers for Black Friday’s meetup. I let them know that we need to ask Bucky first before we know for sure if we are going to do the meetup,” Tony said once Steve returned, arms laden down with cooking supplies.

“Aw shit, I forgot about that. Why does mom want to do this every year?” Steve bellyached, the Alpha setting down his load onto a temporary foldable table Tony had put out for him. 

“Because your mother is like a good portion of America and likes to get her Christmas shopping done early. That’s why,” Tony pointed out dryly. He then waved a potholder in Steve’s direction, admitting, “And your sister is way worse than she is.”

“Well, if Bucky doesn’t want to go, then that’s fine. I am sure he would be ok staying here resting or if that’s going to be an issue, and he doesn’t want to be alone, we could always cancel Black Friday,” Steve mused. “Mom and Carol might end up strangling us later, but oh well. I don’t want to screw this all up or put too much shit on Bucky’s shoulders so soon.”

“That’s very sweet of you, Steve, you friggin’ sap, but you should hang out with your family. You and your family are close. Best to treasure those moments,” Bucky announced firmly as he walked into the kitchen, hand clenching a grocery bag in his good hand. “I can stay here or go with. Doesn’t matter to me. Crowds - I don’t like them, but I’d like to meet your family anyways. I texted Fury while I was out and he said that I don’t have to report in until noon on Black Friday, so I am free in the morning.”

“Awwww, Bucky,” Steve cooed, pulling the Omega in for a grateful scenting and kissing session, muffling the other man’s squeak. Pulling away, Steve murmured, “Thank you. I am sure they wouldn’t mind you coming along. My mom and sister would love to finally meet you.”

“Frankly his mother has been threatening to come over here to stuff food in you herself ever since Steve accidentally spilled the beans about you three weeks ago,” Tony ratted Steve out, causing his husband to flush scarlet.

“Well, it’s not like I could help it? Mom always knows when I am hiding something. Always,” Steve whined, causing Bucky to roll his eyes and chuckle a bit.

“Moms - good moms do that. And, it helps that you are one big softy Alpha,” Bucky teased, causing Tony to bark out a laugh. 

In truth, Bucky should be way nervous about the prospect of meeting Steve’s family so soon into their relationship, but that probably was due to him still recovering from heat hormones. Either way it went, once the full implications set in - more than likely Friday morning right before meeting them then Bucky would probably have a meltdown. With a soft huff as Steve let him go, Bucky put the sack of groceries down on the counter and nearly smacked Tony’s hand when the Alpha tried to help him put the contents away.

“No one touches my Ibarra chocolate. No one,” Bucky warned, pulling out a block of the most delicious hot cocoa making chocolate out of the sack. The Omega was glad that the small convenience store nearby had some in stock. Not very many places in New York sold it. In truth, Bucky had spent some of the money that he had been saving for rent on it, but that was ok. 

Steve and Tony were only going to charge him half the rent as long as he was an employee of the restaurant (and only because Bucky insisted - those two were too sweet for their own good and originally wanted to give him the room for free). So he could afford it. Strange to think that he could. Shit, he needed to give Tony and Steve his hire papers so they could figure out a schedule to work around Shield’s. With all the madness of the last two heat filled weeks, Bucky hadn’t even thought about the packet of offer and hire papers that he had signed in his truck ugly crying before heading on over to the Alphas’ place. 

Seems like it was a long time ago, even though it had only been two weeks. 

Tony let out a soft chuckle and gave the Omega and hug and scenting session before he wandered over to the cabinets to pull out some more things for the next day. Bucky pulled up a small saucepan and put four cups of milk into it and turned the heat on medium. Once the milk was on the verge of boiling, Bucky cut up eight wedges of the chocolate and put them into the heated milk. He lowered the heat and slowly stirred as the chocolate started melting into the milk. Sprinkling a little bit of cayenne pepper into the mixture, Bucky let out a soft hum of contentment, loving the smell of hot chocolate as everything started coming together. 

Tony, though curious, stayed out of Bucky’s way, and Steve followed suit. Bucky may not know how to make much when it came to fine dining or fancy home-cooked meals, but he seemed to know what he was doing with hot chocolate. 

Once the mixture was smooth and creamy, Bucky turned off the burner and let it cool for a bit while he started putting more groceries away. He hadn’t just bought Ibarra chocolate, but also some Crispex cereal, strawberry frosted poptarts, a pack of Kraft string mozzarella cheese, and a pack of Oberta jerky. Since he was finally out of heat, he was craving salty shit. God, he hadn’t had jerky in over a year since it was normally expensive. With a happy rumble, the Omega started pouring out the hot cocoa into three mugs, and put a dollup of whipped cream on the tops. Once done, he handed over a mug to each Alpha, sighing softly as he breathed in his own mug of chocolate and slowly sipped it.

Flavors of rich chocolate melted in his mouth, combined with the frothy whipped cream, making Bucky feel zen. There wasn’t a lot that made him feel as zen as when he had a hot mug of coffee in his hands, but Ibarra hot cocoa was definitely one of them.

Steve slowly sipped his drink and let out an almost pornographic moan. “Oh my god, Bucky… this is delicious.”

Tony arched a brow at his husband’s antics, but smelling a bit of happy, proud pheromones wafting up from Bucky’s direction, he shrugged and took a slow sip, pausing to swirl the flavors around on his tongue. Not being able to help himself, Tony nearly drained the whole mug before he told Bucky in an appreciative croon, “Jesus, Bucky. If you can brew this every day, I might give up coffee.”

Bucky snorted and preened under the praise, before he shrugged and admitted, “It’s a pretty simple recipe. Something I learned from a babysitter my sister and I had when we were really little.” Back when life wasn’t shit. That babysitter had been very sweet to him and Becca. That was before his mom died, and before his dad cast him and his sister away on an abusive Alpha uncle so he could go party and lose himself. 

He felt arms wrap around him and he smelled the comforting scent of Tony and Steve and sighed. His past didn’t matter now. Now, he was with two amazingly beautiful Alphas that wouldn’t ever mess with him like that. He was safe, happy, and perhaps maybe once in his life, he could make something of himself instead of barely existing.

It was a nice thought.

### 

Thanksgiving Day dawned bright and early, a nice clear and sunny day in the wake of all the snow showers of the past few days. The New York skyline was dressed in a nice blanket of white, and the streets were snow packed and a bit slick with black ice, but not too badly. The sidewalks of their building had been shoveled by Steve early that morning before even Tony got up - holidays always made Steve antsy like no other, excited and worrisome in one complete Alpha anxious package. Bucky had come downstairs from his room once he woke, hearing Steve close the front door and snuggled in with Tony, figuring that morning cuddles with his Alpha boyfriends were valid. After the blond Alpha was done shoveling, he came in and had kissed both his husband and boyfriend on the cheeks before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

Since Bucky really didn’t celebrate Thanksgiving much, having no family, or not many in the way of friends, he decided to go ahead and go with the flow with this one and see what Steve and Tony did. Besides, he really wanted to learn how to cook and be a good asset to the restaurant eventually. So, he groggily got up when Tony did, hopping in the shower while the Alpha brushed his teeth and trimmed his goatee. Once Bucky was done, they switched places. 

Dressed in comfortable clothes of jeans and t-shirts - since Tony had advised against wearing so many layers while they were cooking in the kitchen all day, the two went and sat down with fresh mugs of coffee to go over the schedule for the day. Steve came over and joined them, already having plates of freshly made ham and cheddar quiche slices ready to go for breakfast. Bucky ate his food with gusto, knowing from watching and learning the past month that cooking made you sweat a lot and burn lots of calories. There were always drawbacks to that fact though, like tasting every thing you made while cooking, or after working so hard bolting down loads of unhealthy foods. But, it was a holiday, so Bucky was going to eat as much as he wanted, no matter the consequences. Even if he had to roll himself out early the next morning to meet Steve’s family.

Tony and Steve seemed to be in the same frame of mind, packing away the quiche pretty fast and downing their mugs of coffee and orange juice almost just as quick. Bucky slowed down once he downed his first glass of orange juice, knowing quite well that if he kept going so fast his body would not be happy. And he didn’t fancy a holiday spent on the toilet. 

Once breakfast was consumed, all three went to work. Since Steve had already fixed homemade pumpkin and pecan pies the night before (with Bucky avidly watching his every move), all he had to do was take them out of the freezer and put them in the fridge to thaw. So, Bucky was with Tony, watching him explain how to prepare a roast turkey with homemade stuffing, even though he got pretty grossed out when he watched the Alpha empty the bird of it’s giblets and neck. But, he soon got over it, figuring that there were reasons why he had to learn all this in order to make a turkey taste good someday. It made him respect animals and cooks a bit more, that’s for sure. 

Rinsing the bird was an effort, but once that was done, Tony showed Bucky how to stuff the turkey, rub softened butter on the entire skin of the bird, salt and pepper, along with rosemary and smoked paprika to give the bird a bit of a smokey flavor, and set inside the roasting pan, filling turkey stock around the bird for basting, and put foil over it. Once that was done, the turkey was put in the oven and set with an oven timer for five hours since the bird was pretty big, and another hand held timer to baste the turkey every half hour. 

While they were hassling with the first turkey, Steve was mixing up his own type of homemade Irish soda bread stuffing, complete with fried bacon pieces he had done the night before, parsley, celery, and other spices. Bucky came over to watch Steve finish up the stuffing that was put into a long pyrex baking pan, once the first turkey was good in the oven. Tony looked down the list of items that they needed to fix and check marked off their progress, scrunching up his nose up every once in a while in concentration. 

Bucky was amazed that the two husbands had such a good system going, despite every once in a while something going wrong or them having to improvise. Like when a whole bag of marshmallows for the pistachio whipped pudding went all over the floor. Steve had pouted in sadness, but then shrugged and swept up the mess before they started stomping marshmallows into the ground. One thing Bucky definitely learned was that pistachio pudding was amazing. Especially since Tony did it so differently than what Bucky had to endure one year at a food bank. For one thing, the pudding was more of a dessert more than a side dish, considering all the cool whip Tony put in it, mixing it all with crushed pineapples and pecans, not just marshmallows. Bucky had to bite back a whine when he saw Tony put it away in the fridge for later.

Tony heard his whine and gave the Omega a pumpkin spice cookie to help with his sweet tooth longing. After eating his cookie, he helped Steve chop up red potatoes with their skins still on and put them into a nice sized slow cooker with butter and seasonings. During that time, Tony made up a pan of sweet potatoes. By the time the crock pot was turned on low heat, it was time to baste the first turkey.

After that was done, the trio had a few minutes to spare before Tony started making dinner rolls and salad fixings. So the three sat down at the table, drinking some iced water and tea, relaxing a bit before Steve piped up, “That’s what’s missing. Music. I can play Christmas music now.”

“Steve, we haven’t even started putting up the tree yet or getting the stuff out of the basement,” Tony advised with a small cute scowl. The Alpha seriously didn’t mind Christmas music, but Steve LOVED it. Loved it so much he would play it all the time if he could. 

“It is ok for us to decorate for Christmas, right?” Steve suddenly asked Bucky. “I don’t want to offend you if you don’t like Christmas or are Jewish or believe in something else. We are a non judging crew here, so whatever you want, goes.”

“Fuck that, Steve. I appreciate you worrying about my feelings, but honestly my family didn’t have much traditions that I remember. I am half Romanian Jew, half Russian Orthodox, but I am more spiritual so do what you want. It’s your house, your rules,” Bucky said seriously.

“But, it’s your home too, Bucky,” Tony reminded him gently.

Bucky huffed out a sigh and shrugged. “It’s ok. Like I said before, I don’t remember much about back then. My mom died when I was real little and so whatever traditions we had didn’t carry over, you know? So, go ahead. Let me experience Christmas through your way. I know it sounds corny, but maybe we can start making our own traditions too?”

“Sure we can, dear,” Steve said, pulling the Omega up into his arms for a nuzzle. “And I just want you to know, if there is anything you want to do, no matter if it’s your heritage or you just want something to be done or decorated your way, that’s fine.”

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind,” Bucky said with a small, relieved smile.

Steve kissed his lips and murmured, “So, how about this, in about an hour right before we start working on the deep fried second turkey, we can go downstairs into the basement and start bringing up the decorations.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Bucky agreed.

“You might regret that decision. Steve has a LOT of decorations,” Tony teased.

“Oh stop it, honey. I gave away a lot of it last year. And half of what is left is for the restaurant,” Steve admonished with a laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah, I know. I am just pulling your leg,” Tony said, standing up to start working on the rolls.

Steve, however, had other plans, and stood and pulled the smaller Alpha up against his groin and chest and rumbled. “You could pull something else….”

"Oooo, getting a bit feisty. Cooking makes you hot?" Tony teased, leaning in to kiss his mate slowly, arching his hips up just as slow.

Bucky nearly choked on his water. With a soft cough, the Omega started laughing so hard his sides ached. “Oh my god, you two.”

Both Alphas looked at Bucky fondly before looking at eachother and joining in the laughter.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to post! Been pretty busy with work and the Holidays. But, now that I am back to the grind with all that, I can start posting regularly again. Hope you all had wonderful Holidays, and thank you again for all of your support. Without further ado, here is Thanksgiving, part 2!

Chapter 13.

Once the rolls and salad fixings were done prepping, Bucky helped Steve put together a type of green bean casserole that wasn’t disgusting (Bucky wasn’t picky but he had never been a real fan of green bean casserole) that had garlic, onions, and paprika, and then it was time to baste the first turkey again. 

After Bucky helped with that, he headed down in the basement with Steve to start bringing up Christmas decorations. Bucky blinked into the old creepy looking basement, but smiled when he saw that Steve and Tony kept the area nice and clean for the most part, and it was carpeted. There was a weight set and a treadmill in one corner, and on the other side was a dart board set and tubs filled with knick knacks, not just Christmas supplies. At least the washer and dryer weren’t down here and had their own space near the water heater up in the apartment. Down here was just for storage and indoor exercise. 

The tree was in a long box, and as Bucky and Steve took an end each to start hoisting it up the stairs, it being surprisingly light, the Omega asked, “Since you guys love the outdoors so much, why a fake tree?”

Steve shrugged, both pausing in the back of the restaurant to catch their breath before heading up the last flight of stairs to the apartment. “Well, when Tony and I first got together, we had the smallest place and didn’t have room for a tree, so we improvised with a miniature one. Then when we got married and got this place, the old owners had left the Christmas tree along with some other crap in the basement when they left. Most was just junk that was donated or put up on Craigslist. But, the tree was pretty and we needed one, so we kept it. Plus, Tony and I aren’t fans of having trees cut down just for Christmas. The pine needles are a pain in the ass to clean up, plus let nature be nature. I’d rather have a living tree like the apple tree I have on our balcony than kill one just because they look pretty in the apartment. Transplanting a big pine or spruce is hard to do when you live in the city, so a fake tree works fine.”

“Makes sense,” Bucky admitted, helping Steve take the tree the rest of the way up the stairs. Once that was done, Tony had a few minutes to come help with the next load, which were a few large rolling tubs filled with ornaments, wreaths, lights, and garland. By the end of the third and final load, there were a total of seven large rolling tubs of Christmas things that they had brought up. And that was just for the apartment. There were seven more for the restaurant, which Steve said he’d do that once they got the decorating done for the apartment. 

Bucky gratefully took up a large glass of iced water, having worked up a sweat as Tony checked on the food. The green beans wouldn’t take long to cook, and the potatoes in the crock pot were doing fine. As for the dinner rolls, sweet potatoes, and soda bread stuffing, those were almost ready to be put in the oven to start cooking with the first Turkey, which finally would get the foil off and start the count down to completion. Bucky watched as Tony started making homemade gravy and mewled a bit at the wonderful smells coming from the kitchen. 

God, he had worked up an appetite, too. 

Steve leaned down and scented Bucky a bit in sympathy and kissed his forehead. “Wanna help me start up the second turkey?”

“Sure. Tony, you good for a while?” Bucky asked, wanting to be sure.

“Yeah, go ahead. I’ll holler if I need you,” Tony said with a smile.

Steve rumbled and pulled his smaller husband against him for a slow kiss in thanks before assisting Bucky in getting the huge deep fryer out onto the stone balcony with the rest of the supplies they would need. Bucky enjoyed the cold breeze outside for a minute before he got a bit chilled, the sweat from the earlier workout sticking to his skin and making him feel a bit clammy. Steve grunted as he put the recently prepped turkey down on a big plate and started pouring vegetable oil into the deep fryer. Bucky watched and listened avidly as Steve told him how they were going to deep fry the turkey, and how long it usually took to cook. They had to be outside just in case there were flaming hot grease spills or if the turkey caught on fire (of which had happened once or twice before Steve got the hang of deep frying turkeys). 

Bucky looked over at Steve’s young apple tree, which was at a comfortable distance away from the deep fryer and smiled. He bet it smelled wonderful in spring, with it’s white flowers. “You ever think about getting a lilac bush or even a cherry tree to go with the apple tree?”

Steve smiled. “Yeah, but we don’t want to take up too much space out here. This apple tree is going to be huge in a few years. Maybe someday if we buy the whole building or even get ourselves a full sized house, we can work a garden or even have a greenhouse. It would be nice to be able to grow our own produce, have lots of flowers and flowering trees.”

“Sounds like a good goal to have,” Bucky murmured, wondering if there was any goals he’d like to have for the future. “My favorites are dark purple lilacs. That and honeysuckle.”

Steve beamed at him and said softly, “Well, then if you are still around, baby, we’ll have us some of those too.”

“Sap,” Bucky teased, but in truth he felt a fuzzy feeling of butterflies in his stomach.

He hadn’t thought beyond one day at a time due to his life being so fucked up.

But now, if he was with Steve and Tony in a few years time, maybe he’d share their hopes and dreams or have ones of his own.

It was nice to think about.

### 

After assisting Steve with deep frying the turkey - which had gone off a bit shaky but otherwise was accomplished with no casualties, injuries, or worse, both Alpha and Omega returned to the kitchen for a few minutes to warm up and clean up. Deep frying a turkey was a messy affair, but Steve promised it was worth it. Bucky pulled a sweaty, flushed Tony in for a slow kiss, loving the fact that he could do this now with his smaller Alpha boyfriend. Tony obliged and practically melted under the Omega’s attentions before he rumbled softly and pulled away for a gentle scenting session. 

Steve handed Bucky a wet rag to wipe his face free of sweat and did the same for Tony, who took it up graciously. “God, I keep forgetting how overheated I get in the kitchen.” Tony huffed out a sigh and mopped his brow before taking up some iced water to sip. 

“Think we have a few minutes to rest before working on something else?” Steve asked, leaning in for a kiss. Tony looked all adorable, flushed and sweaty. And the Alpha was always partial to his Alpha husband’s cute body in any kind of apron. 

Tony nodded, and sat down with a deep sigh. “How are you holding up, Buckaroo?”

Bucky set down his wet cloth, feeling more human now that his face had been refreshed. Taking up a mug of coffee, he warmed his hands for a long minute, just breathing in the smell of it’s dark, rich scent. Finally he smiled a bit. “Feels good to be useful. Lot of work, but I bet it’s worth it.”

“You bet it is. Still, if it gets too much for you at any time, or you need a break, let us know. I have to force Steve sometimes to relax when he attempts to do everything,” Tony advised. 

Steve rolled his eyes and childishly stuck his tongue out at his husband fondly. Bucky nearly snorted up his coffee with amusement at the act. “Sounds good. I’ll keep that in mind.”

After resting for a bit, Steve and Bucky headed outside to check on the cooling fried turkey. Figuring it was cool enough to safely transport inside, the duo brought it in and set it down on the spare foldable table near the door. Bucky’s mouth watered at the sight and smell of it. Steve chuckled softly at the pout forming on the Omega’s lips when they had to go back outside to get the rest of the supplies to wash up. Taking pity on his new boyfriend once they were back inside, the Alpha grabbed some string cheese for both himself and Bucky to nibble on. Bucky nearly inhaled the piece of cheese, but it did help stall his hunger pains. 

Tony surveyed the turkey, nodding approvingly. “Looks delicious. Let’s hope this other one is almost ready to come out.”

Tony and Steve pulled out the first turkey from the oven and checked it over to make sure it was done. Bucky watched in interest, noting that it looked and smelled good. Steve prodded the sides, legs, and chest of the turkey and nodded. “I think it’s perfect.”

“I’m thinking so, too,” Tony agreed, helping set the piping hot turkey filled roaster on top of a remarkably free counter space to cool, a plethora of hot plates and potholders placed strategically on it. 

Once that was done, Bucky helped toss the salad fixings together, stealing a radish or two to pop in his mouth. Tony and Steve busily started pulling out finished items from the oven, setting a lot of items on top of the stove if there was free space, or on the spare table next to the deep fried turkey. Now that everything was cooked and cooling, Tony brought out various condiments, and the pistachio pudding. Bucky helped wiped down the kitchen table before setting it with plates, silverware, bowls, and wine glasses. Drinks were brought out, and candles lit in the center of the table.

It looked amazing and Bucky felt his eyes water at the sight. 

He felt arms go around him from behind and he smiled as Steve nuzzled into his scent glands comfortingly. “Sorry, it’s just so beautiful.”

“Mmm, yes it is. And no worries, Bucky. We’ve all gotten emotional during Thanksgiving or any other holiday at times,” Tony advised gently, coming over to cuddle the other man from the front.

Bucky whined a bit and admitted, “It’s just that I’ve never had a Thanksgiving. Not like this. And it’s so pretty and you guys are so amazing, and I just… am so thankful to be a part of it.”

“Well, we are thankful to have you with us to share in it, doll,” Steve murmured, kissing Bucky’s scent glands tenderly. 

Tony rumbled softly and ave Bucky a kiss on the lips. When the emotional trio broke away from each other’s embrace, Tony said softly, “We are very glad to have you here with us Bucky.”

“Thank you,” Bucky smiled slightly.

Steve’s stomach growled obnoxiously and the three burst out laughing. 

“Guess that means it’s time to eat,” Steve said, shrugging a bit. 

“Oh thank god,” Bucky moaned, rubbing his own hungry stomach adorably.

“Exactly my sentiments,” Tony agreed.

### 

Bucky didn’t have enough room on his plate to sample EVERYTHING (because damn if he was going to do his best to try it ALL), so he sighed and sat down, swearing to himself that he could always go back for seconds. Or thirds. Or fourths, if his bottomless pit of a stomach had enough room. Steve, the sap, was the one to say grace, even if all three weren’t really religious. And it was Tony, who carved the turkeys. Bucky was the one who was in charge of the drinks, which were delicious Martinelli apple or apple grape ciders, and some fine Lambrusco red wine. 

Everything was simple, but homey, and Bucky loved it. 

He dug in to his food, moaning and mewling at the swirls of delicious flavors caressing his tastebuds like a lover. Bucky had always loved food, but he had forgotten what it felt like to actually eat and enjoy it for a long time until he met Steve and Tony. The Omega was still overwhelmed about all of this, and he swore to himself that he would make it up to his boyfriends somehow. 

A few things he learned about Tony and Steve during consuming Thanksgiving dinner (or lunch) were that 1) Steve LOVED potatoes - seriously Bucky had never seen a guy pack away so much mashed potatoes or sweet potatoes in his life, and 2) Tony could go through two whole bowls of homemade cranberry sauce by himself. Bucky, for the most part wasn’t picky, but he absolutely loved the fried turkey dipped in gravy the most. The veggies were good too, and of course, he packed away quite a bit of pistachio pudding. 

Tony was a wine type of guy, but Steve was a beer type of guy, so he stuck with the cider even though it was non alcoholic. Bucky tried a bit of the bold sweet red wine and found he liked it, but only drank a fourth of a glass, knowing full well that he hadn’t had fine wine in a long time and didn’t want to let it go to his head. So, he drank more sparkling cider than anything else. 

After Bucky had eaten until he was almost bursting, feeling like he was going to slip into food coma for a year, he waddled around the kitchen, helping his boyfriends clean up and pack away leftovers for later on that night or the following morning when they met up with Steve’s relatives. 

Once everything was put away, Bucky, Steve, and Tony cuddled on the couch for an hour, just dosing or watching Garfield’s Thanksgiving, which was definitely a classic. 

Then Steve stood, stretched and started working on decorations. Since Bucky was still too full and sleepy, Tony stayed cuddled with him on the couch for another half hour, both watching Steve start setting up the fake tree in a designated corner of the room. Bucky rumbled softly in contentment, enjoying Tony’s hands running gently over his full stomach or his fingers playing in his hair. This, he could definitely get used to.

There was one random moment where Steve was bending over to search for some tree parts that he ripped a loud fart that caused all three to nearly fall over laughing. Bucky was laughing so hard he was hiccupping and Tony was snorting and streaming tears, sides shaking. Steve was red in the face, but was laughing as well, a big belly laugh that Bucky still wasn’t used to hearing. 

“Well, it’s not like I can help it, sparkling cider does it every time,” Steve defended uselessly after everyone calmed down to chuckles and snickers. The big Alpha pouted a bit before he went back to putting together the tree.

“And it wasn’t smelly, so that’s even better, Mr. Flatulence,” Tony teased his husband, finally starting to stretch and think about getting up.

Bucky pouted at Tony, not wanting to lose his comforting pillow, but sighed and got over it, knowing Steve did actually need their help with the Christmas decorations. Bucky yawned and stood, stretching. He was pooped, but he figured that Steve wouldn’t rest again until all the decorations were put up. 

Steve had a system, but he was artistic and didn’t mind Tony or Bucky having their own flare when putting ornaments on the tree. He was very particular about the pretty red and green garland, but the tree was prelit with multicolor lights, so that was good. Bucky remembered one time when he worked retail at a craft store while in college before he had to drop out, that there was a tree he helped put up near the front of the store. And he remembered hating untangling the Christmas lights.

But, even if Steve had some boxes of Christmas lights to go outside on their balcony, he made sure it wasn’t tangled up much at all. Once the tree was completed, the lights and the star on top shimmering prettily, Steve turned on some old big band Christmas music, which was endearing. At least the music didn’t make Bucky’s ears bleed. Tony did roll his eyes fondly as Bing Crosby came on followed by Dean Martin and Frank Sinatra. Steve started humming along with the songs as the three started taking tubs at random and started putting beautiful fake spruce garland up on the walls near the ceiling, using special clear hooks that Bucky hadn’t noticed before now that were up there. Garland was wrapped on all the flights of stairs, even the one going down to the back of the restaurant. 

Tony set up stuffed angel bears near the mantel of the fireplace, making sure that the picture frames bestowing family and friends there stayed put. Bucky helped Steve take down some of the framed art in the hallways, putting up snowy Christmas scenes of various places his Alpha boyfriends had been. Tony was a fan of nutcrackers, so he had a box of several that he put up randomly around the apartment. There was even a nutcracker sitting on a toilet that he put in the main bathroom for a laugh.

Steve was a big fan of the coca cola polar bears and penguins, so the kitchen was done in that theme. Bucky saw a reindeer stuffie and nearly melted. Fucking melted. He loved reindeer. And he would so not admit to anyone in the world that one of his favorite movies of all time growing up was Bambi. Nope, he was not.

But, he kind of blew it to his observant boyfriends that he loved reindeer, because he kept carting around the reindeer under one arm, not really willing to relinquish it. “Hey Buck, you can put that one in your bedroom if you want,” Steve finally suggested with a small knowing smile.

Bucky flushed, but gruffly grunted a thanks before he marched up the stairs to put the deer on his bed. Hell, if Steve could collect stuffed angel bears, he could bestow love on a friggin’ reindeer stuffie. 

Coming back down the stairs, he smiled when he spotted Tony put a pretty Cardinal bird table cloth on the kitchen table. Advent candles were set up against the wall, along with some holly.

Steve walked in and sheepishly handed Bucky a chocolate daily countdown Advent pack, which had a pretty snowy scene in the background. Bucky stared at it for a long moment before he smiled and gave Steve a big hug and scenting session in thanks. Steve rumbled softly and scented Bucky back before giving him a slow kiss. 

Pulling away, Steve handed Tony his own daily countdown and then went back to work putting out Christmas supplies. 

Tony shared a smile with Bucky and admitted, “He is good at the little things. That’s one of the things I love about him. You know?”

“Yeah, I know,” Bucky agreed, looking down at the Advent pack. Carefully, he put it on top of the fridge alongside Tony’s so it wouldn’t get knocked over or trashed accidentally. 

Once every decoration was put up, the three settled down to watch The Bells of Saint Mary’s, enjoying the feeling of Thanksgiving and the beginning of Christmas. Bucky didn’t remember much of the movie, for he fell asleep not long after it began, snuggled up between the best Alphas in the world. 

Steve shared a knowing look with Tony. It was now impossible not to admit it. They both were in love with Bucky. Big time. But that was ok.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so here is another chapter for you! Here we go with Black Friday. Thank you again for all of your kudos and comments. Please keep them coming, for they help keep me motivated! Little bit of angst in this one, lots of fluff (of course) and some art at the very end done by me! Hope you like.

Chapter 14.

The next morning (if you could call it morning - it was so _early_), Bucky and his boyfriends piled into Steve's van, bundled up, butt warmers going, and hot travel mugs of coffee in their hands. Bucky was blinking murderously above his thick knitted black and red scarf, his beanie lopsided, and hair in a ponytail. He was wondering for the hundredth time why he agreed to do this. It was so cold outside it felt like his balls were going to shrivel up forever and never get warm.

Still, seeing Steve look half as tired as he felt and Tony being moody as fuck helped his grumpy mood a little. 

Plus, _coffee_.

If he didn't have coffee, then he'd probably hijack Steve's van, boot the Alpha out of the driver's seat, and turn right back around. So, at least he had coffee to keep himself in check for the most part. 

Steve had put all the leftovers in the back in an ice chest (though Bucky really, really didn’t know why because FUCK was it _COLD_), the prospect of cold turkey sandwiches and fixings making the Omega’s stomach rumble, despite being stuffed so full the day before. Steve huffed a sigh and went by a 24 hour Starbucks to get breakfast and top off their coffees before heading into Brooklyn to pick his mother and sister up.

By the time breakfast had been consumed and everyone was more caffeinated, the three were in better moods and felt awake, which was a good thing because one Sarah Rogers and one Carol Rogers were both way too energetic for two in the morning. Both women were bouncing on the curb already, in front of a cute brick two story townhouse, waiting for them. 

Sarah looked just like Steve, with blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin, although the Omega mother was tiny, probably no more than 4’10” in height. She made up for her tiny stature by being overly energetic, enthusiastic to see her ‘big Alpha baby boy and his husband and boyfriend’. Sarah made sure to give her son a happy, motherly hug, jabbering away and fussing at his clothes, wondering if he was warm enough.

She did the same to Tony while Bucky watched on in amusement. Then Bucky saw something he’d never thought he’d see: Tony blushing to the tips of his ears while under Sarah’s fussing. 

That was epic on lots of levels. 

Carol was a little less enthusiastic than her mother, but the Beta shared the same twinkling blue eyes as Sarah and Steve, though her hair was a bit darker shade, and she was taller than her mother by almost a foot. She embraced Steve with a bear hug, and did the same with Tony.

Bucky felt a bit of panic when Sarah, mothering Omega that she was, suddenly came at him and embraced him with a bear hug that nearly had his ribs creak. She was an incredibly strong woman for being so tiny. She smelled a bit like Steve, just with a smokier tint.

“Oh my God, aren’t you the most precious boy I’ve ever _seen_? And holy cow you are _thin_. Have my boys been feeding you?!” Sarah demanded, pulling away to give Bucky some breathing room.

Bucky blushed and nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Oh Steve, you didn’t say he was a charmer!” Sarah said, leveling her son with a mock stern look, which Steve just responded by scratching the back of his head sheepishly.

“_Ma…._” 

“Wow, that is a record, Steve. Sarah, I am very impressed. You have managed to make Steve bashful in less than five minutes. How do you do it?” Tony asked, the Alpha smirking.

“It’s called being his mother, carrying him for nine months - friggin ten pound baby that he was, holy shit, and having a _vagina_,” Sarah stated primly, causing Bucky to bark out a wicked surprised laugh. 

“Thanks Ma for the epic visual none of us needed,” Carol said with a snort as she went in to give Bucky a hug in greeting. Bucky hugged her and couldn’t help but scent her a bit. She smelled similar to Steve, just without the Alpha edge and extra spice that made Steve well… Steve.

Bucky blushed when Sarah and Carol started fussing more over him. He looked above Sarah's twinkling sunshiny blue eyes and blonde curls to meet Steve's, and his panic must have shown on his face, for the Alpha rumbled and suggested they get going. 

Tony came up and scented Bucky comfortingly while Sarah and Carol got inside the van. "You ok, Buck?"

Bucky let out a deep shaky breath and nodded. "Why do they have to be so sunshiny like Steve?" Bucky whined pitifully. 

Tony let out a bark of laughter. "Sorry hon. I forgot to warn you. Hey Steve, you wanna try and reign in your relatives? Bucky is a bit overwhelmed."

“Well, that is a lost cause, but I’ll try,” Steve rumbled with a soft chuckle, pulling Bucky in for a hug and scenting session, making his mother and sister start whistling and squealing.

“God, why did I agree to this again?” Bucky mumbled, but with a small quirk to his lips.

“Because you are amazing, that’s why.” Steve said, giving Bucky and Tony both a kiss before getting in the van. 

To give Bucky a bit more separation from the enthusiastic relatives of Steve, Tony decided to sit in the back with them and give up shotgun to the frazzled Omega. Bucky mumbled a soft thank you and settled in, Steve taking up the wheel again, this time to start heading back into New York to find the places Sarah and Carol wanted to hit first. The duo had a well thought out system - they even had maps with locations saved on their phones of what items they wanted to go for and which places had what. 

Shopping wasn’t all that bad, to be honest, though Sarah and Carol tended to drag Bucky, Steve, or Tony in random directions. Bucky had no idea where the two got their energy from, but he could definitely see where Steve got his morning sunshiney attitude. It made Bucky ache longingly in ways that hit home far too much, but he managed to take deep breaths when needed and get through it all relatively unscathed. Despite only knowing Bucky for such a short amount of time, Sarah and Carol were much like Steve in accepting him and taking him under their wings. 

Sometimes Carol would have to shoo Sarah away to give Bucky some space, other times it was Steve or Tony who would put in a protective barrier to all the hassle, but for the most part, the Omega really enjoyed himself. It was nice to have people care about him. 

However, when it came to clothes, and Sarah insisted on buying him a new jacket, that’s when all hell broke loose.

“Look, Mrs. Rogers -” Bucky tried to protest.

“Oh dear, don’t call me that! It makes me feel a hundred years old. Call me Sarah! And don’t protest, dear, you really should let me buy you something warmer than what you have on. Call it mothering instinct but -” Sarah insisted, putting up the jacket next to Bucky before she broke off and turned to Steve, “Wouldn’t he look good in this? Also, it would keep him warm when he is at work.”

“Ma, you are kind of going over the top,” Steve admitted, but then he sighed and shrugged. “Yes, it would look amazing on him, but -”

“Great, and who cares about going over the top - seriously, I don’t want the poor kid to get sick again,” Sarah pressed.

Carol rolled her eyes and patted Bucky’s shoulder in sympathy. “Just let her mom you for a bit. It’s just a jacket.”

“Yeah, but if you give in to this one Bucky, you’ll give in to everything, because Mama Rogers will take it as a yes to everything” Tony advised quietly, before gently pulling Sarah to the side to talk to her while Bucky clenched his fists and grit his teeth.

Steve came over and hugged Bucky, asking if he was ok. Bucky nodded stiffly, but then melted under the Alpha’s gentle attentions. “Yeah, just you know how I hate people buying things for me like this.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry, it kind of is a habit for us Rogers’. If you want to head back home or go outside the store for a few minutes to clear your head, I can talk to mom and get her to back off if Tony doesn’t nip it in the bud,” Steve offered, pulling away and looking into his boyfriend’s eyes.

Carol smiled a bit fondly and let Steve handle it, heading over to look at some clothes for herself. 

“No, I am ok, and your family is very sweet, it’s just hard to accept things like this and not see it as charity. I know with you and Tony it’s different, but it’s just hard,” Bucky admitted. 

“I understand. Mom will, too. Eventually. Might take her a while,” Steve said with a small smile. “And Christmas is off limits, Buck. Ma will spoil you no matter what we say or what we want. Because that’s just Ma. She spoils everyone, so don’t feel like it’s charity because it isn’t. But for every other time except for Birthdays, she’ll eventually back off if you want her to.”

“Gee, wonder why she sounds like someone I know?” Bucky teased, causing Steve to smile goofily, not offended in the least.

Tony and Sarah came back and the blonde haired Omega sighed softly and worriedly told Bucky, “I am so sorry if I came across as pushy or trying to make you feel like I was giving you charity. That wasn’t my intention. I just like giving people things and I have worked hard not to go overboard. Just really hard during the holidays not to do so. I haven’t offended you, have I?”

Bucky shook his head no. “No, Sarah. Just… maybe overwhelmed me a bit for a second. It’s hard for me to receive gifts.”

“I get it. Seriously, I do. Our family hasn’t been as well off as it is now. For a long time we struggled to make ends meet when Steve was real little. His father died when he was just a year old and well, it wasn’t a walk in the park after. Being a single mother with one child was hard, but then I met Carol’s father, and he wasn’t any good. After he left, I was a bit more prepared, but being single with two kids… there was definitely days where I didn’t think we’d make it, but we did, and that’s the important thing. We are survivors. And Bucky, you are one, too. Fighters, all of us. Even Tony in his own way,” Sarah explained, reaching out to pat Bucky on the arm tenderly. “Now that I have money, it’s hard for me not to give my boy everything I can, and by extension, you and Tony. It’s something I have worked on for the past few years. Just, if I ever seem overbearing or pushy, let me know and believe me, I won’t be hurt by it. I’ll back off. Ok?”

“Ok,” Bucky said with a small relieved smile.

After that, Bucky felt a bit more at ease, and Sarah did her best not to overwhelm him or throw clothes at him. Once everyone met back at the van and headed to Central Park for an early brunch, all shopping done for the day, all Bucky wanted to do was eat and sleep. Steve and Tony seemed to be feeling the same, and even Sarah and Carol looked a bit pooped. 

The turkey sandwiches with leftover fixings were consumed in gusto and Bucky enjoyed the peace of the park in the middle of a busy section of New York. They weren’t the only ones eating their lunch in their vehicle. Since it was still pretty snowy outside and cold, most people were eating in their cars or trucks. Some people were out walking in the park or jogging, but otherwise it was pretty quiet. 

Once the food was all consumed for the most part, the five headed back to Sarah’s townhouse to part ways with hugs and well wishes. Tony was the one driving back home, and Bucky dosed off curled up next to Steve in the backseat, the Alpha’s soothing, content rumble lulling him to sleep.

### 

Working during Black Friday for Shield was definitely an experience for Bucky, but it wasn’t as bad as he’d expected, probably because he had a day shift rather than a morning shift. It was good to be back to some sort of normalcy after all of the holiday cheer, plus his heat from earlier. Routine was a good thing for Bucky to have.

And with a still full belly from all those leftovers, and a big travel mug of hot coffee in the cup holder of his truck, the Omega wasn’t as grumpy as he had been early that morning. The nap after shopping had helped. It had also helped to get a warm welcome back from Nat and a few other coworkers when he checked in at the Shield warehouse.

He had missed them and had missed the job, ironically enough. He was also excited, because he didn’t have to worry so much about money now, and he had wonderful Alphas back home, plus tonight after he left Shield at 5 pm, he got to have his first actual work day at the Hangry Pasta. Yeah, it was mostly shadowing, but he couldn’t wait to learn more about cooking, and get his hands in the dough, sort of speak. 

So, he did his deliveries with a small genuine smile on his face in the place of his normal fake one or murder scowl. It seemed to surprise and delight some of his patrons, and he ended up heading to the Hangry Pasta at the end of the day with four huge tins of butter cookies, topped off coffee, and even a few nicer tips than usual. A few patrons had even gone so far as to give him hugs and questions about his health, for they had missed him and worried about him when Nat or Wanda had taken up his shifts the past few weeks. It all had left Bucky bemused on his way home.

He shook his head and snorted, doubting that it would be something that would be repeated. No one was like Tony and Steve, except for maybe Steve’s mother and sister. 

With that thought in mind, Bucky popped a butter cookie in his mouth and let it melt against his tongue as he turned in to the back parking lot behind the Hangry Pasta. 

Tony nearly tackled him when he walked in the back door, giving him an epic welcome home scenting session before he pulled away and let him inside to put away his stuff. “So, how was your first day back, dear?”

“It was ok. Not as bad as I thought it’d be, which was nice, thanks,” Bucky said, leaning down to peck the Alpha on the lips in passing. “How about you guys?”

“Oh, it was pretty busy since we’ve been closed for the past two weeks. People were anxious to have something other than turkey, so the last turkey we put in the overflow freezer for our New Years dinner,” Tony explained, helping Bucky put away some cases of wine and hard ciders. 

“So, what’s on the menu for tonight, if not turkey?” Bucky asked, curious, peeling off his coat, beanie, gloves, and scarf and hanging them up near the back door of the kitchen. He took a deep breath and smelled fresh bread that made his mouth water.

“For a cold evening like this, I am making chicken parmesan, spaghetti and meatballs, garlic bread, salad, and minestrone soup. For dessert we have profiteroles and lemon torte. Steve is making Irish lamb stew, stuffed Mackerel with bacon and cabbage, Shepherd’s pie, and potato bread. So lots of dishes being made back here, but that’s ok. It’ll be a good evening for your first day working for us,” Tony said, pausing to check on some of the spaghetti meat sauce and minestrone soup, before stirring Steve’s stew for him.

By the time Steve joined them in the back, Bucky was in one of his aprons, glowering at Tony mutinously while signing new hire paperwork. 

“Hey Buck, how was your day?” Steve asked, leaning down to peck the Omega on the forehead.

“Great until I saw the friggin’ aprons you guys ordered for me. Seriously, Steve?” Bucky groused, pointing to the lettering on his black apron that said _“Hangry Murder Kitten in Training”_. “You think you are hilarious, don’t you, you punk?”

Steve chuckled and shrugged. Hugging the adorable Omega to him, he murmured softly, “Sorry babe, but you do look cute in it, even if you are being a moody jerk. Doesn’t he look cute, Tony?”

Tony was nearly turning purple to keep from laughing. Finally he coughed and smiled. “Very cute.”

Bucky growled lowly and then sighed, giving up. “Fine. But, it’s not funny.”

“It is definitely funny. Absolutely,” Tony teased.

Steve nuzzled Bucky’s cheek with a pleased rumble before standing to go check on the food he was preparing. 

By the time Bucky got done with all of his paperwork, the restaurant was packed with people, and both Steve and Tony were working several jobs, bussing tables, waiting on people, cooking, and manning the bar. Bucky was put to work instantly helping in the kitchen, as that would be a more comfortable setting for him since it was so goddamned busy. Tony had him making salad, garlic bread, and cooking spaghetti and meatballs (since the dish was simple enough to make). Every once in a while Tony would come check on him and instruct him on a few things. And Steve would even come by and see if the Omega needed any help.

It wasn’t long before Bucky’s mood was improved and he was smiling a bit happily while he cooked. Yeah, it sucked keeping the place clean but the actual cooking part wasn’t so bad. And even calming. Making things turn out delicious was the greatest feeling. And if he taste tested food while he worked, well that’s a big part of being a cook, of course. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, and a big load of angst, and some crack ;) Hope you guys are prepared! Also, I have updated the tags. Please, please review them. I always feel like overtagging something isn't good, but at the same time, at the risk of spoiling the story for a few of my readers, it is better to have them understand what is ahead versus just having it sprung on them at the last second. There is now a possible ending chapter planned, so for now we will keep it at 22 chapters. If I have to push it back, that's fine. But, we are still in the thick of the story with a ways to go. I also added this to a new series, as this story will be one of a few in a series. 
> 
> Thank you again for all of your comments and kudos. They make me thrive, so please keep them coming. Without further ado, here is your new chapter.

Chapter 15.

In the next few weeks following Thanksgiving, Bucky continued to thrive under his boyfriends' attentions. Working two jobs was tiring but worth it. He learned so much and he couldn't ask for better teachers in cooking or managing a restaurant. His boyfriends were amazing. Granted, their relationship wasn't all daisies and chocolates, that's for sure, but all relationships had their ups and downs. Communication was key, and Bucky had to admit that he had it way better than most. Yeah there were times when he got tired of his Alpha boyfriends just breathing and the mother henning really got on his nerves. But, he'd also never felt so happy in his life. 

There were several things he liked about working in the restaurant. For one, he loved working in the back kitchens, cooking or trying new recipes with Tony and Steve. Even washing dishes or mopping up messes and wiping down counters wasn’t so bad. He definitely wasn’t a fan of waiting on people or busing tables, but that was to be expected with his prickly defensive nature and hating crowded places. The few times he’d shadowed Steve or Tony bus tables, work the bar, or wait on people, Bucky had dealt with it and sucked up the knowledge like a sponge. But, if he had a choice not to deal with people, he was happy. 

At the end of every night after a long, hard day and evening working at either Shield, Hangry Pasta, or both, Bucky made sure to spend some zen time with his boyfriends, and even have a bit of alone time to unwind. He had never slept better in his turbulent life, and more than likely it was due to working so much and having wonderful boyfriends to spend time with. Yeah, he had nightmares, and sometimes if it felt like it was going to be a bad night, Bucky would sneak up to his own room and wait out the storm in his comforting nest alone. Sometimes Steve or Tony would rock him back to sleep if they caught him before he could hide his terrors from them.. 

Even when Bucky did end up sleeping alone, Steve and Tony gave him space, despite wanting to smother him with love and affection. 

Of course, just when Bucky was starting to relax with his more chaotic, but better life, fate had to throw him a fucking curve ball. 

It began on one mostly mild December day - a rare one where he was off work from both jobs, and his boyfriends had time to go with him shopping for Christmas gifts. The three were going to head to one of the malls nearby and then split up to do some covert shopping. Then they would meet up at a Chinese restaurant nearby for some lunch. That was the plan. 

Bucky was a bit nervous about being in such a crowded place by himself but he was determined and even a little excited. He knew exactly what he wanted to get both Steve and Tony. So, with bated breaths, bundled up and ready to go, Bucky rode with his Alpha boyfriends to the mall, which was packed with Christmas shoppers, even though it was a Tuesday morning.

Tony squeezed his hand comfortingly, telling him that if he got too overwhelmed or upset about something to either sit outside on one of the benches near the store he was looking in or go to the nearest bathroom, text them, and they would come find him. Bucky would have grumbled that he wasn't a scared little kid, but he knew his boyfriends just wanted to give him reassurance and knew he had issues with crowds. So, he just nodded, gave both men hugs and scentings before he headed off on his own. 

Tony and Steve watched him go with a bit of pride and a bit of worry. Steve finally pouted and hugged Tony to him a bit, admitting, "He'll probably be ok, I just worry."

Tony patted his Alpha husband's shoulder as they parted with a kiss and sighed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. I'm feeling it, too."

Steve nuzzled Tony a bit and both sobered as they parted to go their separate ways for now. 

Bucky was doing ok for the most part, but he started feeling a bit of tunnel vision in some of the smallest, crammed stores. He went into Old Navy on off chance to see if there might be some t-shirts or new sweaters his boyfriends might like. Not usually one to browse (he was a get in, get out sort of Omega), Bucky took his time, knowing that if he rushed he might start panicking. Finding some fun socks for stocking stuffers, Bucky breathed out a soft pleased sigh. Heading out of the store, Bucky sat down on one of the benches and checked in on Steve and Tony through text. Both sent him smileys and a couple of cheesy photos of where they were at. 

After another minute or so, Bucky stood and made his way to a gothic / rock store called Soldat that had lots of clothes, costume jewelry, music, and a whole rack of heavy metal plushies and blankets. Bucky whined in envy, wanting to come back maybe after the holidays to peruse the plushy skelanimals and soft bedding. Pouting a bit, Bucky went over to the side of the area to check out some band shirts and costume jewelry. The very last store that was on his list had the biggest gifts he was going to get his boyfriends jointly, but he still wanted to get maybe a shirt or hoodie for them both as well. 

While looking at some of the clothes, he spotted a buff mechanical Alpha smelling male looking longingly at the plushies. The man reached out and pet one of the skelanimal dogs, letting out a soft, sad sigh. Bucky narrowed his eyes and couldn't help but scent the air. In all honesty it wasn't any of his business if an Alpha liked plushies or soft things. A lot of stereotypical people in society viewed soft Alphas as disgraces, but Bucky didn't care. If an Alpha wanted to be soft and not be all macho, that was fine. Same with Betas being different or Omegas. 

But, something about this Alpha tugged at Bucky's heartstrings. He looked gruff, with fucked up dark hair, a total Alpha firm jaw, and muscles showing obscenely through his sleeveless black shirt. But his eyes and his strange scent gave him away. Nope, this was no Alpha, this was an Omega medicated to smell like an Alpha. Bucky had met a few people in his life that smelled that way, for one reason or another. Watching the man finally pick up the plushie and clutch it to his chest, looking this way and that, Bucky snapped his attention to the clothes in front of him. 

The last thing he wanted was to be the witness of shoplifting.

Finally finding a couple of shirts to buy, he got in line surprisingly behind the same man, who was still looking over his shoulders and clutching the stuffie to his chest like a lifeline. It wasn't long before it clicked where Bucky had seen the man before.

This was Brock Rumlow, only son and heir to Alexander Pierce's fortune. No wonder he was looking over his shoulder like someone was going to call him out on buying a plushy. It was well known that Alexander Pierce HATED Omegas, and it made sense that he'd want his son to pose as an Alpha. Feeling his blood boil a little bit at that, Bucky grit his teeth and started looking around protectively. If that bastard Pierce came by and caused a scene, Bucky was gonna lose it. Strange that he felt such a protective inclination towards the son of one of the worst assholes on the planet, but Bucky didn't question it. 

If Brock wanted to buy a soft plushy, Bucky was going to make sure he got to unharassed.

They made it through the checkout when all hell broke loose. Brock was getting ready to stuff the toy in his bag, forgoing a shopping bag, when his father showed up with a few bodyguards in tow. With a panic, Brock turned and shoved the toy into Bucky's hands, stating loudly, "Stuffed animals are great for nesting Omegas, I am sure your little one will love this one."

Bucky gaped, but then Alexander Pierce suddenly was there, small condescending smirk on his lips. 

Before Bucky could think of what to do, his boyfriends suddenly showed up. He wasn’t sure how they had caught up to him so fast or just happened to be there but he was glad they were. Steve and Tony, glowering looks on their faces, came up behind Bucky and rumbled protectively.

Bucky found himself thinking "what the fuck, I'm not pregnant!" before he finally blurted out, "Oh yes they are! Thank you, isn't he cute? I love animals. Hopefully, we can get a dog or a cat at some point. What do you think Stevie - Tony?”

Tony and Steve did not bat an eyelash at the strong Alpha scent of one Alexander Pierce being in front of their Omega, or the fact that their boyfriend was playing along in some sort of protective charade towards Brock Rumlow. Instead, Tony picked up the little toy and beamed. “Aw, look at this little guy! So cute.”

Steve huffed out a possessive breath, tugging Bucky towards him in a very confrontational maneuver. He nuzzled into Bucky’s scent glands right in front of Pierce, who kept his smirk but his eyes grew steely at the small gesture of public challenge. “He is very cute. Not as cute as you are though, sweetheart.”

Pierce, having enough of the soft and cute display, turned to look at his son, who was looking anywhere but him. That usually meant he was hiding something. He knew all about his son’s aversion to looking him in the eye. It pissed him off to no end. Brock tended to know how to be discreetly defiant in public, but he was always a good little soldier Alpha behind closed doors. Not in the mood for his son’s games, the Alpha huffed and pleasantly stated with an edge of steel, “You weren’t answering my calls so I wanted to be sure you understood the importance of the objective at hand. We need more people at the apartments. I want to be sure we don’t have any uprisings.”

“Yeah, yeah. I know, sir. I just wanted to pick some gifts up for some people on the strike team,” Brock explained, though in vain, he well knew.

Pierce leaned in, putting a hand on Brock’s shoulder like the creepy Alpha he was and whispered in his son’s ear, “I’ll give you half an hour to finish your shopping. If you aren’t across town at the apartment complex in an hour, there will be hell to pay. You understand?”

“Yes, sir,” Brock said, going rigid under his father’s hand. 

Pierce smiled a bit, spotting the thin looking but large Omega glowering at him murderously. What ever did he do to that poor bastard, he wondered. No matter, it was time to leave these heathens to their mad dash to buy Christmas cheer with their meager pathetic excuses for savings. 

Once the Alpha withdrew and left, his bodyguards trailing after him like good soldiers, Bucky snatched the toy from Tony and growled as he handed it to Brock. “Your dad is a piece of shit. If he touches you like that again I swear….” 

Tony broke in before things could get ugly or Brock was forced to defend his prick of a father. He pushed a card into Brock’s hand and stated softly, “Best lawyer in town. She knows all the best safe houses, all the best bodyguards - those guys that were with Pierce are second rate. Believe me. I know. Just… if you feel the need, or things get too intense, call that number and when asked, say that “Tony Stark referred me” and she’ll get you off the grid in no time.”

“Thanks but I got it. I am fine. Nothing’s wrong,” Brock stated, but Bucky could tell he was only doing this to save face. 

Brock, however, didn’t throw the card away, despite his carefree false words. He put it in his pocket and put the plushy away. Then he calmly looked up at Bucky and murmured, “Thanks for that. Wasn’t aware he was planning on showing up like that.”

“You don’t have to explain. Still, if there is anything you need, or if you just need someone to talk to, here is my number,” Bucky said, handing him a small Shield card with his number on it. 

“Shield, huh?” Brock murmured, but then he smiled, an actual smile, before he shrugged and said, “Yeah, ok. Why not. Thanks. And thanks.” After nodding to the two Alphas being Bucky’s protective front, the man left. 

Steve and his boyfriends watched Brock leave before stepping out of the store and popping a squat on a bench. Bucky needed air and some chill time to pull his anger back where it belonged before he lashed out at something, or worse, burst into frustrated tears, and both Steve and Tony were ranging from anger to sad to protective. 

Eventually Tony up and rumbled, hugging Bucky to him soothingly, which was just what the Omega needed.

“I hate him,” Bucky finally said, his throat constricting a bit. “I mean, I knew he was bad before, but I never thought of what his family would have to endure. I hate him more now.”

“Unfortunately there are more types of Pierces in the world than the world needs,” Steve admitted darkly, before he added, “But, at least you have us. And Pierce will get his up and comings. As for his son… hopefully he will reach out. He’s probably scared right now, but I am sure he’ll contact you at some point Bucky. And if he doesn’t contact you, he’ll need someone like Pepper.”

“Oh you bet he will,” Tony agreed, already typing Pepper’s number. “Hence why I gave him her number.”

Bucky sighed and nodded. “Ok.”

### 

After the disaster of that morning, the three finished their shopping for the most part together, and politely not look at purchases if they were in the same store. By the time they ate, got back home and had their prizes stashed away for future wrapping, Bucky needed one serious big cup of coffee. He was sipping one when Steve got a puzzled look on his face.

“Spit it out Steve,” Bucky said, causing Tony to arch a brow in confusion as he got his own cup of coffee.

“Something wrong?” Tony asked Bucky when Steve didn’t respond.

“Yeah, Stevie’s got a constipated bitch face look going, which means he’s over thinking something,” Bucky commented dryly, causing Tony to snort in mirth.

That was an apt description if there ever was one.

Finally, Steve reached over, took the hand Bucky wasn’t using and asked very seriously, “Bucky, are you pregnant?”

He nearly got a boot in his shin and a spoon thrown at him as Bucky fucking roared, “NO, I AM NOT PREGNANT, YOU ASSHOLE KNOTHEAD!”

Tony spewed coffee all over the place and nearly coughed up half a lung in raucous laughter as Steve went and hid behind the kitchen door, a big serving plate held up to hide his face from Bucky’s wrath. “I am just saying, it’s ok if you are - I mean, we would so support you if you were -”

“Steve, for the love of sparkplugs, quit before Bucky laser beams your arm off with his murder glower of doom,” Tony rasped out, before he started cackling harder, tears rolling down his face.

Bucky did glower, in fact he was glowering daggers at Steve, but then he finally sighed and stated moodily, “Fuck this shit. I am going to lie down. Go find yourself another baby factory, because I am so not pregnant, so yeah, sorry to disappoint.”

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Steve whined as Bucky shoved past him to head upstairs, rubbing his head like he had a migraine the size of Kansas. 

Tony sobered some time later and hugged his big sad Alpha husband to him, petting his short blond locks soothingly as they sat on the couch alone watching a movie. “Man, I have not had so much of a laugh attack in my life, Steve.”

“Thanks. Way to make your mate feel better,” Steve groused, feeling even more guilty and downtrodden.

“Oh, stop it, baby. He’ll come around. I don’t think it was you talking about babies that upset him. He’s had a long day today. It was probably a combination of things,” Tony advised gently. 

“I get that. But, I just wanted him to know that if he was, that it would be ok. That we could work it out, one way or another. Even if he didn’t want to keep it…. That we’d support him,” Steve said with a deep sigh.

“Yeah well, you could have brought it up a teeny weeny bit differently? As in not asking if he was pregnant. Seriously, even if he was pregnant, we should let him decide if he wanted to mention it to us in the first place. I figured since he hadn’t told us this before today and his scent hasn’t ever changed from his suppressants that he wasn’t pregnant. But, it’s been a trying day for all of us.” Tony went on, “Maybe in a few months, sitting down with him like normal couples or triads do and going over what his future plans are, and if he wanted kids, would be the best route to take.” 

Steve grunted in agreement. With a deep huff, he admitted, “I kind of wanted to punch Pierce in the fucking face today, Tony.”

“Yeah, well you and everyone with half a brain,” Tony muttered. “He’ll get his dues. And who knows, if Bucky goes through with suing his ass, then perhaps it might give Rumlow the courage to break free.”

Steve rumbled softly. Then he arched a brow and asked Tony, “I know it was kind of chaotic today, but did Rumlow seem… to smell weird to you?”

“No more than normal, but he always smelled weird, back when we went to the same school before he got pulled out by Pierce,” Tony answered honestly.

Steve narrowed his eyes as he thought about it. With a small sigh, he figured it wasn’t worth thinking about too hard. “Do you think it’d be ok if I go tell Bucky I’m sorry?”

“Wouldn’t hurt. But, maybe wait another hour or so to give him time to calm down,” Tony suggested.

“Ok.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get out. Been very busy at work, etc. Thank you all for your kind words and kudos! They continue to make me thrive, so please keep them coming. This chap is a bit light and fluffy, and a bit short, but that's only because the next chapter deals with the boys' first Christmas together. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter 16

Bucky sighed as he rolled over in bed, fluffing up yet another pillow under his head with no success. He was still irritated as fuck about Steve. What the hell had that big ol’ doofus been thinking? Granted, he understood that Steve could have been puzzled by what had happened that morning with Brock, and drawn some damning conclusions, but seriously? And the fact that his OTHER boyfriend had basically busted his gut during the whole thing had not helped. 

Yeah, he cared a bunch about his boyfriends, but damn, sometimes he just really wanted to wring their necks.

He was not pregnant. In all honesty, pregnancy - regardless of gender, scared the shit out of him. Did he want kids in the future? Maybe. But not now. He was content being on suppressants, despite their annoying side effects, and Bucky wanted to at least get most of his shit in his life together first. Understandably he knew most parents never had their shit together before having children, but whatever. If Bucky was going to be a parent, he was going to plan for the kid first and at least have some sort of nest egg saved up because FUCK kids were expensive. And there was the whole thing about if he wanted Steve and Tony to be a part of his future if it came to kids.

This brought up so many stressful thoughts he did NOT need.

Fuck you very much, Steve Grant Rogers - Alpha Knothead of the day. 

With a growl, Bucky rolled over yet again, contemplating bashing his head into a wall to get it to stop pounding. 

He rubbed his eyebrows with a whine, and nearly didn’t hear Steve softly knock on the door. 

“I’m still pissed. And I have a migraine. So unless you have a miracle cure for those two things, leave me to my suffering and misery so I can wallow in my frustration and torture on my own with dignity,” Bucky rumbled out, wincing as needles started shooting through his head again. He even started seeing sparklies behind his eyelids.

Steve let out a sad sigh, and Bucky almost thought he left, considering there was no other sound from the Alpha for a long moment. With the pounding in his head, it was hard to tell. So, he shouldn’t have been surprised when the Alpha gently opened the door and waived a fucking box of Tylonol as a sheepish peace offering in one hand. In his other hand was a steaming mug of hot tea. 

Bucky cracked open his eyes and stared at the object of his irritation, narrowing them suspiciously as Steve hesitated at the threshold of his room. 

Steve huffed a bit and advanced, wisely keeping his mouth shut. However, once he got to the side of the bed where Bucky was glowering up at him in between blankets and pillows, he bent down and whispered, “I’m sorry, doll.” Steve carefully set down the hot tea on the side table.

And Bucky, despite everything, melted. Fucking melted.

Because this softy Alpha was giving him the most adorable pout and ashamed look. Bucky groaned and buried himself underneath more blankets, effectively hiding in his nest now so he didn’t have to face Steve looking like… like THAT. Steve, ever one to be patient, even though he was still getting used to gauging Bucky’s moods, got on his knees on the floor, absently taking up the pack of Tylonol and getting out the proper dosage. Once he set down the tablets next to the mug of tea, he leaned over up against the bed and poked his head into one of Bucky’s many blankets with a soft pitiful whine.

“Fucker,” Bucky grumbled, trying to stay irritable, but not being able to help thinking Steve was _adorable_.

Big Golden Retriever Alpha indeed.

Steve snuffled around a bit, still giving Bucky his space in his nest, but he looked through the dim light at the disgruntled Omega and put on the biggest, adorable doe eyed pout Bucky had ever seen. 

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to freak you out, or draw conclusions like that,” Steve murmured softly, reaching into the nest more to brush a sweaty lock from Bucky’s face. “I should have not brought up the conversation like that, and should have trusted you to tell us something that important… if you were pregnant, or even if you wanted to tell us - since it’s more your business than ours.”

Bucky was half tempted to nip at his hand, but figured that might be a bit immature. Plus, he knew Alphas were in to biting, so… yeah.

Not that that would be a bad thing. Make up sex did have it’s benefits, to be sure.

But, still.

He didn’t want Steve to start thinking that he could get away with things if he seduced Bucky.

Bucky knew Steve probably wouldn’t even fathom such a scheme, but still.

“It’s your business, too, punk,” Bucky finally said, keeping his voice soft. “I get it though. Just, I didn’t want to hear that, didn’t want to think about that sort of thing right now. I’m not ready to have that conversation, yet.”

“I get that, I really do,” Steve said gently, scooting a bit closer so he could envelope the Omega into his arms. Bucky huffed irritably, but went limp as a noodle when Steve started massaging his temples and scratched his head with a rumble. 

Burrowing his nose into Steve’s scent glands, Bucky allowed the tender attentions, eyes closing in bliss. How the fuck did he know how to do this? Bucky wondered. Perhaps it was due to Steve’s mother being a nurse. The punk probably learned lots of things growing up under her care. Either way it went, Bucky was so ok with this.

He must of dozed off, for suddenly he was being pulled slightly out of the nest by Steve to be propped up against the Alpha’s massive chest. Steve rumbled soothingly as he whined at being disturbed. The Alpha reached over and grabbed the mug of tea and medicine and handed it to the Omega, who took it up gratefully once he was done pouting and feeling sorry for himself.

After the tea settled into his stomach, Steve started massaging his neck and shoulders, giving into soft rumbles and noises that almost sounded like purring as he did so. Bucky was a goner then, imitating a limp noodle as his muscles started relaxing. It wasn’t until he was put on his stomach that Bucky realized he’d dozed off again. The Alpha started rubbing Bucky’s back muscles, getting out tight knots the Omega had no idea were there, even though it probably would have been better if Bucky would have stripped from his clothes.

Still, he appreciated that Steve wasn’t trying to seduce him - yet.

However, when Steve started massaging his ankles and feet, that’s when it got a bit awkward. Bucky sleepily mewled, feeling heat pool in his gut and groin. Fuck, he was getting a boner. How the hell was he getting Horny on Main when he still had a pounding migraine? Being utterly useless, Bucky allowed Steve to play him like a fiddle, massaging his feet with careful, but firm attention. The Alpha then turned Bucky over and started massaging his legs from the front, working his way up. He ignored Bucky’s erection, though he did breathe through his mouth, scenting as he went. After Bucky was thoroughly massaged, he leaned down and kissed his lips tenderly.

Bucky just had the strength to kiss him back, feeling like the migraine was a dull throbbing now, thanks to the massage, tea, and medicine. It still was distracting, so he rubbed his eyes with a crinkle in his nose when Steve parted, now hovering over him like the big mother hen he was.

Flopping down with a huff, causing Bucky to oof, Steve covered the Omega’s entire body with his and cuddled, making the Omega feel like he had a huge heavy hot blanket on him. It was nice, despite the slight snuffling Steve was doing around his sensitive scent glands. After a few minutes of no further action on Steve’s part, Bucky whined.

Actually whined.

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked softly, pulling his head away from Bucky’s neck to look him in the eye.

“You fucker. You’ve gone and made me fucking horny,” Bucky complained, causing Steve to snicker a bit sheepishly.

“Sorry… I was trying not to,” he admitted. Steve leaned down and kissed his forehead. “Want me to do something about it or leave to let you -”

“You leave, and I am withholding sex for a month,” Bucky growled out, now totally on to the idea of having makeup sex because screw his previous thoughts about all this - causing Steve to start laughing in soft adorable huffs. “You better do something about it, or else.”

“Ok, ok,” Steve said, still chuckling, as he pecked the moody Omega on the lips before scooting down the bed until he reached Bucky’s thighs. Bucky had flopped into bed still having his jeans on, so Steve quickly shucked those off of him, making quick work of his briefs after. 

By the time Steve had his mouth on Bucky, the Omega was squirming under his hands. With Steve’s talented tongue and wet heat surrounding his cock, it didn’t take long for Bucky to get fully hard and come deep within the Alpha’s waiting mouth with a strangled moan. Steve tongued up his release, dipping into Bucky’s slit before he withdrew with a wet pop. Kissing Bucky’s softening cock, he rubbed the Omega’s balls a bit gently, making Bucky mewl in exhausted pleasure.

Scooting back up to pull Bucky into his arms, he kissed him on the lips and asked softly, “You ok?”

“Ask me that after a nap,” Bucky rumbled out, snuggling in and falling asleep.

### 

Later on that night, Steve came down with Bucky to grab dinner, and to pull Tony into a hug and kissing session. Tony rumbled happily, noting that Bucky seemed well rested and satisfied, but he did end up asking, “You feeling better, dear?”

Bucky smiled slightly as he helped set the table. “Yeah, a bit. Still have a bit of a headache, but not like before.”

“Well, that’s good to hear. Sorry about earlier. I should have been a mediator or something… instead of laughing like that,” Tony admitted, hugging the big Omega to him tenderly, kissing him on the neck while leaning up on his tiptoes.

“It’s ok, Tony. I would have done the same, if push came to shove,” Bucky admitted, leaning into Tony’s loving touch before the Alpha released him and went to go pull out a chicken and broccoli fettuccine baked casserole, of which was making both Bucky and Steve’s mouths water at the smell. 

All three left it at that. No more needed to be said about the argument before, even though it wasn't resolved. Steve was fine leaving it for now, and Tony didn't want to push. Bucky was grateful for that, although he knew eventually, the elephant in the room would have to be addressed.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow, sorry for the hiatus! With life under the lovely Covid issues, I have been doing a LOT of home improvements in my apartment and doing some much needed purging (aka the black hole back room is now an office / craft room), so sorry about that. Thank you all for sticking with me. I hope you all are safe and healthy and flattening the curve! Thank you all for your kind reviews. I promise to respond to them as soon as I get another chapter of Morbid Minds done, so I can do it all in one swoop. Without further ado, here is Christmas Part One. (Had to split the chapter into two parts). Hope you enjoy all the fluff and humor! I think we all could use some warm and fuzzy feelings ;)

Chapter 17: Christmas, Part One

Christmas Eve night was definitely an experience Bucky both dreaded and looked forward to. Steve’s mom and sister would be over, not just some friends of the Alphas that Bucky had yet to meet. In fact, since it had been a long ass time since he’d celebrated like this (Thanksgiving didn’t count), he didn’t really know what to wear or how to act. 

That morning, Bucky went downstairs fresh from the shower wearing nothing but a towel around his hips, panicking. Steve and Tony gave him puzzled but heated once overs before the worried Omega blurted out in almost a bark, “THE SHIT DO I NEED TO WEAR TONIGHT?!” His hair was still damp and clinging to his skin from the shower - seriously, he needed to get it trimmed - what was he thinking, being involved in a big ass (not really) Christmas party? He swore he was going to look like some horrible frazzled version of Weird Al. Either that or something that came out from under a _rock_.

Tony gave Steve a slow knowing blink before he stood from the kitchen table and murmured to his Alpha husband, “I’ve got this, baby. You mind finishing making breakfast?”

“Not at all,” Steve said, folding up the newspaper he had been reading and stood to go mind the eggs, bacon, and toast. He knew all too well what it was like when Tony got that determined look in his eye. Best to just let him have at it and wait to see the results.

After looking through Bucky’s meager clothes - he HAD bought a few things for himself recently, honest, Tony let out a soft sigh and picked out a nice dark maroon button up short sleeved shirt that wasn’t too threadbare and worn. Bucky gaped. Full on _gaped_. 

He couldn’t remember ever buying that shirt, but ok. He’d deal with it, even if he did side eye Tony a bit suspiciously.

The Omega soon got distracted and forgot all about the fact that one or both of his boyfriends had bought him a shirt without him knowing, because Tony then suggested Bucky wear his new pair of black jeans to go with the shirt. THAT, Bucky definitely remembered buying. 

Tony watched Bucky get dressed, not so covertly ogling his beautiful boyfriend, but kept his hands to himself until the Omega was clothed. Then he looked Bucky over critically and nodded with a smile. “Once that mane of yours is tamed, you’ll look spectacular - not that you don’t already, by the way.”

Bucky blushed at the praise and hugged Tony in relief. “Thanks, Tony. You are a lifesaver.”

Tony scented Bucky fondly before pulling away with a smirk. “Don’t mention it. You want me to attempt taming your hair or let you handle it?”

“I’ll handle it this time, thanks. Otherwise I’ll fall asleep,” Bucky admitted, causing Tony to laugh.

Deciding to stay with Bucky and watch while the Omega brushed his hair, Tony flopped onto the recently made nest and started flipping through a random manga book that had been on the side table. Bucky must have bought it when he’d got his new jeans a few days ago. 

By the time Bucky got done brushing his hair, Tony was almost done with the book. With a sigh, the Alpha figured he could finish it later at some point if Bucky let him. When he looked up at Bucky, he couldn’t help grinning.

“Marvelous, darling. You will definitely be a knockout tonight,” Tony complimented. “Though both Steve and myself might get a bit handsy before then, just so you know.”

“As long as it’s before not during the party,” Bucky stated firmly with a scowl, though he preened under the praise.

“Seriously, you look handsome and beautiful,” Tony murmured, standing and pulling Bucky in for a slow, but chaste kiss.

### 

At around five p.m., Sarah showed up, with Carol in tow, making both Tony and Bucky almost rejoice. Because Steve had been going absolutely nuts with making sure everything was perfect, before nearly pacing a hole into the floors of their home, and panicking over more insignificant stuff. 

And Bucky thought _HE_ had anxiety.

He had nothing when it came to Steve being excited about his family coming over. The big Alpha was like a teenaged gamer on too much caffeine and not enough sleep the night before their most waited for game debut. 

After the whirlwind passed that was Sarah, doing a Tasmanian Devil impersonation approach to hugging all three boys and giving them motherly scentings and fawning, Carol took a much less exuberant way of greeting them, of which Bucky was thankful. He probably was going to smell like Sarah’s light berry perfume for the next year, but that was ok. It was still mind-boggling that Steve’s family had welcomed him with open arms and affection. But, they were very much like Steve in that regard, and Bucky still had trouble thinking that they were real.

Steve, being the nice and dutiful son that he was, helped Sarah with placing various parcels and wrapped packages around the tree while Tony and Bucky assisted Carol with putting homemade chocolate chip cookies on the table, along with some chips and dip. Before Bucky could finish helping Tony bring out a honey baked Christmas ham out of the oven to cool, the doorbell rang again.

Bucky shared a look with Tony, and the Alpha patted his shoulder comfortingly. “That’ll probably be Pepper and Rhodey. They like getting to the party early.”

Turns out he was right. Pepper was a beautiful red headed Beta with a killer smile and wry sense of humor. She brought some sort of deliciously smelling casserole. Rhodey was a handsome dark complected Beta with a hilarious sense of humor. He had came in loaded down with parcels and a few cases of beer. After seeing Tony light up so much at seeing his friends, and their actions towards him, Bucky figured he could see himself getting along with them.

Next came Sam, Steve’s best friend. The Private Detective Alpha was quite attractive with his flawless dark complexion and eyes. The man legit brought his mama’s strawberry spice cake, and a batch of her famous crack cookies (called ‘crack’ fondly due to how much ingredients she put in them as well as them being to die for). He sized up Bucky immediately after they met and the Omega stiffened with a responsive scowl out of habit. 

Sam, seeing his error, held up his hands to placate, not meaning any harm. “Sorry about that, my man, Bucky. Sometimes I forget to leave the work at work, you know?”

Bucky forced himself to relax and nodded with a small smile. “Yea, I get that. I work two jobs, so I definitely understand that.”

“Ugh, tell me about it,” Sam said with an easy smile. “So those two geezers treating you right?”

Blinking in surprise, Bucky burst out laughing as he heard Steve holler from the kitchen, “I am only FIVE DAYS older than you, wise guy!”

“Sam, I think you and me… we are going to get along swell,” Bucky murmured playfully, before he admitted, “They are treating me better than I deserve….”

“Oh, don’t let me hear that, Bucky,” Sam said with a soft irritated but knowing rumble. He reached out to touch Bucky, but paused in silent askance. When Bucky slowly nodded, Sam settled his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Let me tell you a little something. I have known Tony about half as long as I’ve known Steve, which is forever, and well, those two are like the absolute sweetest puppies I have ever known. No, seriously. Steve is legit like the biggest Golden Retriever, and Tony… well Tony is like a -”

“You better not say Shitzu or Wiener Dog, because if you do, I will have the urge to maim you, are we clear, Mr. Doberman? Or should I say Rottweiler?” Tony broke in, coming over to tug Sam in for a hug before he swatted the man with a clean spatula.

Sam laughed, patting Tony on the back in placation. “Ok, ok, buddy. Possibly a Toy Collie then. And you definitely know I’m a Rottweiler, through and through.” He then turned to Bucky, who was grinning from ear to ear. Sam whispered, “Now, if you could point me to one flighty Sarah Rogers, I’d greatly appreciate getting all the huggin’ and drama out the window early.”

Bucky snorted in understanding and gestured towards the kitchen, where Sarah was now fussing over some baked casserole. Tony watched Sam go with a fond smile. Then he pulled Bucky in for a light nuzzle, not used to having so many scents covering up the Omega’s natural scent or theirs. Bucky allowed the habitual scenting and even scented Tony, which amused the Alpha to no end. 

When the doorbell rang again, Bucky arched a brow and looked at Steve, who was currently coming by to hang up some coats in the hall closet. Steve shrugged. “Open it, Bucky.”

Bucky rolled his eyes and opened the door. Seriously, what was he, two? Then he blinked in shock at who was standing there. Clint and Nat from work were there, along with Fury and a few other coworkers - Thor and his brother Loki, and Bruce, too. It was surreal. Bucky greeted everyone despite his shock, all the while wondering when he’d drifted into the Twilight Zone. 

Once everyone was packed in the living room and dining area, Bucky went over to Steve and Tony and just whispered, “Thank you.”

“Don’t mention it, Buck. They are your work family, and they treat you right, so they are more than welcome in our home,” Steve said, giving Bucky a comforting hug and nuzzle, causing all the women in the vicinity to coo at the scene, while Tony just patted his back with a tender smile.

And if the group of people on this Christmas Eve night ate too much, drank too much, and laughed so hard their sides ached, then that was fine with all of them. Bucky fell asleep in between Nat and Clint, while watching Scrooged. After the movie was over, Steve and Tony hated waking Nat and Clint and rounding up the others to see them off, or to order cabs for those who were too buzzed and drunk to drive, but they couldn’t help wanting to have Bucky to themselves for their first Christmas Day together.

“You take care of that boy in there, you hear me, Steven?” Sarah said as she hugged her son goodbye. 

Bucky had been left on the couch, cuddled in blankets, when it was apparent no one wanted to wake the tired Omega up. 

Steve nodded sheepishly. “I definitely am trying, Ma.”

“Well you better. And that goes for you too, Anthony!” Sarah demanded, giving Tony a hug as well.

Tony rumbled out a soft laugh. “Ok, Mama bear Rogers.”

“You bet your life that I am. Ok, I think I’ve done enough parenting for one night. Love you guys. And you tell that cute adorable Omega in there that I love him, too! You guys call me tomorrow sometime,” Sarah said in parting, before she left with Carol.

Both Steve and Tony waved them off with bemused smiles. And if they spent a few more minutes out in the cold on the back porch of their home and restaurant to watch the snow fall, that was ok, too. In truth, both were reluctant to wake Bucky. To an introvert like Bucky, gatherings like this sucked the life out of him. They were glad that he was able to at least enjoy himself. 

They both knew that it wouldn’t always be easy like this. Bucky still had his issues. They all did. But, they would deal with it all as each hurdle came.

Bucky was in their life now, and that was exactly where the two Alphas wanted him to be.

### 

Christmas morning found Bucky quick at work in the kitchen, trying to fix breakfast by himself for his Alpha boyfriends while they slept. He knew he didn’t have much time since Steve tended to get super excited on holidays and be a light sleeper (despite all the chaos of the night before), so he had gotten up at three in the friggin morning to start breakfast. After his fourth cup of coffee, and feeling way more human, Bucky had almost whined at his poor life decisions and the fact that it was chilly in the kitchen that early in the morning. Still, he was excited for today, his first actual Christmas with family in a long time. Strange to think that just a few short months ago he had just met Steve and Tony, and now he was spending Christmas with them.

He was glad that the party with everyone and everyone’s brother or dog was on Christmas Eve night so Christmas Day he had his two boyfriends all to himself. So, he was trying to do something special. He vaguely remembered Christmas and Hanukkah from when he was little, but always remembered the soft fluffy Cozonac - or Romanian sponge cake that his mother liked making, and Pampushky - Ukrainian doughnuts that his father would sprinkle powdered sugar on. Bucky had looked up recipes online to find out which one would be easier to make and settled on the Cozonac for now. He could always make the doughnuts some other time. Besides, Bucky loved Cozonac the best anyways and it would go good with the omelets he also wanted to attempt.

Bucky just hoped that Steve or Tony didn’t mistake the bread for Italian panettone (the fruitless kind) - if it turned out. Not that he didn’t like panettone (he was an Omega and loved sweets), but Cozonac was something special to Bucky. And though he didn’t have his mother’s recipe, he was going to try the best reviewed recipe he had found that sounded the least complicated, but also the most delicious. 

Working as quietly as he could, Bucky got all the ingredients out and followed the instructions for the most part. There are several different kinds of Cozonac one could make - one that was more like panettone with dried raisins and walnuts, and several others. Bucky loved chocolate and hazelnuts, and this particular recipe reminded him a bit of his mother’s. Hers had chocolate swirled in the middle like coffee cake, but tasted a hundred percent better. Bucky did wrinkle his nose at the modest request for hazelnuts and decided to put in more than they said. If something needed to have nuts in it, Bucky usually liked to have lots of nuts in it. Steve and Tony seemed to feel the same way.

And they had encouraged him to play around with recipes while he wasn’t working at the restaurant. Better to get some recipes ironed out or added to at home than in the restaurant where it as more of a killjoy if something went wrong. So, Bucky added more hazelnuts, and hummed as he worked the orange zest and lemon zest in, his apron almost completely covered in flour. By the time he put the dough into the fridge to rise for a few hours, he was pooped and needed more coffee. 

While the dough was rising, Bucky worked on the filling, adding in hazelnuts and almonds to the heated milk, sugar, rum, cocoa, espresso, orange zest, lemon zest, and vanilla extract. Once the paste was done, he set it aside to cool and turned on the oven to preheat to 350 degrees. While the oven was heating up, Bucky started getting out the eggs, bacon, hot sausage, ham, peppers, onion, garlic, and tomatoes. 

Though he wasn’t one to care much about tomatoes in omelets, he knew Tony would eat tomatoes with everything if he could. He also pulled out some fresh asparagus. Doing the prep work for the omelets took a bit, but he managed to get all of that done before the Cozonac dough was ready for filling and shaping. Once the Cozonac was in the oven, Bucky had a few minutes to spare before he had to start frying up the meat for the omelets. 

It was seven a.m. by the time his boyfriends started stirring, and Bucky smirked. They must have been more worn out from the party the night before than he’d thought. Either way, it was nice for a change to be up before his boyfriends. Sipping some tea, Bucky grunted a pleasant good morning and Merry Christmas when Steve stumbled into the kitchen looking like one big sleepy Alpha puppy. The Alpha’s hair was askew in every direction, and he was yawning and scratching his tummy. Mumbling a tired thank you when Bucky handed him a fresh mug of coffee, the Alpha plopped down on the kitchen table for a long minute before he finally realized what Bucky was doing up so early. 

“You fixing us breakfast Buck?” Steve asked, finally feeling more human now that he had some coffee in him. His eyes widened as he took in all the dishes soaking in the sink or drying on the rack. The dishwasher was also running. He took in a big sniff and and got a whiff of something citrusy and chocolatey cooking. 

“Yep. So just sit tight and no hovering. I wanna do this right without many distractions,” Bucky said with a wink. Then he started frying up the bacon, sausage, and ham, throwing in the other items and spices, getting good sizzling and simmering smells going. That is what drew Tony into the kitchen, the Alpha also looking epic with bedhead and rumpled sleep clothes.

“Bucky’s fixing breakfast?” Tony asked Steve with a small surprised smile, making sure to sip his coffee slowly.

“Yep. He just told me to stay out of his way and not distract him, so I have just been enjoying the view,” Steve said appreciatively.

Tony grunted in agreement, eyes riveting to Bucky’s nicely shaped ass and filling out muscular thighs. His attention was diverted by Bucky swatting him over the head with a newspaper, muttering under his breath about Alphas and their one track minds. “Sorry to say I am not sorry, Mr. Hot to Handle Tight Ass and Killer Thighs.”

“Ooo, that’s a good one,” Steve mused, and let out a snort when Bucky full on glowered at them both.

“You’re not listening to me. Remember? These things I said. I said NO distractions! Or you not eat my good food I fix,” Bucky stated firmly with full on Romanian + Russian accent.

Both Tony and Steve stared at their boyfriend in shock, and not too little arousal. Oh, there were so many things, _dirty_ things, they suddenly wanted Bucky to do and say with that growling lilt. But, after seeing Bucky glower even more, the two figured those things could be done later. Much later. Steve coughed and idly sipped his coffee and turned his attention to reading the newspaper while Tony rubbed his face and opted to send a mass text on his phone to every known person on the planet Happy Holidays and Merry Christmas. 

Bucky blinked. Damn, those two. He hadn’t let his accent filter through in a long time. Maybe he had let the lilt come out because of him cooking the Cozonac brought back memories. Either that or he was just tired. 

Or both. Definitely could be both.

But, it was definitely nice to know that his two lovebirds liked his accent. Liked it a lot from the smell of things. Nothing like Alpha horny hormones to knock a person down in the middle of cooking.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long to get out! This year has been crazy and it just. won't. stop. UGH. Anyways, here is some angst and tooth rotting fluff for you! (bit of a cliffie at the end, but I had to split this big monster of a chappie in two). Thank you all for your kudos and comments, please keep them coming! They definitely help me get into the groove so thank you. I have also updated the chapters to possibly 30, since the story is going slower than planned, but not in a bad way! If I have to adjust it, that's fine. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 18.

### 

The Cozonac turned out delicious, though Bucky figured it was a bit too doughy. He was definitely determined to work on the recipe more at some point in the future. His Alpha boyfriends scarfed it down so fast, Bucky wondered if they even tasted it. Still, they were not complaining, so that was a plus.

Tony even up and gave Bucky a kiss on the forehead and offered to wash the dishes since the Omega had slaved over breakfast. Bucky let out a tired rumble in thanks, finally realizing just how exhausted he was from cooking. Steve, feeling much more awake now that he had food and coffee in his system, got up and started giving Bucky a nice shoulder rub that nearly sent the Omega into an incoherent mess. 

Steve’s hands were so good at massaging. 

Amongst other things.

Steve let out a soft chuckle as Bucky melted under his hands and let out soft mewls and borderline pornographic moans every so now and then. Once Steve stopped and gave the Omega a gentle scenting and peck on the lips, he managed to stifle Bucky’s whine at the loss. Steve then tugged his grumpy boyfriend out of the kitchen and into the living area where the Christmas tree was. 

Tony started whistling to himself while he finished up the dishes, not bothered in the slightest when he found himself alone in the kitchen. He knew all too well how much Steve loved Christmas. That man was adorably like a little kid whenever presents were opened - and not really because of him getting things. Steve was an epic gifter and loved giving just as much as his mother, and sometimes he ended up giving TOO much.

But, Tony felt the same way, especially now that they had their Omega with them this Christmas.

Wiping his hands dry with a kitchen towel, Tony sniffed the air and looked around, figuring that the kitchen looked as clean as it was going to get for now. Good. He couldn’t help feeling butterflies of excitement in his stomach either as he went to join his boyfriend and husband near the tree. Bucky was looking at all the gifts around the tree with childlike wonder, though he scowled and flipped Steve the bird when the Alpha tried to take enough pictures of him and the tree to fill a glacier crevasse. 

“Ok _Hollywood_, give me the camera and get your butt over next to Bucky so I can take a picture of all of us and the Christmas tree in the background,” Tony stated, promptly taking the camera out of a sheepish, but unrepentant looking Steve’s hands.

Setting the camera up on a tripod was pretty simple, and after some work, Tony was able to set the timer right.

He hustled ass and got next to Steve and Bucky right in time to smile for the camera. 

After another few pictures, Tony gave Steve back the camera, although he opted to snap a few shots of the Alpha in the process, causing him to stick his tongue out playfully. 

Once the shenanigans stopped, Steve shyly asked Bucky to start handing out the gifts. Bucky flushed a bit, but swallowed and nodded. Several of the gifts were wrapped so prettily, so he carefully handled each one. Bucky also took pride in his own wrapped masterpieces as he handed the gifts he got his Alphas over. Then there were some presents that looked half-hazardly wrapped, almost like someone just figured to throw them in bags and figured that would do, and he laughed when he figured out who had done that. Apparently Clint and Nat weren’t the best in wrapping things, not that it mattered much to him. It was the thought that counted.

Steve’s mother had showered all boys with a mountain of gifts each, while Carol had only given them one gift each. Fury had given Bucky what he assumed to be a card with something in it - or just a card, for the Omega didn’t judge in this sort of thing. Once all the gifts were dolled out between the three of them, Bucky gaped at his gargantuan pile of presents.

He’d never seen so many packages labeled “To Bucky”, for Christmas in his life!

He thought he was seeing things. Stunned, he looked over at his boyfriends, who were trying hard and failing not to smile. “Fuckers. You guys spent too much on me.”

“Force of habit on Christmas, Bucky. And hey, it’s not like we were the only ones. Steve’s family kind of goes overboard -” Tony was broken off by Steve letting out an unrepentant bark of laughter.

“That is definitely a nice way of saying things,” Steve admitted.

When Bucky pouted, mumbling, “You guys….”, Steve up and hauled the Omega into his arms for a gentle scenting.

“Bucky, I told you Christmas is off limits when it comes to gift giving. And don’t feel bad about it. We care about you. And so does your work family, and well my family loves to give, so yeah…. This is a time of year where we kind of go nuts. If you feel that bad about it, you can always… oh I don’t know, make it up to everyone next year when you have time to get your life sorted more? Or maybe send thank you cards?” Steve suggested, gently stroking Bucky’s hair.

“I just… I just don’t get why though. Why you guys and everyone else bought me so much….” Bucky was honestly flabbergasted and stumped. Why would anyone do all this for him? His boyfriends had already done so much for him.

Tony let out a soft sad sigh, figuring that something like this would happen. “Because you are special, Bucky. And we love you.” More than ever he wanted to take the people in Bucky’s past who had made him not understand love and had treated him like shit and rip them new ones all the way to Kingdom come. 

“But, why?” Bucky asked with a shaky tremble to his lips. 

“Because you are you,” Steve said, rumbling soothingly when Bucky started sniffling. He wasn’t surprised when Bucky started burying his face into his shoulder, getting his red Christmas sweater wet with his tears. Like Tony, Steve had never wanted to beat someone or someones so badly before. If ever Bucky got to the point where he trusted his boyfriends with the past, Steve and Tony were going to have a serious conversation of keeping their Omega safe. 

“Aww, honey,” Tony murmured, reaching over to rub Bucky’s back soothingly.

“I’m sorry,” Bucky sobbed, trying in vain to wipe his face with the back of his hands, “I wrecked your guys’ Christmas.”

“Babe, you so did not ruin our Christmas. Now, I don’t know how in the world you figured tears of emotion would ruin Christmas, but let me tell you something, ok?” Tony gently demanded, waiting until the Omega wiped his face with a couple of tissues from Steve. “Tears are not a sign of weakness. Are you listening to me?”

“Yes,” Bucky said shakily, before blowing his nose. 

“Tears are a sign of emotion that goes too deep for a person to handle. If anything, they show just how strong a person is, because they feel so much. Yeah, some people can cry at the drop of a hat, but Buckeroo, you only cry because you care. And in our book, that is nothing, and I mean NOTHING for you to be ashamed about. Ok?” Tony pulled Bucky into his lap for a hug, rumbling softly and rubbing the Omega’s back as he calmed down.

“I cry at every damned Disney movie that comes out. If there is angst, you bet there will be snot and tears,” Steve admitted, quite serious, though he smiled when Bucky started snorting in laughter. “I am serious, hon. I STILL cry watching Lion King when Mufasa dies.”

“Yeah, Stevie is a big ol’ softie, but that’s just because he is a romantic and has a big heart,” Tony said with a wry smile. “Doesn’t make him any less of a man because of it. It’s just the way he is. And that’s fine. Now me, it’s Weddings. Not funerals but WEDDINGS. I kid you not, I will bawl my fucking eyes out if I see someone get married. Doesn’t matter who it is, or if I don’t even know the person, I still cry like someone’s just murdered my favorite cooking utensils.”

Bucky let out a couple of coughs and chuckles at that, and had to blow his nose again before he felt fully recovered from his breakdown. Afterwards, he settled in and looked at all his presents. Of course, the Alphas wanted Bucky to go first, the softies, but that was ok. He figured he might as well enjoy being spoiled, because his Alpha boyfriends were determined to shower him with as much spoiling as possible today.

In truth, Bucky wanted to be frugal and save all the pretty ribbons, bows, and paper, but he lost that battle when he caught the adorable but slightly horrifying sight of Steve biting his actual fingernails over the anxiety of waiting. Tony wasn’t doing much better, rubbing his hands on his legs or fiddling with his socked toes. 

Finally Bucky figured, what the hell, and started tearing open his first gift, which was from Sarah. It was a big black Julien-K zip up hoodie that was uber soft on the inside, made just for an Omega’s sensitive skin, and it nearly had him crying again, because fuck. How in the fuck did Steve’s mother know what kind of music he liked? He hadn’t even told Steve or Tony about it. Suddenly he realized what must have happened. 

“Oh, you sneaky asshole!” Bucky hissed at Tony, who had the grace to flush. “You went through my CDs in my truck and told Steve’s Ma! Does an Omega have no privacy?”

“Not when it comes to gift giving, dear. Plus, excuse me, I so did not invade your privacy by looking through your stuff. You just have a tendency to jam to your tunes quite loudly in your truck when you are driving, so I Shazam’d it on my phone,” Tony defended, eyes wide and mock innocent.

“Fucker,” Bucky stated, though he was smiling slightly, petting the soft material of the hoodie. 

“You want me to give it back to Ma if you don’t like it?” Steve asked, making grabby hands.

Bucky let out a low growl at the Alpha, of which caused both Alphas to start laughing hysterically. “You touch it without my permission you are in big trouble buddy.” To prove a point, the Omega even pulled the hoodie on. “MINE.”

“Ok, definitely yours,” Steve said with a smirk.

The next gift was from Carol, which turned out to be a nice set of hand knitted gloves, scarf, and a gift card to Kohl’s, which was thoughtful. There was another package from Sarah, which was the entire blu ray set of the Hobbit and the Lord of the Rings. Clint got him a gift card to a really nice rock band store, and Nat got him a whole 15 lb box of his favorite chocolate truffles and some Yoda and Darth Vader patches to go on his duffel. Thor and Loki went together and got him a subscription to the Astronomy magazine, which legit actually made him tear up again. Fury gave him a nice gift card to starbucks along with a visa gift card to spend where he wanted. Sarah ended up actually getting Bucky a winter coat which had him rolling his eyes and just letting it go into his growing pile of unwrapped gifts. Her last gift to Bucky was a large photo album with a card that simply said for him to fill it up with what he loved most. And this time, he couldn’t help himself from shedding a few tears at her thoughtfulness. 

Bucky had to take a breather and scent his boyfriends to calm down before he started in on THEIR gifts to him. 

What he got from Tony and Steve jointly were some gift cards to various museums and game stores, a new set of sneakers, a few more hoodies and band t-shirts, a really cool watch that had a barometer setting, some baseball tickets for the following season, and a couple of thick books on cats, since they knew Bucky was definitely a cat person and had been thinking about possibly adopting a shelter cat at some point. Tony and Steve also got him some crazy socks that had either Grumpy Cat, Garfield, or Happy Bunny on them. And last but not least, there was a reindeer skelanimal plush, of which Bucky had nearly squealed over. Instead, he just held it against his chest and stated with mostly dry eyes, “I shall name him Tundra.” 

Steve smiled and stated softly, “Look in it’s arms. There’s a card -”

“Shhhh, don’t give it away!” Tony hissed at his husband.

Bucky arched a brow suspiciously at his two boyfriends, but then sighed. Might as well see what it was. He plucked the card out of the plushie’s arms and opened it. Inside fell out a round trip ticket to Romania. 

He looked at the ticket with wide eyes, noting that the dates were set for fall of the following year. 

Running his trembling fingers over the ticket he looked at the card and read what it said.

_We had a surplus this year and have always wanted to go to Europe. We now have an excuse. You are our excuse. We can explore a part of it with you next year. If it’s too much too soon, that’s fine, we can always refund it, etc, but we wanted to do something for all of us to share new memories. We love you very much Bucky, and we would love for you to share with us your memories of better times, and if there aren’t many, then maybe we can create better ones together. _

_Love, Steve and Tony. _


End file.
